


Attention Chien Méchant

by Polychromatique



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Character Death, F/M, Family Drama, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Ramsay is His Own Warning, Rape/Non-con Elements, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-04-22 10:58:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 40,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14307201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polychromatique/pseuds/Polychromatique
Summary: Sansa Stark vise la prestigieuse université de King's Landing et compte bien terminer le lycée en beauté. Ramsay Bolton est de retour dans le quartier après trois ans d'internement psychiatrique. Ça tourne mal. [modern setting]





	1. Chapter 1

« Foutrement bonne, cette tourte aux rognons ! »

Catelyn Stark accueillit cette exclamation avec une petite grimace. « Robert, veux-tu bien surveiller ton langage ? Rickon n’a pas besoin d’apprendre de nouveaux gros mots, Theon et Arya se chargent déjà de l’éduquer sur ce plan », réprimanda-t-elle en roulant des yeux vers son jeune fils de onze ans qui prit un air innocent. Cat secoua la tête et ébouriffa les boucles du garçon avant de lancer un regard complice vers son époux. Elle s’épanouissait dans l’ambiance conviviale de ce dîner qui réunissait sa propre famille et celle de Robert, et même la présence froide de Cersei ou la mine maussade de Theon ne pourraient altérer sa bonne humeur.  
Ned Stark rendit son sourire à sa femme et soupira de contentement. Rien ne valait ces quelques jours de congé pour profiter de ses enfants et amis. Le mois d’août touchait à sa fin, bientôt les cours et le travail reviendraient, et les soucis avec. Le père de famille était à la tête de l’entreprise Northener Energy, fournisseur d’énergies renouvelables. Au décès du fondateur, qui était aussi son père, Ned avait accepté de reprendre le flambeau. Bien qu’il appréciait son métier, le lot de responsabilités et de contraintes qui s’accompagnaient lui pesaient de plus en plus sur l’échine. C’est pourquoi l’homme évitait soigneusement d’aborder le sujet « travail », préférant parler de tout et de rien avec la tablée et écouter les bavardages incessants d’Arya. Cette dernière fanfaronnait à propos de cours de krav maga, qu’elle comptait bien commencer dès cette rentrée. La jeune fille allait rentrer au lycée d’Harrenhal, et elle réfléchissait à l’agencement de ses multiples activités péri-scolaires, prévoyant déjà de sécher deux-trois cours si ceux-ci se mettaient en travers de ses cours de lutte, de basket et de théâtre. Jon, neveu de Ned et élève à l’école de police de la ville, s’amusait beaucoup de l’enthousiasme de sa jeune cousine et promit de s’entraîner avec elle.

Robert Baratheon éclata d’un rire tonitruant et se resservit une coupe de vin, ignorant le regard accusateur de Cersei, sa femme. La cinquantaine bien tassée, il était doté d’un caractère et d’une bedaine bien affirmés. Meilleur ami de Ned Stark depuis des temps immémoriaux, il était également le PDG du plus gros fournisseur d’énergie nucléaire du pays, The Crown. Entreprise fondée par Aegon Targaryen dans les années cinquante et qui se transmettait de père en fils, Robert qui n’en était que le directeur général, avait pourtant repris le conglomérat à la suite de la maladie mentale d’Aerys Targaryen, au détriment de Rhaegar Targaryen. Enthousiaste fût un temps, le Robert actuel se voyait déjà à la retraite. Il apostropha son ami :  
« Bon, Ned. Qu’est-ce que tu dirais d’une petite partie de chasse après manger ? Dans la forêt des Mormont, comme au bon vieux temps ? On laissera les gosses entre eux, je crois qu’il se passe quelque chose entre ta fille et mon rejeton ! »  
Sansa rougit instantanément et se mit à marmonner des protestations inaudibles derrière sa serviette de table. La jeune fille de dix-sept ans avait effectivement passé le repas à lancer de timides sourires à Joffrey Baratheon, qui répondait à coups de regards se voulant charmeurs. Embarrassée, Sansa s’excusa et demanda l’autorisation de sortir de table, aussitôt suivie par Joffrey.

« Désolé pour l’impolitesse de mon père », s’excusa-t-il une fois que les deux jeunes gens furent sur le pas de la porte du manoir familial. Une petite plaque était fixée au dessus de la sonnette pour indiquer le nom de la résidence, Winterfell.  
« Ce n’est pas grave, sourit Sansa en s’asseyant dans l’herbe, je commence à avoir l’habitude des taquineries de ton père. Tu sais, j’ai été vraiment heureuse de passer cette dernière semaine de vacances avec toi et ta famille. J’espère qu’on fera notre année de Terminale ensemble !  
— Oui, je l’espère aussi. J’espère surtout avoir mon année cette fois, même si je ne me fais pas d’illusion, les profs d’Harrenhal seront sûrement aussi mauvais que dans mon ancien lycée, renifla Joffrey.  
— Oh, mais Harrenhal est un très bon établissement, assura la jeune fille. Robb, Theon et Jon y ont fait toute leur scolarité et en gardent de bons souvenirs ! Moi-même j’y ai passé six années merveilleuses et…  
— C’est ça, interrompit Joffrey, mais si ça ne nous permet pas d’entrer à King’s Landing, à quoi bon ?  
— Ne sois pas aussi dur, je te signale que mon grand frère en est sorti et fait maintenant des études brillantes, rétorqua la jeune fille d’une voix agacée. »

Elle ne connaissait pas encore bien le jeune garçon, mais était positivement sûre de l’adorer malgré son comportement parfois franchement hautain. Ils avaient vraiment commencé à se rapprocher durant ces vacances, et avaient même fini par échanger quelques baisers maladroits, tous deux expérimentant pour la première fois le contact amoureux. Sansa se languissait d’avoir enfin un petit ami et, séduite par la blondeur et la noblesse qui se dégageait du jeune Baratheon, avait fait le premier pas.

« Surtout qu’Harrenhal est trop éloigné du centre-ville à mon goût, reprit Joffrey sans avoir écouté la remarque de Sansa, il va falloir que cet imbécile de Sandor m’y dépose en voiture tous les jours, et franchement j’ai vu mieux comme compagnie.  
— Moi je vais toujours au lycée à pied, c’est très agréable de marcher le matin quand le soleil se lève à peine…  
— Wouah ! C’est possible d’avoir une conversation plus ennuyeuse ? »

Sansa se leva d’un bond et se retourna vers l’apparition soudaine. Arya avait surgi de nulle part et était accompagnée du voisin (prénommé Mycah, si Sansa se souvenait bien) et de Nymeria, son husky. La petite brune se moqua de la mine furieuse de sa grande sœur et Joffrey pointa un doigt accusateur vers les deux importuns :

« Vous avez effrayé ma gente dame !  
— Ton cri est encore plus aigu que celui de Sansa ! Non mais tu t’es entendu ? s’esclaffa Arya avant de passer son bras par-dessus l’épaule de son complice hilare.  
— Tu trouves ça drôle, Jean-Roux ? On se sent plus parce qu’on traîne avec la gamine Stark alors qu’on est seulement le fils du boucher ? répliqua Joffrey en fusillant Mycah du regard.  
— Eh, c’est mon ami que tu viens d’insulter !  
— Bon ça suffit, allez faire les idiots ailleurs tous les deux, gronda Sansa. Viens Joff, allons marcher un peu… Ne le prends pas mal, tu sais comme ma sœur peut être immature.  
— Comment tu peux cautionner un tel mépris, reprocha Arya. Espèce d’hypocrite ! »

Sansa tirait désespérément sur la main du jeune homme, qui se laissa entraîner non sans avoir proféré une dizaine de menaces à l’attention des deux compères. Ils traversèrent la courette du manoir et franchirent le portail du terrain. En face se dressait un manoir, d’un style architectural similaire à Winterfell, mais plus petit. Un homme d’âge moyen faisait des allers retours entre le coffre de sa voiture et le perron, déplaçant des bagages.

« Mince…. Joff, ne regarde pas, avertit Sansa à voix basse en voyant son voisin. Il serait capable de porter plainte contre nous pour l’avoir fixé trop longtemps. Il est assez spécial et… Zut, il avance vers nous… »

Lorsqu’il avait aperçu Sansa, l’homme s’était interrompu et avait marché vers la clôture. Il jeta un bref regard froid à Joffrey avant de saluer la jeune fille qui se força à lui sourire.

« Bonjour Monsieur Bolton ! Bon retour à Westeros ! J’imagine que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances, vous et Walda ? s’enquit la rouquine.  
— Bonjour miss Stark. Des vacances fructueuses, en effet, ma femme et moi sommes allés chercher mon fils à la clinique. Les médecins ont semblé satisfaits de son comportement récent et se sont montrés favorables à une réintégration plus tôt que prévu pour qu’il puisse faire sa rentrée. Evidemment, il reste sous surveillance psychiatrique mais c’est encourageant. »

Joffrey haussa les sourcils et Sansa était de plus en plus mal-à-l’aise. Roose Bolton ne se contentait pas d’être un voisin peu aimable (Rickon avait par mégarde envoyé son ballon par-dessus la haie de son jardin il y a peu, Roose l’avait ramassé et crevé avant de le renvoyer à l’enfant effaré), il était également le vice-président de Northener Energy, et travaillait donc en étroite collaboration avec Ned. Sansa entendait souvent ses parents se disputer à ce propos, Catelyn suggérant à son mari de se méfier davantage de son collègue car connaissant son ambition, elle soupçonnait Roose de se voir à la tête de l’entreprise familiale. Aucun membre de la famille Stark ne pouvait vraiment l’encadrer, mais tous devaient tolérer sa présence aux réunions de quartier et autres dîners entre voisins. Sa femme Walda en revanche, était d’une cordialité et d’une amabilité exemplaires.

« Puisque vous êtes là miss Stark, reprit Roose après avoir réfléchi un temps, je vous suggère d’aller dire bonjour à mon fils, il sera heureux de rencontrer enfin sa voisine. Il est à l’étage. Je ne vous escorte pas, j’ai beaucoup à faire. »

Joffrey s’avançait déjà avec assurance vers le portillon des Bolton comme s’il possédait les lieux, et Sansa n’osa pas refuser. Elle n’avait jamais eu l’occasion de rencontrer le fils ; il était déjà interné lorsque les Bolton avaient emménagé en face de chez elle. Joffrey fit un commentaire qu’il crut spirituel sur le nom du manoir, Fort-Terreur, et les deux jeunes pénétrèrent le hall. Un « pssst » se fit entendre dans leur dos et ils se retournèrent pour tomber sur Arya.

« Mais tu vas nous lâcher à la fin ! Pourquoi tu ne retournes pas te traîner dans la boue quelque part et t’attirer des ennuis comme tu sais si bien le faire ?  
— Ça va, pas la peine de t’énerver sœurette, là c’est toi qui t’attires des ennuis en t’engouffrant chez les tarés, rétorqua Arya à voix basse. Je vous ai vus entrer alors je me suis dit que j’allais voler à votre secours, surtout que le père Bolton m’a laissée passer, on pourrait presque croire qu’il est de bonne humeur, ça doit être l’effet retrouvailles avec son fils. »

Sansa soupira et entreprit de monter les marches. Joffrey la suivit, fébrile.

« Pourquoi a-t-il été interné ? demanda-t-il tout de go sans même se donner la peine de baisser d’un ton.  
— C’est le secret le moins bien gardé du quartier, chuchota Arya, mais c’est vrai que les sudistes comme toi êtes pas au courant. Et parle moins fort, sauf si tu veux que le taré te poignarde la tronche.  
— Hein ?! Parle moi autrement tu veux, comment une gamine comme toi peut être aussi insolente…  
— La ferme », trancha Sansa en gravissant la dernière marche et en ignorant le regard indigné de Joffrey.

L’atmosphère puait le tabac froid. A peine eurent-ils atteint le palier que quatre énormes chiens déboulèrent sur eux dans des aboiements tonitruants, et même Arya eut un mouvement de recul. Leur maître ne tarda pas à les rattraper et à exiger le calme.

« Désolé, leur dressage n’est pas au point. Il faut croire que mon père a été trop laxiste avec eux, c’est regrettable… Je suis Ramsay, enchanté de faire votre connaissance à tous les trois »

La vingtaine d’année, il arborait un sourire amical et des yeux d’un bleu glacial qui s’élargirent un peu trop en apercevant Sansa.

« Alors là je comprends, nous on a six chiens à la maison, c’est pas facile tous les jours. Moi c’est Arya, voici ma sœur Sansa, et Joffrey est la tête à claques qui lui sert de copain.  
— Bienvenue dans le quartier, Ramsay, sourit Sansa pendant que Joffrey fulminait et tentait de mettre une tape à Arya. Je suppose que tu vas entrer à Harrenhal ?  
— Eh bien oui ! Après trois ans de déscolarisation cela risque d’être assez compliqué pour moi, mais c’est un défi que j’accepte de relever. Ce n’est pas une chose à prendre à la légère, les études ! »

Sa mine humble et son ton enthousiaste rassurèrent Sansa. Il n’avait pas l’air aussi terrible que sa réputation voulait le faire croire. Elle l’avait imaginé bien autrement et s’était représenté un personnage instable et terrifiant. Finalement il n’en n’était rien.

« Si tu as besoin d’aide aux devoirs, n’hésite pas à m’en parler, offrit la jeune fille. L’année dernière j’avais mis en place un système de tutorat d’élève à élève qui s’était révélé très efficace !  
— Tu es la meilleure déléguée de classe que le monde ait jamais connu, on le sait, interrompit Arya. Bon, ravie d’avoir fait ta connaissance Ramsay, tu nous excuseras mais on est censés aller chercher du pain et crois-moi quand je te dis qu’on a des bouches à nourrir avec la clique de Joffrey chez nous. »

La brunette décampa, suivie de Joffrey et de Sansa après que Ramsay eût encore remercié la jeune fille pour son offre et sa gentillesse, et exprimé l’envie de vite la revoir. Ils descendirent les marches en silence et regagnèrent Winterfell. Cette rencontre avait laissé un goût amer à Arya, qui redoutait le jeune homme, bien qu’elle s’en cachât et jouait la bravoure. Elle l’avait trouvé presque normal et elle trouvait ça louche. De plus, le regard qu’il avait posé sur sa sœur ne lui avait décidément pas plu. Comme tous les habitants du quartier nordien de la ville de Westeros, elle avait entendu parler de la dangerosité de Ramsay. Il se murmurait qu’il était à l’origine de la mort du premier fils de Roose Bolton, qu’il avait pour habitude d’écorcher vif les chats errants et qu’il avait poignardé plusieurs camarades de classe au lycée, lui valant trois ans d’internement pour pulsions violentes et sadisme.


	2. Chapitre 2

« Allez Sansa, dépêche-toi ! Est-ce qu’on est dans la même classe oui ou non ? »

Jeyne devait hurler pour se faire entendre dans le brouhaha. Elle tenta de se frayer un chemin jusqu’à sa meilleure amie d’enfance, sans succès. Et dire qu’elles étaient arrivées en avance, c’était bien la peine ! Sansa était chargée de la lourde tâche qu’était de consulter la liste des élèves, utilisant sa taille à son avantage pour surplomber le troupeau de lycéens surexcités. La rouquine ne tarda pas à se dégager de la masse pour rejoindre Jeyne et lui rendre son verdict :

« Une fois encore, on est dans la même classe ! » s’exclama-t-elle en levant un poing victorieux. Ceci dit, ce n’était pas difficile étant donné qu’Harrenhal était un petit établissement et ne comportait que deux classes dans chaque niveau. Jeyne soupira de soulagement et demanda une analyse plus poussée de la situation.  
« On est également avec Gendry, Ramsay, Joffrey et Jojen. Choses intéressantes à noter : primo, Gendry va mendier mes devoirs toute l’année et ce sera d’autant plus facile pour lui puisqu’il est tout le temps fourré chez Arya, autrement dit, chez moi. Secundo, les choses vont pouvoir avancer plus vite entre Jojen et toi, et ça c’est génial. Tertio, je suis avec Joff, comme prévu. J’ai hâte qu’il arrive pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle !  
— Mais on a Ramsay Bolton dans notre classe ! » Le visage de Jeyne en avait pâli d’horreur. Pour sa part, la rouquine n'était pas aussi impressionnée que son amie. « Figure-toi qu’il m’a paru plutôt… bizarre, mais rien de plus.  
— Sansa, il y a trois ans il a poignardé des gens dans le bras sans aucune raison ! En plein cours ! Et a essayé de jeter un prof par la fenêtre ! Je trouve ça dingue qu’il ait été réintégré dans un lycée public après ça ! Et évidemment ça tombe sur nous ! »

Et encore, ce n’était pas grand-chose à côté du reste, à en croire les ragots de quartier. Evidemment Sansa était inquiète aussi, d’autant plus que sa mère, Jon et Robb avaient expressément déconseillé à la fratrie Stark de parler à Ramsay, bien trop infréquentable. Problème : ce dernier semblait bien décidé à approcher Sansa de près. Quelques jours plus tôt, alors que la jeune fille sortait pour promener Lady, Ramsay était apparu sur le perron de sa maison, aux côtés de ses propres molosses. Il avait insisté pour l’accompagner. C’était à croire qu’il avait guetté à la fenêtre toute la journée, et attendu le moment opportun pour surgir tel un diable de sa boîte. Sansa avait moyennement apprécié la balade, notamment parce que les limiers déambulaient sans laisse et faisaient peur à Lady (sa maîtresse n'en menait pas large non plus), et qu’elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire à Ramsay. Elle aurait évidemment voulu lui poser des questions à propos des rumeurs terribles qui circulaient à son sujet, mais n’en avait pas eu le courage, son instinct lui murmurant qu’elle n’aimerait pas la réponse. Elle avait gardé le silence tout du long, se disant qu’au moins il la trouverait ennuyeuse et qu’il ne chercherait plus sa compagnie, ce qui réglerait tout. Elle s’était bien trompée car il recommença le jour suivant, et celui d’après. Pas plus tard que la veille, Robb l’avait vue revenir en sa compagnie, et avait sermonné sa petite sœur. Sansa, effarée, avait répondu qu’elle ne comprenait pas ce qu’elle avait bien pu faire pour se le coller sur le dos. Tout ce qu’elle avait proposé, c’était de l’aide aux devoirs !

Evidemment, Joffrey arriva avec une demi-heure de retard, parce qu’il avait pris le temps de se faire beau et d’essayer plusieurs tenues sous l’œil attendri de sa mère (elle avait voulu l’affubler de fleurs, quelle idée !). Il était arrivé en trombe dans une voiture luxueuse conduite par Sandor Clegane, son garde du corps personnel, qu’il avait insulté durant tout le trajet, pensant que ça le ferait arriver plus vite. Personne n’avait été témoin de sa glorieuse arrivée puisque tout le monde était déjà rentré en classe. Il se perdit dans les couloirs d’un lycée qui lui était encore inconnu, et parvint finalement à trouver sa salle. La prof le gratifia d’un « ça commence bien » et Joffrey alla conquérir la place gardée par Sansa, au premier rang. Au moins il avait réussi à se faire remarquer. Pas comme prévu, certes.

Il jeta un regard dédaigneux à sa petite amie, occupée à prendre en note la moindre parole de la prof. Il se retourna pour évaluer sa classe. Il ne connaissait pas grand monde, mais reconnut ce prolétaire de Gendry, assis à côté de la fenêtre, qui faisait des signes à quelqu’un se trouvant à l’extérieur. Joffrey supposa que ces gestes ridicules étaient destinés à cette ignoble peste d’Arya, ou bien à l’un de ses amis gueux, à savoir Jean-Roux et le gros Tourte-Chaude. Au fond il n’en avait cure. Assis au dernier rang se trouvait Ramsay, le regard vide, qui n’avait pas une seule affaire sur sa table. À bien y regarder, il n’avait même pas pris de sac.

« Jeune homme, veuillez vous retourner vers le tableau. Décidément vous avez juré de faire le mariole dès la rentrée, c’est bien. Bel état d’esprit pour avoir votre diplôme. »

Joffrey soupira de frustration. Il savait qu’il n’aurait pas dû s’inscrire dans cette cité scolaire bas de gamme et éloignée de tout. Le pire était qu’il n’y avait rien à faire entre les cours, on ne pouvait se rendre en ville sans prendre le bus. Or Joffrey détestait les transports en commun, et jamais il ne ferait l’effort de surmonter son dégoût. D’ailleurs, il se rendit brusquement compte qu’il avait oublié dans son empressement matinal la lunchbox préparée par sa mère. De mieux en mieux. Il allait devoir déjeuner au self. Quelle déchéance.

Comme il s’y attendait, le repas (lentille-saucisses) se révéla dégueulasse. Il devait endurer la discussion ennuyeuse à mourir de Sansa et Jeyne à propos de Dieu sait quel bouquin, Orgueil et quelque chose. Pour ne pas arranger les choses, Ramsay venait de s’installer sans même demander la permission en bout de table, à côté de Sansa. Joffrey devait donc se taper sa sale gueule qu’il commençait à ne plus pouvoir voir en peinture, et le pire était qu’il mangeait comme un porc, dévorant le contenu de son assiette à une vitesse stupéfiante, attrapant les saucisses avec ses doigts, se mettant de la moutarde partout, et mâchant la bouche ouverte. Joffrey remarqua les regards suspicieux de Sansa et Jeyne chaque fois que Ramsay manipulait son couteau. Ce dernier fit sursauter toute la table (Joffrey y compris, en espérant que personne n’avait remarqué) lorsqu’il se leva brusquement pour aller réclamer du rab.

« Bon, que quelqu’un m’explique ce que Ramsay Bolton fiche à notre table, lança Jeyne d’un ton grave pendant que le jeune homme était parti avec son assiette. Qu’est-ce qu’on a fait pour mériter ça ?  
— Depuis que Sansa lui a souhaité la bienvenue dans le quartier, ce taré nous colle partout, accusa Joffrey. Voilà ce que c’est d’être gentille, ça ne cause que des problèmes.  
— Je ne comprends pas ! s’exclama Sansa.  
— T’as vraiment un don pour attirer les mecs louches, se désola Jeyne. A ce sujet, Baelish est toujours aussi bizarre avec toi ? Maintenant qu’il a épousé ta tante Lysa, ça devrait aller mieux non ?  
— Oui et non, ça lui donne une raison de plus pour venir souvent chez nous, au grand dam de papa. Ça me fait drôle de devoir l’appeler oncle Petyr. Par contre, il ne lâche pas ma mère, depuis qu’ils travaillent ensemble à l’hôtel de ville elle n’a pas la paix cinq minu…  
— Je me disais, commença Ramsay qui venait de se rasseoir avec une assiette pleine (et de nouvelles saucisses), Orgueil et Préjugés ne serait-il pas plus intéressant si Darcy se présentait comme quelqu’un de normal et d’aimable, pour se révéler être le pire des enfoirés au fur et à mesure que l’intrigue avance ?  
— Tu… Tu as lu Jane Austen ? s’étonna Jeyne.  
— Mais ça n'aurait aucun intérêt, Lizzy aurait vu clair dans son jeu et ne l’aurait pas épousé… raisonna Sansa.  
— Elle n'aurait réalisé qu’après coup avoir épousé une enflure. Et comme à l'époque il n’était pas question de divorcer, elle aurait dû faire avec.  
— Heureusement que tu n’as pas écrit Orgueil et préjugés, grimaça la rouquine. Je n'aurais pas supporté une fin aussi horrible.  
— Bah, les fins heureuses sont d’un banal. »


	3. Chapitre 3

Pour la première fois (et sans doute la dernière) Arya avait obéi à sa mère. Elle avait donc abandonné ses cours de théâtre extra-scolaires, qui se déroulaient le lundi soir à 17h (c'est à dire pendant son cours de français) pour s'inscrire à celui du lycée. Le problème, c'est qu'elle était obligée de rester au lycée le mercredi après midi, mais au moins, elle avait réussi à négocier ses cours de krav maga, même s'ils avaient lieu à peine vingt minutes après son dernier cours de la journée, ce qui l’obligeait à se dépêcher.

Bref, après avoir mangé, elle se rendait sans grande motivation à son cours de théâtre. Elle n'y connaissait absolument personne, et n'avait réussi à convaincre ni Tourte-Chaude, ni Mycah, ni Gendry de l'accompagner. La jeune fille entra dans la salle et se plaça entre deux autres garçons pour écouter le discours de bienvenue du prof.

« Bonjour à tous, bienvenue dans le cours de théâtre. Je suis Jaqen H’gar, et cette année je vous apprendrai à devenir personne. »

Cette déclaration fut accueillie par des murmures interloqués. Arya ne comprenait pas très bien ce qu'il entendait par "devenir personne", et pourtant, ce n'était pas sa première année de théâtre, loin de là.

« A la fin de l'année, lors du spectacle, vous ne ferez qu'un avec votre personnage, vous serez votre personnage. Vous adopterez la façon de penser de celui que vous incarnerez, et vous oublierez votre identité, le temps d'un soir. Mais d'abord, il faut que vous sachiez de quel personnage vous devrez prendre le visage. Cette année, nous jouerons Rhinocéros, d'Eugène Ionesco. »

Arya reconnut le nom. Rhinocéros. Elle connaissait cette pièce. Elle ne l'avait pas lue ; Arya ne lisait que très peu, et jamais de théâtre. Elle considérait qu'il n'y avait aucun intérêt à lire quelque chose qui était de toute façon destiné à être regardé. Par contre, elle se souvenait très bien que pendant une semaine, le temps de le lire, Sansa n'avait fait que de lui en parler, lui racontant ce qui se passait, décrivant les personnages, lui expliquant que cette pièce était une métaphore des régimes totalitaires ou un truc comme ça. Arya n'avait toujours pas compris le rapport entre des gens qui se transformaient en rhinocéros et les régimes totalitaires, mais elle avait décidé de faire confiance à sa soeur. Après tout, c'était Sansa qui avait toujours eu 17 de moyenne en français, pas elle.

Au moins, tout ce qu'avait pu baratiner sa grande soeur allait lui être utile, parce qu'au moins, elle connaissait plus ou moins les personnages et leur importance. Elle décida instantanément qu'elle jouerait celui qui avait le plus de temps d'apparition et le plus de répliques : quel intérêt de s'inscrire à un club de théâtre si c'est pour n'apparaître qu'une fois dans la pièce ? Elle se souvint que le personnage principal s'appelait Jean — dans ses souvenirs, en tout cas. Au moins, elle ne jouerait pas une potiche qui ne sert à rien, d'autant que comme il y avait une minorité de garçons, les filles seraient bien obligées de jouer des hommes.

« Pour la distribution des rôles, continua le prof, nous allons procéder comme ci : j'annoncerai les noms, du plus important au moins important, et vous lèverez la main quand un personnage vous intéressera, en me disant votre nom. Je commence : Jean. »

Arya leva la main, rapide comme l'éclair. Elle voulait absolument avoir ce rôle.

« Oui ?  
— Ar...  
— Lola. »

Arya se retourna, sidérée. Derrière elle, ladite Lola, une blonde qui devait avoir son âge mais était dans l'autre seconde, ce qui expliquait qu'elle ne la connaissait pas, la regardait d'un air triomphant. Il suffit d'un regard pour que la brunette la déteste déjà. Elle était sûre qu'elle avait levé la main exprès pour l'embêter, et décida qu'elle allait redoubler d'effort pour se faire remarquer et la faire passer inaperçu. Ça lui apprendra à lui piquer le rôle principal !

« Très bien, Lola pour Jean. Bérenger maintenant... »

Arya n'avait pas la moindre idée de qui c'était, mais elle supposa que c'était le deuxième personnage principal. Elle leva donc la main, et cette fois, parvint à obtenir le rôle. Cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être de très mauvaise humeur pendant tout le reste de l'heure, qu'ils passèrent à faire des exercices de théâtre comme par exemple, des improvisations. Dix minutes avant la fin de l'heure, le prof leur donna les scripts pour qu'ils puissent le lire et surligner leurs répliques. Arya pesta intérieurement en voyant le nombre de répliques qu'avait Jean, et avoir le second rôle était une piètre consolation. Finalement, la fin de l'heure sonna, et elle partit sans regarder Lola qui parlait avec le prof.

Elle rentra à la maison et en arrivant sur le seuil, balança rageusement son sac par terre. Bran qui lisait dans la pièce d'à côté, leva les yeux au ciel et lui demanda :

« Qu'est-ce que t'as encore ?  
— Une peste m'a piqué le rôle que je voulais au théâtre, je suis dégoûtée !  
— Tu joues quelle pièce ? demanda Sansa en entrant, ignorant totalement les problèmes d'Arya. Est-ce que c'est Andromaque de Racine ? C'est ma pièce préférée. Ou une autre tragédie ?  
— Euh non, répondit Arya, c'est Rhinocéros. De Ionesco.  
— Ah, de l'absurde ! J'aime bien cette pièce aussi.  
— Tu aimes tous les livres, Sansa, corrigea Bran. »

Sansa le foudroya du regard, et continua :

« Tu joues qui ?  
— Bérenger, répondit Arya, maussade.  
— Joue bien, alors ! » conclut Sansa avant de remonter faire ses devoirs. Arya marmonna une réponse incompréhensible avant de prendre son sac et de monter dans sa chambre. Elle attrapa son téléphone et se plaignit à Gendry, Tourte-Chaude et Mycah (leur reprochant au passage une nouvelle fois de ne pas l'avoir accompagnée, et leur rappelant que les séances d'essai continuaient jusqu'à la fin du mois de septembre), espérant qu'eux au moins, seraient plus réceptifs. Il allait aussi falloir qu'elle apprenne son texte : il fallait qu'elle soit au point pour la prochaine fois, pour ridiculiser cette peste de Lola !


	4. Chapter 4

« Regarde, Davos, ce tableau là représente des paysans en train de labourer leur champ. On a appris en histoire jeudi dernier que les paysans devaient payer des impôts au seigneur, même qu'ils étaient obligés de donner une partie de leur récolte. C'est horrible, non ?  
— C'est vrai. C'est comme maintenant, après tout. Les gens paient des impôts à l'Etat, sous forme d'argent, et parfois l'Etat fait des bonnes choses avec. Ou parfois pas. Ça dépend. Il ne faut pas blâmer tous les dirigeants, même si parfois... ils n'aident pas beaucoup. »

Shireen haussa les épaules, pas très convaincue. Davos n'était pas très bien placé pour louer l'Etat. L'Etat ne l'avait pas beaucoup aidé, lorsque sa petite épicerie familiale avait fait faillite à cause de l'installation d'un grand magasin à quelques rues de là. Il avait eu beaucoup de chance de tomber sur Stannis et sa fille qui cherchaient justement quelqu'un à embaucher en tant qu'aide aux devoirs, bien que Davos ne soit peut-être pas le plus qualifié. Il s'était vite lié d'amitié avec la petite fille, quelques années plus tôt, et même si plus tard il s'était avéré qu'il n'était pas d'une grande aide — Shireen en savait nettement plus que lui — Stannis avait décidé de le garder.

Shireen était contente d'être au musée avec son père et Davos. D'autant qu'elle savait que dans quelques heures, ils rejoindraient son oncle Robert et sa tante Cersei avec ses cousins. Elle aimait bien son oncle mais Stannis et lui ne cessaient de se disputer à propos du travail. Shireen ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils en parlaient autant. La famille était bien plus importante que ce qui se passait au sein de l'entreprise, non ? En plus, elle n'aimait pas sa tante, et pour couronner le tout, elle ne supportait pas son cousin Joffrey. En fait, personne dans la famille n'aimait Cersei et son fils. Ils étaient hautains, et ils n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir une grande estime de la famille de Robert.  
Lorsqu'ils furent revenus à l'entrée, Shireen demanda à son père s'ils pouvaient aller voir la section égyptienne avant de partir. Ce dernier consulta sa montre, et secoua la tête :

« Non, on n'a pas le temps, Shireen. Il est quinze heures trente et je te rappelle qu'on doit aller voir ton oncle et ta tante à seize heures pour passer la soirée chez eux, tu n'as pas oublié j'espère ? »

La petite fille serra les dents. Non, elle n'avait pas oublié, et elle n'avait pas envie qu'on lui rappelle qu'elle allait devoir revoir son hypocrite de tante. Chaque minute passée avec Cersei allait être un supplice pour elle, elle le savait. Mais comme elle se doutait bien qu'elle n'avait pas le choix, elle décida de prendre son mal en patience. Une soirée, ça risquait d'être long.

Elle suivit Stannis et Davos à l'extérieur du musée et s'engouffra dans la voiture, à l'arrière. En fait, ils étaient en avance, comme d'habitude. Stannis conduisit lentement, sans commettre la moindre infraction, mais ça ne les empêcha pas d'arriver avec dix minutes d'avance. Il regarda autour de lui, cherchant la voiture de son frère Renly sur le perron du Donjon Rouge, avant de se rappeler qu'il n'avait toujours pas passé son permis, et que de toute façon c'était scientifiquement impossible qu'il arrive aussi tôt. Si Renly n'avait pas dix minutes de retard, c'est qu'il y avait un problème grave.

Ils pénétrèrent dans le manoir l'un après l'autre, accueillis par le rire tonitruant de Robert. Il salua Davos et Stannis avant de soulever Shireen comme si elle avait le poids d'une plume.

« Et voilà ma nièce préférée ! »

Il la reposa puis laissa passer Cersei qui les embrassa tous froidement. Shireen savait que Cersei la détestait, tout comme Stannis et Renly, mais qu'elle ne le montrait pas, cachant cette haine sous une bonne dose d'hypocrisie. Peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi, en même temps.

Il n'y avait que Joffrey qui restait en arrière, regardant Shireen avec un air de dégoût. Elle rougit en se souvenant de ce qui la dérangeait sur sa figure. Elle portait les cicatrices d'un cancer de la peau qu'elle avait développé l'année passée. Après une interminable période de convalescence pendant laquelle ses parents et Davos n'avaient cessé de s'inquiéter, elle avait fini par s'en sortir, ne gardant que cette cicatrice grise sur la joue gauche.  
Peut-être que cet idiot de Joffrey avait peur que s'il s'approchait d'elle, il attraperait un cancer de la peau lui aussi ? Il était tellement bête qu'il ne savait sans doute pas qu'un cancer n'était pas contagieux ; d'ailleurs, si ça l'était, il était évident que Cersei éviterait sa nièce comme la peste. Celle-ci pouvait donc en conclure que Joffrey était l'être le plus stupide qu'elle connaissait, et qu'il refuse ou non de s'approcher d'elle ne lui changeait pas grand chose, parce qu'elle non plus n'avait pas envie de s'approcher de lui. Et si sa bêtise était contagieuse ?

Comme prévu, une vingtaine de minutes après l'arrivée de son frère, Renly ouvrit la porte en trombe, haletant.

« Désolé, le bus était en retard, et...  
— Non, tu es juste parti en retard, comme d'habitude », soupira Stannis.

Renly rougit, donc Stannis avait raison en disant que ce n'était pas de la faute des transports en commun, mais bien de la sienne. Son visage s'éclaira lorsqu'il vit Shireen courir vers lui pour lui faire un câlin. Elle aimait beaucoup son oncle Renly parce qu'il n'était pas trop vieux et qu'il partageait toujours des histoires croustillantes sur la fac de sciences po.

Lorsque tout le monde fut arrivé, on passa dans le salon. Shireen s'installa sur un des fauteuils moelleux, à côté de Davos et bien loin de Joffrey et Cersei. Elle les mettait au défi de se moquer de Davos, qu'ils regardaient depuis le début d'un air suspicieux. En même temps, il n'était pas riche, et il ne semblait y avoir que ça qui comptait pour la mère et le fils. L'argent. Quelle bande de snobs, se disait Shireen ! Ils ne méritaient pas d'avoir une famille aussi gentille que la sienne, puisque seul l'argent leur importait.

Elle entendit des pas dans l'escalier et vit Tommen et Myrcella descendre en trombe. Elle se leva d'un bond et courut les enlacer avant de les suivre à l'étage, tandis que les voix commençaient à monter dans le salon : la question du travail avait fini par être abordée.

•••

« Les enfants, à table ! »

La voix de Cersei résonna à l'étage. Shireen prit une dernière fois le chat de Margeary dans ses bras, et descendit les escaliers en courant, une feuille de papier à la main. Elle alla la montrer à Davos en riant.

« Regarde, Tommen, Myrcella et moi on t'a dessiné !  
— Ma tête ressemble à un oignon », répondit le vieil homme en souriant.

Shireen regarda son dessin. Elle avait beau adorer écrire, elle n'avait pas beaucoup de talent pour l'illustration. Du coup, son Davos ne ressemblait pas vraiment à Davos, mais plutôt à un bonhomme-bâton dont le corps avait été élargi par un trait de crayon d'une autre couleur (l'oeuvre de Myrcella ou Tommen, sans doute). La tête, pointue en haut et arrondie en bas, ressemblait effectivement à un oignon.

« Ah oui, concéda-t-elle. Bon bah tu seras un oignon, Davos ! »

Et ils rejoignirent la salle à manger en riant. Shireen s'installa entre ses deux cousins qu'elle appréciait. Une domestique sortit un plat de rôti et de pommes de terre du four. Robert s'assit en bout de table en poussant un grognement et se servit une énorme part de viande et de pommes de terre (un bon quart du plat, en fait). Au grand dam de Shireen, son père poursuivit la conversation enflammée de tout-à-l'heure :

« Toujours est-il, Robert, que tu ne peux pas accorder un congé à tout le monde en même temps, sinon il ne restera plus personne pour travailler !  
— Mes employés ont le droit de prendre des congés quand ils veulent, grommela Robert, la bouche pleine.  
— D'ailleurs, renchérit Renly, il y a peu de chance pour que tous les employés demandent un congé en même temps.  
— Néanmoins, objecta Cersei, il faut faire attention à...  
— Silence, femme ! la coupa Robert. Cette discussion ne te concerne pas. »

Cersei referma la bouche en plein milieu de sa phrase, abasourdie. Son mari n'avait décidément aucun savoir vivre et aucun respect pour elle. Elle allait finir par demander le divorce.  
Stannis et Renly se turent eux aussi, étonnés d'une telle conduite. Bien qu'elle trouvait l'attitude de son oncle choquante, Shireen n'était pas mécontente qu'il ait cloué le bec de sa tante.  
En bref, une atmosphère pesante s'était installée autour de la table, et le silence était seulement brisé par le bruit que faisait Robert en mangeant. Renly lança soudain :

« Je pense que je ne passerai jamais mon permis, les transports en commun sont de toute façon bien plus fiables que moi. »

Et la discussion reprit de plus belle, chacun émettant son avis sur l'importance ou non d'avoir son permis pour pouvoir trouver un emploi. C'était une discussion de grandes personnes qui n'intéressait ni Shireen, ni Tommen, ni Myrcella, alors eux poursuivirent leur débat sur le scénario du dernier comics des Avengers. Lorsqu'ils finirent de manger, il était tard, même si le trajet n'avait pas été long, tout le monde était quand même fatigué, alors les adultes décidèrent qu'il était l'heure de se coucher, et malgré leurs supplication, Shireen et ses cousins n'eurent d'autre choix que de monter se coucher.


	5. Chapter 5

Dernier jour de collège avant les vacances d’octobre. Rickon tenait beaucoup à Halloween. C’était même sa fête préférée. C’était la seule occasion de l’année où il avait le droit de vagabonder où bon lui semblait la nuit. Enfin, il restait sous la surveillance d’adultes, à savoir Robb, Jon ou Theon, mais c’était tout de même gratifiant. Il adorait passer du temps avec ses frères et sœurs, avec eux il n’avait pas besoin d’amis ! Il se demandait quel maquillage horrifique allait encore inventer Arya cette année. Le petit garçon se perdit dans ses pensées et faillit ne pas entendre la sonnerie.

Quand sa journée fut terminée, il alla au CDI faire ses devoirs. Il serait bien rentré à la maison avec Arya, mais elle avait prévu d’aller traîner en ville avec Gendry, Mycah et Tourte-Chaude. Il avait donc une heure à tuer avant de retrouver Sansa, qui finissait ses cours à dix-sept heures. Il finit par aller l’attendre directement devant sa salle et se jeta sur elle pour lui faire un câlin lorsqu’elle fut sortie. Il remarqua qu’elle avait l’air patraque, et une odeur de mort s’échappant de la salle de cours parvint à ses narines.

« Bleuargh, mais qu’est-ce que vous faisiez là dedans ?! s’estomaqua le petit.  
— Dissection, soupira Sansa. On était en binôme, Joff a découpé notre souris n’importe comment, je n’ose pas imaginer la note qu’on va avoir.  
— Bonjour petit, salua un Ramsay tout sourire. Je t’aurais bien montré mon chef d’œuvre, mais cet enculé de prof a balancé ma souris à la poubelle et m’a mis quatre heures de colle au passage.  
— Pas étonnant, tu n’as pas du tout respecté l’exercice », répondit la jeune fille d’un air ennuyé.

Rickon ne chercha pas à en savoir plus. En vérité, Ramsay avait dédaigné les consignes de découpe et avait préféré faire les choses à sa manière : lui et Locke s’étaient amusés sur la souris morte en l’écorchant soigneusement, en déroulant ses boyaux et en extrayant ses organes un à un pour les balancer sur les élèves les plus proches. Non seulement c’était parfaitement inapproprié, mais c’était salissant ; aussi avaient-ils passé le reste du TP à récurer leurs saletés sur ordre du prof, scandalisé par une telle conduite.

Jeyne salua Rickon et échangea un regard entendu avec sa meilleure amie, avant de se diriger vers la sortie en compagnie de Jojen, ce qui fit sourire Sansa. Son sourire s’effaça quand elle réalisa que Joffrey était sorti en trombe de la salle sans même lui dire au revoir.  
Les deux Stark s’en seraient bien passé, mais Ramsay décida de les accompagner sur le chemin du retour, bavardant joyeusement des détails de la journée qu’il estimait amusants. Un silence gênant s’était installé depuis quelques minutes, Sansa et Rickon l’ayant laissé parler tout seul. Finalement, le petit ne put contenir son enthousiasme et aborda le sujet qui l’avait titillé toute la journée :

« Sansa, tu te déguises en quoi cette année pour Halloween ?  
— Mmm… Aucune idée, j’avoue que je n’y ai pas encore vraiment réfléchi.  
— Moi j’veux me déguiser en yéti, Osha m’a donné plein de peaux de bêtes, t’auras plus qu’à les coudre ensemble !  
— Euh oui, pas de problème, je te ferai ça ce soir si tu veux.  
— Je ne fais rien pour Halloween, ça ne vous ennuie pas si je vous accompagne, demanda soudain Ramsay. Non ? Super. »  
Sansa mit quelques secondes à comprendre ce qui venait de se passer et tourna la tête vers Ramsay, qu’elle avait tenté d’ignorer jusqu’à présent. Venait-il vraiment de s’incruster dans la soirée Halloween des Stark ?  
« Tu sais Ramsay, on se maquille un peu et on accompagne les gosses faire du porte à porte. Rien de bien folichon, tenta Sansa, s’attirant un « Eh ! » de la part de Rickon, qui n’aimait pas qu’on dénigre Halloween.  
— Ça vous fera un adulte de plus dans la bande, la nuit les rues sont tellement peu sûres de nos jours » fit Ramsay en feignant une mine navrée.  
Le problème de Sansa, c’est qu’elle ne savait pas dire non.

 

♦♦♦

C’était compliqué de savoir qui maquillait qui. Ils n’avaient pas beaucoup de temps, ils devaient avoir fini avant le soir, et Arya insistait pour s’occuper de tout le monde, parce qu’elle avait “plein d’idées”, sauf qu’elle ne pouvait pas être partout à la fois. Au bout d'un moment on se demanda qui s’occuperait de maquiller Theon ; tout le monde était occupé, l’heure tournait et il n’avait même pas choisi son déguisement. Finalement, Ramsay lança :

« Je m’occupe de maquiller Schlingue ! Je sais exactement ce que je vais lui faire. »

Le sourire qui se dessinait sur son visage n’augurait rien de bon, et personne n’avait envie de lui faire confiance, sauf qu’ils n’avaient pas le choix. Ramsay disparut donc dans la pièce d’à côté avec son souffre-douleur favori, et à bien y réfléchir, c’était évident qu’il lui réservait encore un sale coup.

« Mais pourquoi l’appelle-t-il Schlingue ? » s’étonna Bran, formulant la question que tout le monde se posait.

Un haussement d’épaule général répondit à sa question. Personne ne savait dans quelles circonstances ils s’étaient rencontrés, mais de toute évidence le Greyjoy et le Bolton ne pouvaient pas se sentir. En vérité, alors qu’il était venu chercher Bran en voiture pour le mener chez l’orthopédiste après les cours, Theon avait repéré P’tit Jon Omble et Harald Karstark traînant devant l’entrée d’Harrenhal. Il avait été témoin de leur petit manège qui consistait à interpeller des gamins isolés, leur demander de leur prêter un téléphone pour une urgence, puis de ne jamais le rendre. Theon avait rassemblé son courage, et avait menacé d’appeler les flics. C’est alors que Ramsay était arrivé pour rejoindre ses compères racketteurs, et le moins qu’on puisse dire était que la conversation avait dégénéré. Depuis, Ramsay semblait avoir juré de mener la vie dure à Theon, affirmant que sa « tête ne lui revenait décidément pas ».

Arya reprit son œuvre ; à moitié grimpée sur le fauteuil roulant de Bran, elle était en train de lui crayonner la figure afin de le rendre zombifique. Ils étaient tellement en retard qu’elle n’avait pas le temps de lui faire un maquillage très élaboré.

« C’est assez dégueu, ce que tu es en train de faire, remarqua Gendry. Je t’ai connue plus pro.  
— Oui, ben ça fera l’affaire ! Je te signale que c’est ta faute si je suis obligée de torcher le maquillage de Bran, vu que j’ai pris tout l’aprem pour te faire un visage du feu de Dieu ! » se justifia la brunette.

En effet, Gendry arborait un sourire de l’ange très réaliste, Arya ayant particulièrement pris le temps de bien appliquer le latex et le faux sang. D’ailleurs elle en avait mis partout sur la moquette, et les taches risquaient de ne pas s’en aller — Vieille Nan, l’aide ménagère de la maisonnée, allait en râler pendant des semaines. Arya s’était composé un double visage, et l’effet était plutôt réussi. Elle bénissait les cours d’arts plastiques qui lui avaient permis de s’entraîner à dessiner des faux sourcils, un faux nez et une fausse bouche.  
Rickon apparut dans la pièce, tout fier dans son déguisement de yéti cousu main. Osha, l’auxiliaire de santé de Bran, s’était déguisée en sorcière, et elle avait réussi à rendre ses cheveux encore plus hirsutes que d’habitude. Quant à Sansa, elle se lamentait encore de l’absence de Joffrey (qui avait eu « mieux à faire que de participer à une fête de gamins »).  
« J’ai parfois l’impression que Joff se fiche complètement d’être mon petit ami, je propose des activités et il m’envoie paître à chaque fois, s’apitoya la jeune fille.  
— C’est un connard égoïste, je t’avais prévenue, répondit Arya.  
— Mais il n’était pas comme ça au début !  
— Conneries, il a toujours été comme ça. Tu es au courant que ton maquillage ne ressemble à rien ? »

Sansa avait tenté de reproduire un tutoriel qu’elle avait trouvé sur youtube, mais elle avait fait n’importe quoi et ressemblait davantage à un clown raté qu’à une poupée démoniaque. La rouquine soupira et entreprit de démaquiller rageusement son visage.

« Tant pis, je ne serai pas déguisée, rugit-elle. Finalement je préférerais continuer à creuser des citrouilles plutôt que sortir…  
— Pas question, tu viens !! » hurla Rickon.

Theon reparut enfin dans la pièce, suivi de Ramsay qui arborait un sourire de satisfaction — son air naturel, en fait. Sansa sursauta tant le maquillage dont il avait été affublé était réaliste : des entailles qui semblaient réelles parcouraient son visage et sa joue avait l'air brûlée. Arya se leva d'un bond, son crayon à yeux toujours à la main, pour lancer un "wouaw" admiratif. En fait, le seul qui ne semblait pas enchanté de ce maquillage était Theon, qui ne cessait de grimacer, comme s'il avait réellement mal. Sansa supposa que Ramsay n'avait pas été tendre en mettant le latex : elle commençait à le connaître un peu.

Quant au Bolton, il n’avait pas fait d’effort vestimentaire particulier et ne portait aucun maquillage. Il fallait dire qu’il n’avait nul besoin d’artifices pour effrayer tout le quartier ; sa réputation était bien suffisante. Arya s’inquiétait d’ailleurs à ce sujet, craignant que les gens referment la porte en le reconnaissant, sans leur donner le moindre bonbon. Elle n’arrivait toujours pas à croire qu’ils allaient devoir se le coltiner, quelle plaie. Le jeune homme examina Sansa en souriant.

« Tiens, on est assortis ! » s’extasia-t-il.

La rouquine lui rendit un sourire gêné, s’empressa d’attraper son manteau et rattrapa Rickon, Bran et Osha, qui en avaient eu marre d’attendre les autres et étaient partis devant. Le reste du groupe ne tarda pas à suivre et la tournée d’Halloween commença. Ils ne s’amusèrent pas autant qu’ils l’auraient voulu ; Bran avait froid, Sansa se plaignit tout du long de l’attitude de Joffrey, ce qui gonfla tout le monde, Theon traîna des pieds et avait l’air plus mort que vif, ce qui inquiéta Osha qui insista pour rentrer plus tôt, et la présence intrusive de Ramsay jetait un froid sur le groupe. Seuls Arya et Gendry avaient l’air de passer un bon moment, marchant légèrement en retrait et faisant raisonner la rue de leurs éclats de rire. Rickon avait récolté assez de bonbons pour considérer cette tournée comme plutôt réussie. S’il devait noter cette soirée d’Halloween, il lui mettrait un 12/20.

 

♦♦♦

« Tu ne t'es pas démaquillé, ou quoi ? »

Cela faisait déjà deux jours qu'Halloween était passé, et Theon gardait son maquillage presque aussi net qu'au début.

« Si, si ! C'est juste le latex qui refuse de partir. »

Sansa haussa un sourcil, elle n'y croyait pas vraiment. Elle était sûre que Theon n'avait simplement pas assez frotté. Elle ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait être moins débrouillard qu'elle.

« Viens, je vais t'aider. »

Elle le poussa dans la salle de bain, prit un coton, versa du démaquillant dessus et frotta énergiquement.

« Ah ! »

Du sang s'était mis à couler des "fausses" écorchures de Theon. Il se regarda dans le miroir d'un air paniqué.

« Merde, tu les as rouvertes !  
— Comment ça, "rouvertes" ?  
— Euh... Comment dire...  
— Tu te fous de moi ?! s'emporta Sansa. Ton maquillage "hyper réaliste" comme dirait Arya s'avère ne pas être un maquillage, et tout ce que tu trouves à me dire c'est ça ? Et je suppose que cette brûlure aussi est vraie ? Quelle horreur, c'est lui qui t'a fait ça hein ? Mais enfin Theon, pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit à personne ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? »

Theon ne répondit rien, mais eut un mouvement de recul.

« Je vais prévenir les autres, ils faut qu'ils le sachent.  
— Non ! »

Theon prit l'épaule de Sansa, l'empêchant d'aller plus loin. Elle se retourna, éberluée, et s'étonna :

« Quoi ?  
— Personne ne doit savoir, tu m'entends ? Si quelqu'un l'apprend, je... je donne pas cher de ma peau. »

Sansa n'avait jamais été aussi choquée de toute sa vie. Elle savait que ce n'était pas l'amour fou entre Ramsay et Theon, certes ; elle savait aussi que le meilleur ami de son frère avait du mal à se défendre face au tortionnaire qu'était Ramsay. Mais jamais elle n'aurait osé imaginer quels traitement ce dernier réservait à son bouc émissaire. Et de toute façon, son imagination n'aurait pas été aussi loin. Et puis elle se rappela les raisons de son internement, les rumeurs. "Il a poignardé des gens dans le bras sans aucune raison !" Jeyne avait eu raison de se méfier de Ramsay, et Sansa aurait dû en faire autant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? finit-t-elle par demander.  
— Rien, on ne fait rien du tout. On laisse couler, acheva-t-il.  
— On laisse... mais...  
— Arrête, Sansa. Laisse tomber. Y a rien qu'on puisse faire. »

Elle recula de quelques pas. Elle ne voulait pas laisser tomber, mais Theon avait raison, ils ne pouvaient rien faire. Ramsay était trop dangereux, et elle savait pertinemment qu'il mettrait ses menaces à exécution. Tout ce qu'il lui restait à faire c'était de ne plus le laisser leur faire du mal, à elle, à Theon, ou à qui que ce soit.


	6. Chapter 6

Ce midi là, le self était particulièrement bruyant. Sansa hésitait entre les betteraves et les carottes râpées. Comme Jeyne, derrière elle, la pressait de choisir, elle décida finalement de prendre les deux. Soudain, elle entendit un bruit à côté d'elle, et remarqua que quelqu'un venait de s'installer juste à côté d'elle dans la file d'attente. Elle tourna la tête : c’était Ramsay, toujours avec son sourire bizarre qui ne cessait de lui faire peur. Elle avait décidé qu’elle ne lui parlerait plus jamais, pourtant il venait toujours la voir, toujours pour la tourmenter. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi c’était sur elle que ça tombait, mais elle était tellement malchanceuse qu’au fond, ça ne l’étonnait même pas. Et puis, elle ferait mieux de s’estimer heureuse : elle savait pertinemment que le traitement qu’il réservait à Theon était pire encore. Halloween restait gravé dans sa mémoire, et chaque fois qu’elle regardait Ramsay ou Theon, elle y repensait.

Bref, elle se dépêcha de remplir son assiette pour retourner dans la queue, là où il ne pourrait pas la suivre (quoiqu’en fait, Ramsay passait son temps à doubler tout le monde, donc ça ne changerait sans doute pas grand chose) quand il lui adressa finalement la parole.

« J'ai un truc à te montrer ! Devine ce que c'est. »

Ces paroles furent assorties d'un rire joyeux. Sansa détourna le regard, se concentrant sur son plat de betteraves et de carottes râpées. Elle ne voulait même pas répondre. Peut-être que si elle se taisait, il abandonnerait et se mêlerait de son assiette ? Ça faisait un bout de temps qu'elle espérait ça, elle aurait dû comprendre que Ramsay ne se lasserait jamais de venir lui parler pour lui raconter n'importe quoi. Ça avait commencé dès leur rencontre, et elle se demandait quand est-ce que cela cesserait.

« Un indice : ça appartient à Schlingue ! »

Il sortit quelque chose de son sac et Sansa, intriguée, commença à se demander de quoi il s'agissait. D'ailleurs, peut-être pourrait-elle même le rendre à Theon, après tout. Elle se doutait qu'il n'avait pas offert quelque chose à Ramsay de bon coeur, surtout que ce dernier, à l'instar de ses amis aussi malveillants que lui, était un racketteur professionnel.

« Il l'a perdu le soir d'Halloween. Tu n'auras qu'à le lui rendre, si tu veux. Même si je ne vois pas trop ce qu'il peut bien en faire maintenant... Ça a perdu toute utilité, dans cet état. »

Sansa poussa un cri et commença à trembler. Un doigt. C'était un doigt. Un doigt dont se dégageait un relent nauséabond de chair pourrie (il faut dire qu'Halloween datait de plusieurs semaines déjà). L'odeur lui monta à la gorge et elle eut un haut le coeur. Comme elle ne supportait pas la vue du sang, et encore moins la vue de... morceaux de corps humain, le résultat fut rapide : elle vomit dans le plat de betteraves. Jeyne, qui n'avait pas vu la cause de cette soudaine nausée, se demanda si son amie était malade. Voyant le personnel du self rappliquer (rendre le contenu de son estomac dans les betteraves n'était pas très bien vu apparemment), elle décida qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment le temps de se le demander et poussa Sansa vers le réfectoire, et tant pis si elles n'avaient pas eu le temps de prendre le plat. Ramsay enfouit le bout de chair dans sa poche et s'en alla en riant :

« Je ne pensais pas que ça te choquerait autant de voir des morceaux de Theon ! »

Sansa qui commençait à retrouver ses esprits le foudroya du regard. Elle ne savait pas quoi en penser. Enfin si, elle savait très bien quoi en penser, mais pour le moment elle en était encore au stade de surprise. C'était bien la première fois qu'un de ses camarades la hélait dans la file du self pour lui montrer le doigt coupé d'une autre personne ! D'autant qu'elle connaissait Theon, ce qui rendait la situation encore plus étrange. Elle entendait les soupirs agacés des agents de nettoyage et se demanda brièvement si l'on pouvait se prendre des heures de colle après avoir vomi dans un plat de betteraves à cause des horreurs montrées par un élève. A bien y réfléchir, il y avait peu de chance pour que qui que ce soit y ait songé. Avec un peu de chance, ce serait oublié. Avec encore un peu plus de chance, ce serait Ramsay qui serait puni. Et sans doute pas par de la retenue.

Sansa se laissa traîner par son amie jusqu’à une table. Ses jambes menacèrent de la lâcher. Elle entendit vaguement la proposition de Jeyne de la mener à l’infirmerie, et refusa farouchement. Comment aller expliquer une telle abjection à l’infirmière ? Il fallait qu’elle retrouve ses esprits et réfléchisse aux données du problème, évaluer quelle était la meilleure façon d’agir. Face à Ramsay, il ne s’agissait pas de réagir à chaud et de commettre une erreur qui pourrait s’avérer irréparable.  
Celui-ci, l’air triomphant, retourna s’asseoir dans le réfectoire à quelques tables de Sansa et Jeyne, où il pourrait les avoir en ligne de mire. Jeyne inspectait la rouquine, dont le visage était déformé par le dégoût et la terreur.

« Hey, Sansa, que s’est-il passé ? Pourquoi tu ne veux pas aller à l’infirmerie ? Tu as clairement besoin d’un examen et d’un médicament » tenta de raisonner Jeyne d’un ton apaisant.

Sansa n’arrivait pas à réprimer ses tremblements et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Comment avait elle fait pour ne pas observer qu’il manquait un doigt à Theon ? Celui-ci avait dû se démener pour le cacher et avait bien réussi son coup, personne ne l’avait remarqué ! Elle chercha du regard le fils Bolton, qui lui rendit un sourire en coin et un regard glacial, la mettant implicitement au défi de raconter cela à quiconque. Sansa manqua défaillir. Agir, il fallait agir.Téléphoner à Theon.

La rouquine se leva brusquement et courut vers la sortie du self, ignorant les protestations de Jeyne, de plus en plus inquiète du comportement de son amie. Lorsque Sansa fût à l’extérieur, elle se rua vers un coin tranquille et appela fiévreusement son ami, priant pour qu’il ne soit pas en cours (Sansa l’ignorait, mais il n’y avait aucun risque : la présence de Theon en cours était un phénomène rare qui n’arrivait qu’en cas d’alignement parfait des astres)

« Allô, Sansa ?  
— Theon, Ramsay vient de me montrer ton doigt coupé, articula-t-elle avec peine, tant ces paroles lui paraissaient surréalistes.  
— …  
— Theon ?  
— Je me suis coupé le doigt au cours d’un accident en cuisine.  
— Quoi ?! Pas du tout, je sais très bien ce qui s’est passé ! Theon, d’abord il te lacère et te brûle la figure et ensuite ça, dis-moi ce que je dois fai…  
—Toi et moi on connaît la vérité, mais c’est ce qu’on dira aux autres. » Sansa en resta sans voix. Alors il proposait de faire l’autruche, de faire comme si tout était normal ? Laisser impuni Ramsay alors qu’il avait mutilé Theon, un quasi-membre de sa famille ? Le jeune homme entendit son amie éclater en sanglots à l’autre bout du fil, et il se mordit les lèvres pour retenir ses propres larmes. « Pourquoi fait-il ça ? demanda la jeune fille entre deux hoquets.  
— Juste pour le plaisir de faire souffrir les gens. C’est un sadique Sansa, au sens littéral du terme. Éloigne-toi de lui et reste en dehors de tout ça, tu vois bien qu’il est trop dangereux. »

Il raccrocha. Sansa se laissa choir au pied du mur contre lequel elle s’était appuyé. La situation la dépassait totalement, et le pire était qu’elle s’en sentait responsable. C’était elle qui avait naïvement laissé approcher Ramsay de sa famille. Elle l’avait laissé s’introduire dans sa vie sans vraiment réagir, le sous-estimant... et avait le sentiment qu’il était trop tard pour réparer les dégât. Sa passivité coûtait déjà cher à Theon. Comme elle regrettait de n’avoir pas écouté les avertissements de Jeyne et de Robb ! Elle se recroquevilla et se mit à sangloter. Elle ne sut dire combien de temps elle était restée comme ça, mais quelqu’un finit par lui adresser la parole. Elle leva la tête et reconnut Joffrey, hilare.

« Je rentre chez moi pour manger et quand je reviens, j’apprends que tu as vomi dans le plat de betteraves ! Honnêtement, ça a fait ma journée ! Quand je te disais que ce self était à vomir ! »

Il rit encore un temps puis observa sans regarder le visage désolé de Sansa. Il haussa les épaules et s’en alla en direction de son casier. Sansa fût prise d’une vague de haine pour son petit ami. Etait-il possible d’être aussi indélicat et peu attentionné ? Il venait de se moquer d’elle et ne s’était même pas enquis de son état de santé ! Elle avait l’habitude de lui pardonner ce genre de choses qui arrivaient fréquemment entre eux, mais là c’était trop. Cela ne lui ressemblait guère, mais elle n'avait qu'une envie : sécher tous ses cours de l’après-midi et rentrer chez elle se blottir sous la couette. La mort dans l’âme, elle se traîna vers sa salle. Elle allait devoir faire bonne figure et rassurer Jeyne. Elle allait devoir également envoyer un texto à Robb pour le prier de bien vouloir venir la chercher en voiture ; il était hors de question qu’elle rentre à pied car cela signifiait devoir endurer à nouveau la présence de Ramsay, qui s’acharnait à faire le chemin du retour avec elle. Elle se demanda comment elle allait pouvoir se retenir de tout raconter à Robb. Elle se dit ensuite que son grand frère avait déjà bien des soucis au travail, et l’ambiance était déjà suffisamment tendue entre lui et Roose Bolton. Robb montait vite les échelons au sein de Northerner Energy, et Roose voyait le jeune Stark comme une menace à son leadership de vice-président. Ce n’était pas la peine d’aller envenimer les choses en confrontant Roose au sujet de son fils, d’autant qu’elle connaissait le caractère fonceur de Robb et son manque de tact ; une erreur diplomatique était vite arrivée.

Non, mieux valait écouter la volonté de Theon. Après tout, le jeune homme de vingt-deux ans était plus expérimenté et savait mieux qu’elle. Elle allait garder profil bas, même si au fond elle savait que ce n’était pas la bonne chose à faire.


	7. Chapter 7

Tout le monde s'affairait dans la cuisine de Winterfell. Cat essayait de farcir la dinde tandis qu'Arya, qui avait invité Gendry (mais pas Tourte-Chaude, qui avait été malheureusement retenu par sa famille, quelle idée !) avait entrepris avec lui de découper des ronds dans un plat de pâtes aux petits pois réfrigéré. Sa mère lui avait répété des dizaines de fois que ce plat était beaucoup trop compliqué et ne serait sans le moindre doute même pas bon, mais Arya n’en avait fait qu'à sa tête et avait décidé que Gendry et elle feraient les meilleures beignets de pâtes du monde. Ils avaient néanmoins raté la recette et mélangé la chapelure aux pâtes au lieu de les rouler dedans. Désormais, ils trempaient les beignets mal découpés dans un mélange de farine et d'eau.

Sansa avait décrété que ni elle ni Joffrey ne mangeraient ces horreurs, que ça n'aurait pas de goût et pas le moindre intérêt. Arya s'était mise en colère et lui avait balancé une cuillerée de farine et d'eau dans la figure pendant que leur mère avait le dos tourné. Sansa avait répliqué en lui envoyant du jus de dinde ; Catelyn s'était retournée à ce moment là, et avait grondé la rouquine qui avait rougi, honteuse.

Bran s'était assis sur le canapé et jouait à Kirby avec Rickon. Ned avait tenté de mettre le nez dans la cuisine pendant une dizaine de minutes, mais avait cassé un plat et décidé qu'il s'occuperait plutôt de la décoration avec Robb.

Catelyn laissa soudain tomber par mégarde la dinde dans la sauce, éclaboussant par la même occasion Sansa qui se mit à hurler et courut à la salle de bain pour se nettoyer, ainsi que les beignets de Gendry et Arya, qui n'avaient pas besoin de ça pour être fort peu appétissants. Leur mère lança un regard fébrile à l'heure ; les invités n'allaient pas tarder à arriver, et rien n'était prêt. Les familles Lannister et Baratheon avaient été invitées pour Thanksgiving, et tous les Stark imaginaient déjà les regards hautains que leur lancerait Cersei. Heureusement, Vieille Nan était là pour aider Catelyn, surtout qu'elle était la seule dans cette maison à savoir cuisiner correctement.

Les beignets d'Arya furent mis au four, tout comme la dinde ; Vieille Nan entreprenait de préparer les légumes lorsque la sonnerie retentit. Sansa courut ouvrir, ravie de voir Joffrey qui l'accueillit avec dédain. Elle n'échappa pas au regard suspicieux de Cersei. Robert apparut sur le seuil de la porte, regarda Ned qui était lui aussi venu à la rencontre des invités, et lança en riant grassement :

« Tu as grossi ! »

Ned rit également, puis Cat arriva. Tout le monde s'embrassait, et Rickon était heureux de revoir ses amis, Shireen et Tommen (même s'ils étaient dans la même classe et se voyaient donc tous les jours). Stannis et Renly suivaient, ainsi que le commissaire Jaime, frère de Cersei et accessoirement patron de Jon. D'ailleurs, Jon rappliqua après avoir reposé la bougie qu'il venait d'allumer. Catelyn remarqua que la bougie en question était en train de couler sur la table basse parce que Jon avait oublié de la remettre dans sa soucoupe ; elle courut donc la replacer après que tous les invités aient été accueillis. Enfin, pas tous, parce qu'il manquait sa famille : Lysa, Petyr et Robin avaient été invités (malgré toutes les protestations des enfants qui haïssaient leur cousin Robin), ainsi que Brynden et Edmure.

Sansa s'était éclipsée avec Joffrey, espérant qu'éventuellement il accepte de la câliner. Mais c'était sans compter sur le Baratheon qui avait préféré insulter sa famille, et critiquer sa maison.  
Dans le salon, Ned vantait les résultats de sa fille aînée. Robert disait que son fils avait tendance à revenir avec des sales notes, mais qu'il n'en avait pas grand-chose à faire ; quant à Cersei, elle reprochait à Sansa de ne pas aider son fils et même de le tirer vers le bas. Heureusement, cette dernière n'entendait pas ces aberrations, sinon elle se serait insurgée : c'était elle qui aidait toujours Joffrey à faire ses DM, finissant toujours pas le laisser copier — chose dont elle n'avait pas l'habitude et qui lui déplaisait.  
Shireen, Tommen et Rickon s'étaient installés devant la table basse ; la fillette montrait ses derniers dessins à son ami, qui s'improvisait critique d'art.

On entendit des pas au dehors, et quelqu'un sonna à la porte : c'étaient les Tully qui étaient enfin arrivés. Cat embrassa son oncle et son frère, ainsi que sa soeur et son neveu, plus froidement, et Petyr qui semblait ravi de la voir.  
Ned et Robert avaient beau tenter de détendre l'atmosphère, il était évident que certains dans la pièce auraient préféré ne pas se voir. Lysa décocha un regard meurtrier à Catelyn lorsque Petyr s'assit à côté d'elle, et comme chacun le savait, Cersei ne portait pas les Stark dans son coeur.

« Oncle Jaime, je peux t'emprunter ton pistolet ? »

Jaime eut l'air surpris, mais tendit tout de même son arme à feu à son neveu. Sansa se crispa en voyant son petit ami ôter la sécurité. Tout le monde retint son souffle en regardant Joffrey manier l'arme. Il était imprudent, et un accident le jour de Thanksgiving serait quelque peu inapproprié. Tout-à-coup, il pointa le pistolet vers Sansa, qui recula d'un bond (se cognant dans un meuble et brisant un vase au passage). Cersei lança tranquillement :

« Voyons, Joffrey chéri, ne blessons pas notre petite colombe aujourd'hui, mh ? Redonne ce pistolet à oncle Jaime, veux-tu ? »

Joffrey grommela une réponse incompréhensible et reposa l'arme dans la main ouverte de Jaime qui la glissa à sa ceinture. Sansa explosa en sanglots dès lors qu'elle ne vit plus le canon pointé sur elle et alla se jeter dans les bras ouverts de son père. Pourquoi ? Elle n'avait rien fait de mal, si ? Alors pourquoi l'attaquer elle ? Elle était censée être sa petite amie, et pourtant il la traitait comme une biche effarouchée, comme sa proie !

Sansa se rassit sous les regards éberlués des convives, ainsi que Joffrey. Vieille Nan passa la tête par l'encadrement de la porte pour signifier à tous que le repas était prêt.

Les plats défilaient. Cersei en critiqua la moitié, Robert s'empiffra. Sansa ne mangeait pas grand-chose ; Joffrey voulut goûter les beignets d'Arya. Il s'étouffa à moitié avec et s'écria :

« Pouah ! C'est dégoûtant !  
— Comment ça c'est dégoûtant ! brailla Arya qui était assise à côté du blondinet et commençait déjà à se jeter sur lui.  
— Arya, arrête ! geignit Sansa. Tu gâches tout ! »

Arya se tourna vers sa soeur, courroucée, et répliqua en balançant le contenu de son assiette sur la figure de la rouquine. Cat s'écria :

« Arya ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces manières ?  
— Arya, va dans ta chambre », fit Ned d'un ton las. Arya protesta, disant que ce n'était pas juste, qu’elle n'avait même pas fini de manger, mais son père fut intransigeant alors la brunette disparut de table, lançant un dernier regard noir à Joffrey qui la regardait d'un air satisfait. Cat s'excusa platement, mais impossible de faire disparaître l'air méprisant qui orna le visage de Cersei jusqu'à la fin du repas, s'il n'était pas déjà là avant.


	8. Chapter 8

« Allez, remets-moi… un petit coup de fée… verte. »

Robert Baratheon était avachi sur la table du bar, et s’enfilait des verres d’absinthe. Il était dans un tel état d’alcoolisation que le serveur refusa de servir à nouveau son client préféré. Bien que Robert fut renommé pour tenir extraordinairement bien l’alcool, il venait de toute évidence d’atteindre sa limite. L’homme estima ne pas en avoir fini, et déboucha sa flasque de whisky personnelle, qu’il déglutit d’une gorgée.

Robert était un grand habitué de ce bar. Il y venait pratiquement tous les soirs. Ici il n’y avait pas sa femme froide, ses enfants braillards et ses maudits employés. Ici il n’y avait personne pour lui rappeler qu’il était président du plus gros conglomérat de la ville, qu’il fallait qu’il gère le radeau et assume ses responsabilités. Ici, il n’y avait personne pour lui reprocher d’être un mari exécrable et coureur de jupons, ou un père incompétent.

Ici, il n’y avait pas le fantôme de Lyanna Stark.

Il avait tué l’amour de sa vie, en négligeant la réparation de cette foutue fuite dans le réacteur de sa centrale nucléaire. Robert avait cumulé les échecs au cours de sa vie personnelle et professionnelle, mais cet échec-ci restait indétrônable.

C’était donc une soirée on ne peut plus routinière pour Robert Baratheon. Comme chaque soir, il était ivre mort. Ni plus ni moins que d’habitude. Rien d’alarmant. Son corps était tellement habitué à être imbibé d’alcool qu’il pourrait absorber du Cocoroco sans broncher, ce délicieux breuvage bolivien réputé pour rendre aveugle en à peine deux gorgées.

Mais Robert ne pouvait pas deviner que sa femme lui avait fait ingérer des pilules à son insu lors du dîner.

Les urgences arrivèrent trop tard pour le sauver du coma éthylique.

•••

L’enterrement eut lieu au cimetière de Baelor, où Robert fut inhumé dans le mausolée familial. Stannis et Renly s’étaient occupés du financement de la cérémonie. Cersei avait prononcé une oraison, pour la forme, mais rien n’avait jamais sonné plus faux. Myrcella et Tommen n’avaient cessé de sangloter, tandis que Joffrey avait eu l’air de s’en moquer. Shireen avait beaucoup pleuré contre l’épaule de son père, et avait réussi à se calmer grâce aux plaisanteries cyniques de Davos. Les frères de Cersei, Jaime et Tyrion, la mine grave, avaient été présents et fait leur possible pour soutenir les enfants dans cette épreuve. Gendry et sa mère étaient venus et s’étaient fait petits, ne sachant où se mettre devant le regard accusateur de Cersei. Les Stark et les Mormont avaient organisé un banquet gargantuesque après l’enterrement, affirmant que c’était le meilleur hommage possible au bon vivant qu’avait été Robert.

« Je n’imaginais pas qu’il puisse mourir d’avoir trop bu, s’affligeait Ned. Je le croyais immunisé à l’alcool. Je m’attendais davantage à ce qu’il meure à la chasse, ou bien du diabète.  
— Il a poussé le bouchon trop loin, cette fois-ci, soupira Cat.  
— Quand je pense que c’est Cersei qui va prendre la tête de The Crown… C’est insensé.  
— Elle a un parcours professionnel exemplaire. Et c’est une championne du management, rappela Cat.  
— Certes. Mais l’entreprise revenait de droit à Stannis, il en est tout de même le vice-président. »

En plus d’avoir perdu son meilleur ami, Ned venait de perdre un allié professionnel de poids, qui assurait une concurrence loyale entre les deux fournisseurs d’énergie. Le patron de Northerner Energy ne donnait pas cher de son commerce face à Cersei et la politique individualiste qu’elle adopterait sans nul doute. Elle risquait de faire des ravages.

Ned entendit sa fille pousser un cri. Sansa était allée se mettre à l’écart avec Joffrey, de sorte que personne n’avait vraiment fait attention à eux. Ned ne sut pas comment ils en étaient arrivés là, mais le jeune Baratheon était en train d’essayer de fourrer une tête de poisson dans la bouche de celle qui était supposément sa petite amie. Ned se leva de table pour intervenir, mais Sandor Clegane s’était déjà rué sur le jeune homme pour lui arracher l’arme du crime qui fut récupérée et dévorée par le chat de Myrcella.

« T’es complètement givré, s’exclama Sandor.  
— Je lui ai ordonné d’embrasser le poisson, et elle a refusé, renifla Joffrey.  
— Des fois je me demande si mon rôle est de te protéger toi, ou protéger ton entourage de tes conneries. »

Sansa se réfugia entre Robb et Jon, au bord des larmes. Il n’y avait rien à faire, elle ne comprenait pas Joffrey. D’abord elle avait voulu l’embrasser ; il lui avait mis une gifle, et lui avait présenté le reste de poisson qu’il avait mis sur le bord de son assiette. Sansa avait déjà une sainte horreur du poisson et n’en mangeait jamais, ce n’était pas pour accéder aux étranges requêtes de Joffrey. Elle avait cru défaillir lorsque le jeune homme l’avait empoignée par les cheveux et tenté de lui faire avaler de force l’animal mort.

« Mais pourquoi tu ne le plaques pas, enfin ? s’énerva Robb.  
— Il vient de perdre son père, il est bouleversé ! voulut se convaincre Sansa.  
— Tu parles, tout à l’heure je l’ai entendu traiter Robert de gros alcoolique. Il disait même être bien content qu’il soit mort ! »

Sansa avait la gorge serrée. Peut-être qu’elle ferait mieux d’arrêter ce massacre et d’écouter les conseils de son grand frère. Leur relation était un échec cuisant, ils se querellaient sans cesse, Joff avait l’air de ne pas vouloir la toucher, même pour un câlin, et lorsqu’ils se retrouvaient ensemble il n’arrivait que des mésaventures ; l’épisode du poisson en était un exemple typique.

Joffrey ne s’arrêta pas là, ayant juré de gâcher le repas en cherchant des noises à tout le monde. Entre autre, il qualifia son oncle Renly de sale pédé, déversa un verre de vin sur la tête de son oncle Tyrion, et distribua un flot de méchancetés pour tout un chacun.

Les invités repartirent chez eux, tristes et fâchés. Ned était bien content d’avoir élevé correctement ses enfants ; s’il avait dû supporter un fils comme Joffrey, lui aussi aurait préféré rejoindre un autre monde.


	9. Chapter 9

Sansa prit place autour de la grande table. Elle n'était plus du tout intimidée, après tout, c'était la septième année où elle était élue déléguée, alors elle était habituée. La seule chose qui la gênait un peu, c'étaient les compliments que lui faisaient les profs lorsque venait son tour. Mais mieux valait ça plutôt que des réprimandes. En plus, Jeyne, sa suppléante, avait tenu à l'accompagner, ce qui contribuait à la rassurer. Le conseil de classe du premier trimestre n'avait donc aucune raison de mal se passer.

Ce qui l'embêtait, c'était qu'elle allait devoir défendre deux de ses camarades plutôt indéfendables : Joffrey, d'abord, apparemment trop occupé pour assister au conseil de classe alors qu'il avait aussi été élu délégué (dans des circonstances peu morales). Elle se félicitait d'avoir résisté à sa corruption, car même si c'était son petit ami, ça ne faisait pas de lui un bon délégué, loin de là. Le problème, c'est que plus de la moitié de la classe n'avait pas été de son avis, avaient voté pour lui contre un peu d’argent de poche, et voilà où ils en étaient. En plus de cela, il dédaignait les cours, et forcément, les notes allaient avec. Sansa lui avait proposé de multiples fois d'assister au système d'aide aux devoirs qu'elle avait mis en place, mais le "non" avait été plutôt catégorique. Elle se dit donc que s'il n'avait pas besoin de son aide, il n'avait qu'à venir lui même pour se défendre lui même. Et comme il n'était pas là, elle en déduit qu'il s'en moquait. Eh bien tant pis pour lui, si les études ne l'intéressaient pas, alors son échec aux examens finaux non plus.

Le second élève dont elle redoutait le passage était Ramsay. Elle avait eu beau réfléchir à son argumentation, elle ne voyait pas quoi dire, en fait. Après tout, il passait son temps à rendre copie blanche, ne foutait strictement rien en cours, ne participait pas, et pour couronner le tout, passait son temps à être insupportable avec ses camarades (en particulier Sansa), accompagné de son ami Locke — qui était dans le même cas, ce qui faisait au final trois élèves indéfendables. Ça commençait à faire beaucoup.

Le proviseur prit la parole :

« Bonjour à tous, bienvenue au conseil de classe du 1er trimestre de l'année 2017-2018 de la Terminale 1 ! Pour commencer, chaque professeur émettra son avis général sur la classe. »

Heureusement, la classe dans son ensemble n'était pas mauvaise, la plupart des enseignants étaient d'accord là-dessus. Sansa nota que le professeur de maths était plutôt satisfait, que celle de philo regrettait un niveau un peu faible par rapport aux attentes, que le prof d'économie trouvait que l'attention n'était pas suffisante, que le prof d'histoire géo trouvait que le niveau général n'était pas mauvais, et que les autres profs étaient à peu près d'accord. Tous parlaient de certains cas "désespérés et désespérants" et malheureusement, Sansa savait exactement de qui il s'agissait.

Après une vingtaine de minutes à déblatérer sur le niveau général de la classe, l'équipe éducative passa au cas par cas. Sansa était moins attentive au début, tandis que défilaient des noms qui ne la préoccupaient pas beaucoup. Arriva finalement le nom de Baratheon.

« Baratheon... Joffrey. Son niveau n'est pas suffisant, commença la prof de philo qui était également professeur principal. Il ne fait rien en cours, ne prend rien en note, et à chaque DS, ses résultats sont catastrophiques. Par contre, ses résultats en DM ne sont pas mauvais, mais ce n'est pas surprenant.  
— J'ai remarqué la même chose, continua le prof de maths. Il a l'air de prendre les cours à la légère. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il se rende compte qu'il y a le bac, à la fin de l'année.  
— Il ne prend pas les cours à la légère, corrigea le prof de physique. Il les dédaigne. Il fait comme si ce n'était pas important pour lui. Je ne vois pas ce qu'on peut faire contre ça. »

Le reste était du même acabit. La conclusion était inévitable : le travail fourni par Joffrey était loin d'être suffisant. Sansa soupira. Les profs comptaient sur elle pour le raisonner, mais il était évident qu'elle n'y arriverait pas. Joffrey avait pris sa décision, et vu comme ses parents étaient riches, il n'avait pas de raison de changer son comportement scolaire. Le petit-fils de Tywin Lannister et fils du patron de The Crown n'avait pas la moins raison de s'en faire pour son avenir.

Vint ensuite le nom de Bolton. Un silence gênant s'installa pendant un moment, brisé par Bronn, le prof de sport.

« Dans mon cours en tout cas, il est pas trop mauvais. Bon, il fait aucun effort, ne respecte aucune consigne et me manque de respect. Mais en soi, ce bougre n’est pas mauvais.  
— Non, il ne fait pas d'effort, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, soupira le prof de SVT. Il ne fournit pas le moindre travail en classe, et je doute que ce soit différent à la maison. Je ne vais pas revenir sur l’incident de la dissection, on en a déjà suffisamment parlé... »

Sansa déglutit. Ramsay ne risquait pas de travailler chez lui, puisqu'il traînait jusque tard le soir devant le lycée avec Locke, Harald Karstark et Jon Omble, qu'elle connaissait puisque c'était les fils d'amis et collègues de son père. Enfin, dans le cas d'Harald, ami était un grand mot car depuis que son père, Rickard Karstark, avait été licencié de Northerner Energy, Ned et lui n'étaient pas en très bons termes. En bref, les amis de Ramsay étaient loin d'être fréquentables — tout comme lui — et ce qu'ils faisaient le soir n'avait pas l'air très légal non plus. Evidemment, Sansa ne dit rien, ce n'était pas son genre de dénoncer ses camarades de classe, même après tout ce qu'il avait pu faire.

« Ramsay est un cas désespéré, je propose qu'on n'épilogue pas là-dessus », termina le prof d'économie.

Sansa ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement. Elle était d'accord, cette histoire la mettait plus mal à l'aise qu'autre chose. Elle était supposée défendre ses camarades, mais elle avait été incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, que ce soit dans le cas de Joffrey ou de Ramsay. Elle faisait une bien piètre déléguée !

Sansa eut un sourire désolé lorsque vint le tour de l’acolyte de Ramsay, Locke. L'avantage avec ces deux là, c'est qu'on ne pouvait pas dire que l'un avait une mauvaise influence sur l'autre, puisqu'ils étaient aussi irrécupérables l'un que l'autre, la différence étant que Locke, au moins, ne venait pas l'ennuyer pour un oui ou pour un non.

D'autres noms défilèrent, des noms de gens que Sansa ne connaissait pas bien, plus ou moins travailleurs. Sur la plupart, les professeurs n'avaient pas grand-chose à dire. Ils adressèrent de rapides félicitations à Jeyne, puis parlèrent d'autres élèves. Ils n'eurent pas grand-chose à dire de Jojen non plus, puisqu'il était aussi bon élève que Jeyne et Sansa. Ils congratulèrent ensuite cette dernière chaleureusement. Elle rosit légèrement mais sourit. Elle se demanda si Joffrey l'aurait raillée pour avoir reçu ces compliments. Il se moquait constamment d'elle, pour toutes les raisons possibles et imaginables, alors pourquoi pas ? Elle se demandait parfois pourquoi elle restait avec lui. Tout le monde dans son entourage était d'accord pour dire que c'était "une merdaille", et il ne semblait même pas l'aimer, alors à quoi bon ? En fait, même elle ne l'aimait plus. Comment pouvait-on aimer quelqu'un qui passait son temps à nous humilier en public ?

Gendry était le dernier sur la liste. On ne finissait pas sur une note très joyeuse, parce qu'il était loin d'être un bon élève, bien qu'excellent en sport. Sansa regrettait souvent qu'Arya, peu studieuse à la base, se soit fait un ami aussi peu enclin à étudier, qui ne la tirait pas du tout vers le haut. Enfin, c'était logique, en même temps ; Arya s'était fait des amis exactement comme elle, tout comme Bran, et aussi l'aînée. Sauf qu'elle trouvait le moyen de parler à ceux qui n'étaient pas du tout comme elle, ceux qui n'avaient rien à voir, comme, à tout hasard, ce cher Ramsay Bolton. La question que tout le monde se posait, c'était pourquoi diable avait-il décidé de parler à Sansa ? Elle lui avait souhaité la bienvenue dans le quartier, mais n'était pas la seule, Arya et Joffrey aussi étaient là. Bon, en même temps, Ramsay n'aurait eu aucune logique à se lier d'amitié avec une gamine de 6 ans de moins, et Joffrey ne donnait pas vraiment envie de lui parler, rien qu'avec son air condescendant. Mais quand même, elle ne comprenait pas.

Au moins, il y avait un minimum de logique pour qu'il s'en soit pris à Theon ; mais elle, non. D'ailleurs, le Theon en question allait de moins en moins bien, elle le voyait bien, et pour le moment, elle n'avait trouvé aucun plan d'attaque. Les seuls au courant étaient Theon (forcément), elle, et, évidemment... Ramsay. Sauf qu'elle se voyait mal le voir avec un air de chat potté pour lui demander d'arrêter de martyriser son ami.

 

•••

Elle sortit avec Jeyne derrière la masse de professeurs. Le conseil de classe avait enfin pris fin ; il était tard, la nuit était tombée, mais elle allait enfin pouvoir rentrer chez elle. Sansa traversa donc la cour avec son amie et franchit le portail. Après lui avoir dit au revoir, elle regarda un moment Jeyne disparaître dans la nuit en direction de chez elle, puis se retourna dans la direction opposée, vers sa propre maison. Elle sursauta. Une silhouette s'était plantée juste devant elle.  
Ramsay.

« Bonsoir, Sansa ! Je me suis dit que j'allais t'attendre et te raccompagner, ça me fera prendre l'air, dit-il avec un grand sourire. Tu viens ? »

Estomaquée, Sansa ne répondit rien. C'était quand même fou ! Où qu'elle aille, il fallait qu'il soit là, même s'il n'avait pas la moindre raison apparente. En plus, elle savait très bien que c'était l'heure où il retrouvait Harald, P’tit Jon et Locke pour faire ce qu'il avait l'habitude de faire. Et honnêtement, même si c'était illégal, elle aurait largement préféré qu'il fasse ça plutôt que de venir la coller le soir du conseil de classe.

« Tu sais, le prof de SVT dit qu'il faudrait que tu évites d'écorcher les souris, à l'avenir, dit-elle d'une toute petite voix.  
— Ah bon ? Il préfère que je l'écorche lui ? »

Sansa resta interdite. Il y a quelques mois, elle aurait juste pris ça pour une vaine tentative de faire de l'humour. Maintenant, elle savait très bien qu'il en était capable. Enfin, à la différence qu'en réalité, c'était plutôt Theon qu'il était capable d'écorcher. Et elle était la seule à pouvoir l'en empêcher, sauf qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment s'y prendre. Elle finit par lancer :

« En parlant d'écorchement... Euh...  
— Oui ?  
— Non rien. »

Il tourna sa tête vers elle. Son regard glacé la sommait de finir sa phrase.

« Hum... ce serait bien que tu laisses Theon tranquille, tu sais... » Sa voix était si faible qu'elle était à peine audible. La réponse fusa, froide et cinglante : « Il faudra être plus convaincante, Sansa. »

Elle se tut pendant les cent mètres qui les séparaient maintenant de la maison. Ramsay s'arrêta devant le portail de Winterfell et lança, ayant repris son air (trop) guilleret :

« Voilà, je te laisse ! À demain, Sansa ! »

La rouquine traversa l'allée et ouvrit la porte de chez elle. Elle tremblait, et ce n'était pas qu'à cause du froid. Qu'allait-elle devoir faire pour convaincre Ramsay d'arrêter de harceler Theon, si le lui demander simplement ne suffisait pas ?


	10. Chapter 10

Les élèves de terminale avaient formé un rang plutôt chaotique et étaient actuellement en train de marcher jusqu’au gymnase d’Harrenhal. Sur le chemin, Jeyne et Sansa discutaient de cours, de livres, de chorale… et de garçons, au grand dam de Gendry qui trouvait la conversation frivole à souhait.

« Alors, où en es-tu avec Jojen ? demanda Sansa.  
— Je l’adore, mais… Imagine qu’il ne m’apprécie pas de cette façon ? J’ai tellement peur de gâcher notre amitié…  
— Je vois bien comment il te regarde, crois-moi, je serais bien étonnée qu’il te mette un râteau !  
— Peut-être, mais je n’ose pas faire le premier pas…  
— Si tu veux, je peux le lui dire pour toi, intervint soudain Joffrey, sautant sur l’occasion d’embêter son monde. Eh Jojen ! Viens-voir !  
— Non, arrête ! Jeyne fut prise de panique. Tais-toi, je t’en supplie !  
— Mais tu vas arrêter de toujours vouloir tout gâcher ! s’enflamma Sansa. Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu sois aussi merdeux ?!  
— T’as dit quoi là ?  
— Mais t’as très bien entendu ! Va répandre ton venin plus loin et laisse Jeyne tranquille !  
— Tsss, moi qui voulais l’aider. Eh bien qu’elle se débrouille toute seule, de toute façon ils formeront un couple aussi désastreux que le nôtre, asséna Joffrey d’un air de dédain.  
— Quoi ?!  
— Pour le coup c’est toi qui as très bien entendu.  
— Mais c’est toi qui ne fais aucun effort, c’est désastreux entre nous parce que TU l’as voulu !  
— Eh bien, voilà, puisque je ne suis pas assez bien pour la grande Sansa Stark, va voir ailleurs si j’y suis.  
— Tu… tu me largues ? »

Joffrey la gratifia de son regard le plus méprisant d’entre tous, et la laissa abasourdie, se détachant du groupe d’élèves pour marcher tout droit vers le gymnase. Il était extrêmement content de lui ; il avait réussi à lui faire mal, et ne comptait pas en rester là. Il s’assurerait personnellement de faire de sa vie scolaire un enfer, et elle regretterait de lui avoir parlé aussi irrespectueusement. De toute façon il ne la supportait plus depuis bien longtemps, elle, sa candeur niaise et ses airs de sainte-nitouche. Il ne supportait pas son amie aussi stupide qu’elle, pas plus que sa famille de gueux en pull-overs. En plus, il n’avait jamais aimé les roux. Vraiment, il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait accepté de sortir avec elle à l’origine. Bref. Il en était enfin débarrassé.

Sansa n’en croyait pas ses oreilles et était restée tétanisée. Elle sentit des larmes amères lui monter à la gorge, et se mit à hurler.

« Arya avait raison, tu n’es qu’un connard égoïste ! Tu n’as plus qu’à utiliser tout ton foutu fric pour t’acheter des amis ! Et va bien te faire mettre aussi ! »

Il avait réussi à la rendre vulgaire, ce qui n’était pas donné à tout le monde. Sauf que Joffrey n’entendit rien, étant déjà bien loin devant. Par contre, la déclaration de Sansa eut l’air de plaire à Ramsay et Locke, qui s’esclaffèrent en l’observant d’un œil amusé. La rouquine faillit leur faire un doigt avant de se souvenir qu’il fallait éviter le conflit avec eux. Jeyne et Gendry se rassemblèrent autour d’elle pour la consoler et démontrer leur soutien, et ensemble ils se hâtèrent vers les vestiaires.

 

•••

Sansa, Jeyne et Jojen détestaient le rugby. A vrai dire, il n’y avait pas beaucoup de sports qui faisaient grâce à leurs yeux, tant ces trois-là ne brillaient pas vraiment dans ce domaine. Mais ils avaient particulièrement en horreur le rugby, sport de bourrin selon eux. Et malheureusement, le prof de sport, Bronn (il tenait à ce que les élèves l’appellent par son prénom, c’était l’unique règle stricte qu’il imposait dans son cours, allez savoir pourquoi) avait décidé de leur faire ingurgiter un trimestre entier de rugby. Les séances d’EPS défilaient, et le trio ne s’améliorait pas du tout, c’était même plutôt le contraire.

La classe était assise sur le sol puant du gymnase et endurait les explications pré-séance de Bronn. Sansa écoutait encore moins que d’habitude, occupée qu’elle était à sangloter silencieusement en lançant des regards meurtriers à Joffrey, qui semblait regagner de l’énergie vitale à chaque larme que versait la jeune fille.

« Bon allez les pépères, on se bouge le cul, s’écria Bronn avec enthousiasme. Comme d’hab, je vais désigner deux capitaines d’équipe. Voyons… Gendry et Ramsay !  
— C’est pas juste, c’est toujours les mêmes, s’offusqua un élève.  
— Sans vouloir offenser quiconque, c’est les seuls de la classe qui soient pas trop glandus ! J’ai pas trop le choix ! »

Gendry et Ramsay, dissimulant plus ou moins leur air satisfait, se levèrent et commencèrent à désigner les élèves qu’ils voulaient dans leur équipe. Ramsay se mit à réclamer les élèves qu’il jugeait les plus compétents, dont son ami Locke, tandis que Gendry désigna en premier lieu ses trois amis, Sansa, Jeyne et Jojen, avant de compléter son équipe par les camarades avec qui il avait le plus d’affinités. Joffrey fut le dernier à n’être pas rangé dans une équipe. Aucun des capitaines n’en voulait. Bronn haussa les épaules et autorisa Joffrey à choisir son équipe lui-même. Celui-ci s’intégra sans hésiter à l’équipe de Gendry, lançant un regard mauvais à Sansa. Il allait lui pourrir sa séance dans les règles de l’art.

Bronn ordonna ensuite aux élèves de faire les échauffements réglementaires. Ramsay et Locke refusèrent de s’échauffer comme tout le monde, ignorant les réprimandes du prof. Ils allèrent s’asseoir dans les gradins, où ils avaient une belle vue d’ensemble du reste du groupe. Locke se mit à reluquer les filles en legging sans la moindre gêne, et Ramsay considéra son ami quelques instants.

« Attention Locke, je t’aime bien, mais c’est pas pour autant que je t’autorises à mater le cul de ma future copine, avertit Ramsay.  
— Hein, tu parles de la petite Stark ? C’est même pas elle que je regardais ! Et puis tu couches pas déjà avec Myranda ?  
— C’est fini, mon brave Locke. Ses crises de jalousie et ses minauderies m’ennuyaient terriblement. Je te la laisse, si jamais récupérer les déchets ne te pose pas de problème. Et puis, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin, je préfère les rouquines.  
— Attends, tu crois vraiment que tu vas réussir à te faire la petite Stark ?  
— J’en suis sûr, Locke.  
— Eh ben. Bon courage, parce que ces petites bourgeoises qui s’imaginent mieux que tout le monde, dans le genre inaccessible y a pas mieux. »

La petite bourgeoise en question venait de finir ses échauffements. Elle écoutait attentivement Gendry, qui prodiguait des conseils techniques à l’équipe, et rappelait quelques règles de terrain. Sansa tenta d’ignorer Joffrey, qui faisait déjà le mariole en dribblant tout autour d’elle pour lui donner le tournis. Elle se motiva intérieurement, se souvenant que le sport n’était pas à négliger et pourrait lui voler quelques précieux points, ce qui lui coûterait la mention.

« Bon allez les cocos, on va commencer ! Je vous rappelle que ce match fera office de note finale pour le contrôle continu ! » aboya Bronn.

Les deux équipes se répartirent sur le terrain. Gendry encouragea une dernière fois son équipe chaleureusement, et Bronn siffla. Le match débuta, et Gendry, très à l’aise, se retrouva bien vite avec le ballon en main. Il fonça à toute allure vers l’en-but, mais se fit intercepter par Locke, qui lui prit le ballon des mains et le lança un peu au hasard. Par malchance, ce fut Joffrey qui le rattrapa au vol. Il regarda autour de lui, ne sachant pas quoi faire de sa trouvaille. Il remarqua que Jojen était démarqué et lui faisait de grands signes, prêt à réceptionner le ballon. Joffrey ricana. Comme il avait décidé de saboter la partie, il lança le ballon en dehors des limites du terrain, s’attirant les hurlements enragés des membres de son équipe. Le prof siffla et le ballon fut remis en jeu au profit de l’équipe de Ramsay. Ce dernier se précipita et marqua un essai sans la moindre difficulté, profitant de la confusion adverse.

Le match continua ainsi, Joffrey continuait à enchaîner les bourdes afin de plomber son équipe, ce qu’il fit avec succès. Un écart de cinq points s’était creusé. Gendry suffoquait de frustration et d’épuisement. Son jeu pourtant excellent n’était pas suffisant pour compenser la mauvaise volonté de Joffrey et les faiblesses de Jojen, Jeyne et Sansa, sans parler de ses autres équipiers qui prenaient l’exercice à la légère.

Gendry parvint à récupérer la balle et chercha du regard ses amis, désireux de les faire participer au jeu. Jojen et Jeyne couraient lamentablement le long du terrain, l’air complètement déboussolé. Sansa était plus ou moins démarquée et semblait attentive à l’action du match ; Gendry lui envoya donc le ballon en espérant qu’elle le rattrape correctement. Le ballon arriva à bon port dans les mains de Sansa. Elle se mit à courir comme une dératée en direction du but adverse, en tentant d’ignorer Ramsay qui l’avait prise en chasse et courait juste derrière elle. Elle accéléra et s’apprêtait à se jeter en avant pour marquer le but, quand elle se retrouva brutalement plaquée au sol. Elle laissa échapper le ballon dans un glapissement de surprise, et un membre de l’équipe adverse s’en empara immédiatement. Ramsay restait là, vautré de tout son poids sur elle. Elle était sûre qu’elle en aurait des bleus.

« Dégage ! Tu vois bien que je n’ai plus le ballon ! protesta la jeune fille.  
— Tu sais, je ferais un bien meilleur partenaire que Jefferson, susurra-t-il.  
— Tu… tu veux dire Joffrey ? bredouilla la jeune fille.  
— Hmm. »

Sansa en resta pétrifiée. Elle espérait avoir mal compris la nature de ses paroles. Elle se mit à se débattre en poussant des cris d’orfraie.

« Monsieur Bronn ! Ramsay m’écrase !  
— Eh, Bolton ! brailla Bronn. Laisse ta camarade tranquille, j’te signale que le match se déroule de l’autre côté ! »

Ramsay finit par se redresser et se précipita vers la mêlée qui s’était formée autour de la balle. Sansa se releva, endolorie, et se dirigea vers le banc de touche. Elle avait sa dose de rugby pour sa vie entière. Malheureusement, Bronn ne tarda pas à la sermonner.

« Eh, la miss, c’est pas une raison pour glandouiller, va aider ton équipe, vous êtes en train de vous faire laminer ! »

Sansa maugréa et s’engagea vers le cœur de l’action, se jurant de ne plus jamais toucher le ballon à l’avenir. Elle décida de rester à distance raisonnable des autres joueurs et de courir de temps en temps histoire de faire acte de participation. Pourtant, Joffrey, qui venait d’hériter du ballon, trouva le moyen de la héler :

« Eh, cucul la praline ! Attrape ! »

Sansa ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Joffrey lui envoya le ballon de toutes ses forces, visant son visage. La jeune fille ne put l’éviter à temps, et se le prit de plein fouet. Elle capta les cris de stupeur des autres élèves, le coup de sifflet du prof… puis s’effondra au sol, assommée. Elle porta la main à son visage, et constata qu’elle saignait du nez, et pas qu’un peu. Elle réalisa que des visages inquiets s’étaient penchés sur elle, mais ne les distingua pas vraiment. Le seul qu’elle put distinguer était le visage moqueur de Joffrey. Il fallait qu’elle efface ce sourire satisfait de son visage, maintenant. Elle se releva tant bien que mal et se mit à rugir :

« Je vais te tuer, Joffrey Baratheon ! »

Sansa se précipita sur le jeune homme, lui sautant à la gorge et le faisant tomber à la renverse. Celui-ci poussa un cri ébahi et tenta de se protéger des coups qu’elle était en train de lui asséner. Il se saisit des longs cheveux de la jeune fille et se mit à tirer de toutes ses forces. Celle-ci hurla de douleur et lui griffa la figure.

« Au secours, à l’aide ! » geignait Joffrey.

Bronn finit par sortir de son état de stupéfaction et parvint à séparer les deux élèves, à présent tous deux enragés pour de bon. Bronn dut traîner Joffrey à l’écart pour le préserver de la fureur de Sansa, qui fut prise en charge par ses camarades. Bronn prit un moment pour calmer le jeune homme et le mena à son bureau, avant d’aller récupérer Sansa, qui avait entre temps repris le contrôle d’elle-même et se massait douloureusement le visage. Ils les fit tous deux asseoir sur des chaises, qu’il prit soin d’éloigner l’une de l’autre.

« A quel moment j’ai dit qu’on pouvait jouer à la balle au prisonnier avec les membres de sa propre équipe ? T’es pas un peu malade ? gronda Bronn en considérant Joffrey comme s’il était profondément demeuré. Je devrais tous les deux vous coller, l’un pour avoir dégommé son équipière, l’autre pour s’être jetée comme une furie sur son camarade. Mais comme j’suis gentil, je laisse couler. Vos dégaines actuelles vous serviront de punition. »

 

•••

Le cours d’EPS s’était terminé sur cette note peu glorieuse. Les élèves marchaient jusqu’à leur prochain cours, et Sansa n’était pas très fière d’elle. C’était la première fois qu’elle se bagarrait avec quelqu’un, et espérait bien que ce serait la dernière, l’expérience n’avait pas été plaisante. Elle grimaça, malgré la pommade et l’anti-douleur que l’infirmière lui avait administrés, une bosse se formait sur son front, son nez lui faisait souffrir le martyr et sa lèvre saignait. Quant à Joffrey, il n’avait jamais été aussi échevelé, arborait des marques de griffures sur la figure et ne digérait toujours pas la droite qu’il avait prise à l’estomac. Il était tellement furieux qu’il décida de sécher les cours de l’après-midi et fonça tout droit vers la sortie d’Harrenhal. Sansa le vit partir et poussa un soupir de soulagement ; au moins elle en était débarrassée pour aujourd’hui. Elle se doutait bien qu’il n’allait pas en rester là et que les choses allaient être compliquées entre eux désormais. L’espace d’un instant, elle songea sérieusement à demander à l’administration de la changer de classe.

Elle sursauta lorsqu’elle sentit un bras passer soudainement autour de ses épaules, et faillit pleurer de rage lorsqu’elle reconnut Ramsay, surgi du néant comme à son habitude. Celui-ci, envahissant à nouveau son espace vital, colla son visage à deux centimètres de la mine consternée de Sansa.

« La petite louve a des crocs, finalement, roucoula-t-il. Dommage que tu ne lui aies pas pulvérisé les couilles, ça l’aurait définitivement mis KO. Enfin, si couilles il possède. Je ne suis pas allé vérifier. Et toi Sansa ?  
— De… Mais qu’est-ce que tu racontes, encore ? grommela Sansa.  
— Je veux savoir si toi et Joffrey avez déjà bais…  
— Va chier ailleurs, Bolton, cracha Gendry.  
— De toute façon je suis sûre que la réponse est négative, fanfaronna Ramsay. Joffrey ne doit même pas savoir à quoi lui sert ce qu’il a entre les jambes.  
— Tu n’as pas mieux à faire que de venir nous pourrir la vie tout le temps ? s’indigna Jeyne. Comme, je sais pas, réviser tes cours ? Le bac ne va pas t’être servi sur un plateau d’argent !  
— Bah, il les connaît les épreuves, il les a déjà passées une fois, intervint Locke. Il sait très bien qu’il y a pas de quoi en faire tout un plat. Au fait t’avais eu combien ?  
— J’ai été viré avant la fin des épreuves, avec cette histoire de compas. »

Jeyne réprima un frisson. Ainsi c’était vrai, il avait bel et bien planté un compas à plusieurs reprises dans le bras d’un élève en pleine épreuve de philosophie. Il fallait vraiment qu’elle et son groupe d’amis se tiennent éloignés de cet individu instable. Et pour l’instant, ce n’était pas gagné.

« En tout cas Sansa, ce n’était pas très gentil de me dire de dégager, tout à l’heure, sermonna Ramsay. Je m’en souviendrai. »

Il l’embrassa furtivement sur la joue avant de tracer sa route vers la sortie du lycée, suivi par Locke. Ils avaient apparemment décidé de sécher, eux aussi. Sansa le regarda s’éloigner, éberluée. D’un geste dégoûté, elle s’essuya la joue et considéra Gendry, Jojen et Jeyne.

« Si je ne vous adorais pas autant, je vous jure que j’aurais déjà changé de classe depuis belle lurette. »


	11. Chapter 11

Sansa consulta son téléphone une nouvelle fois. Elle avait déjà presque cinq minutes de retard et il n'y avait toujours pas de Gendry en vue. Comme Ramsay arrivait constamment en avance pour occuper la place qu'elle gardait pour son ami, et que ce dernier trouvait toujours le moyen de venir en retard, elle avait élaboré une stratégie qu'elle mettait enfin en pratique, laquelle consistait à se mettre elle-même en retard. Elle se languissait de voir la tête de Ramsay lorsqu'il la verrait s'installer à côté de Gendry ; ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'il allait enrager. Elle espérait seulement que ce stratagème ne fonctionnerait pas qu'une journée, ce qui, à son grand dam, risquait pourtant de se produire.  
Le meilleur ami d'Arya finit par faire son apparition, et s'étonna de voir Sansa au portail :

« Mais qu'est-ce tu fabriques ?  
— Je t'attendais, pourquoi ?  
— Pas besoin de se donner cette peine, voulut la rassurer Gendry. T'as pas besoin de te mettre en retard pour moi, surtout que là, je crois bien qu'on va devoir passer par la vie sco’.  
— Ça ne me dérange pas, lui assura la rouquine. Et puis, je ne pense pas que Monsieur Luwin nous envoie chercher un billet de retard. Il me fait confiance.  
— Si tu le dis. »

Ils se dépêchèrent de monter vers la salle d'éducation civique, leur premier cours de la journée. Gendry afficha une mine déconfite en lisant le panneau qui ornait la porte : « T1 : EMC en A101 ».

« C'est la salle informatique, commenta Sansa. On va sûrement commencer les exposés. Je dois dire que ce n'est pas trop tôt. »

Gendry haussa les épaules, pas spécialement enchanté de faire cet exposé. Depuis que Ramsay était venu briser leur habituel groupe de quatre, aucun d'eux n'avait spécialement envie de faire de projet de groupe. Sansa était presque sûre qu'il allait trouver le moyen de chambouler leur organisation. Ce qui risquait de s'avérer problématique, car apparemment, ce projet durerait toute l'année et compterait pour les examens finaux, alors pas question que le Bolton lui gâche sa note ; pas question non plus de devoir le supporter.

Haletant, ils frappèrent à la porte de la salle qui était située dans un tout autre bâtiment que la salle habituelle. Monsieur Luwin vint leur ouvrir et leur demanda les raisons de leur retard. Comme Gendry était parti pour répondre un « euh » hésitant, Sansa prit les choses en main et dit simplement qu'ils avaient eu un problème de bus. Le prof d'éducation civique n'eut pas l'air très convaincu mais les laissa tout de même entrer. La rouquine se demanda s'il savait qu'elle avait l'habitude de venir au lycée à pied. Ce n'était pas très important puisque de toute façon, Monsieur Luwin ne les avait pas envoyés à la vie scolaire.

Gendry et Sansa s'approchèrent des tables qui se trouvaient au milieu de la salle. La rouquine ne regarda même pas Ramsay qui se décomposa en la voyant s'éloigner et s'asseoir à côté de Gendry, à son grand désarroi. Elle déballa ses affaires et porta toute son attention vers le professeur, qui prit la parole :

« Bon, maintenant que vous êtes tous là, on va pouvoir commencer. Comme vous le savez, nous allons démarrer un grand projet d'exposé qui comptera pour votre examen. Les sujets sont ceux que nous avons étudiés jusqu'à maintenant. Vous pourrez vous appuyer sur les notes que vous avez prises, mais sachez que si vous n'allez pas chercher plus loin que vos cours, vous ne risquez pas d'avoir plus de la moyenne. Vous devrez aussi trouver une problématique et, bien sûr, y répondre dans votre exposé qui devra être ordonné et très complet. La méthodologie est la même que celle de la dissertation. Oh, j'oubliais, vous ferez ça par groupes de trois, que vous allez tout de suite venir m'indiquer au bureau. »

Sansa et Gendry échangèrent un regard et se levèrent d'un bond avant que qui que ce soit n'ait le temps de réagir. Pendant que la plupart des élèves avaient des discussions animées à propos de qui se mettait avec qui, il se jetèrent sur la feuille que leur tendait Monsieur Luwin et inscrivirent leurs noms avec précipitation. Lorsqu'ils reposèrent le stylo et redonnèrent le papier au prof, ce dernier objecta :

« J'ai dit par groupes de trois. Vous êtes sourds, ou bien vous n'avez encore rien écouté ?  
— Oups ! Désolé, on a fait ça un peu trop dans la précipitation je crois, s'excusa Gendry. Attendez, on va trouver quelqu'un d'autre. Euh... » Il regarda autour de lui, cherchant autour du bureau des élèves sans partenaires, et avisa une fille qui était toute seule. « Eh, Bernadette, tu te mets avec nous ? »

La Bernadette en question parut d'abord surprise, et lâcha un « d'accord » un peu mou après y avoir vaguement réfléchi. Gendry se retourna vers le prof, reprit le stylo et rajouta le nom de Bernadette à la suite du sien. Tous les trois se dirigèrent ensuite vers les tables pendant qu'une armée de terminales se massait autour du bureau, pressés d'inscrire leurs propres groupes. Sansa sortit ses cours parfaitement notés et demanda :

 

« Alors, on prend quoi ? Il y a quelque chose qui vous dit ?  
— Euh... Honnêtement, je comprends pas grand-chose à tes cours, se lamenta Gendry. Il faut dire que j'ai pas écouté grand-chose en EMC. J'avais complètement zappé que y avait un oral aux exams...  
— Bon, dans ce cas, je vais choisir... fit Sansa, un peu désespérée par l'inattention de Gendry. A moins que ça te dérange, bien sûr, ajouta-t-elle à l'attention de Bernadette, se souvenant que leur groupe ne comptait pas deux, mais trois personnes.  
— Ah euh... non non, c'est bon, vas-y, je m'en fiche, répondit cette dernière.  
— Mmh... l'éthique médicale ? »

Gendry et Bernadette hochèrent la tête.

« Bon, alors on prend ça ! » conclut la rouquine. À l'autre bout de la salle, Ramsay, qui avait fini par se faire rejoindre par Locke, les fixait. Son regard était glacial. Il n'avait toujours pas trouvé de partenaire, ne sachant pas avec qui se mettre maintenant que Sansa s'était trouvé un groupe. Seuls Locke, Joffrey et lui restaient. Monsieur Luwin remarqua cela, et voulut d'abord qu'ils se mettent tous les trois. Mais il remarqua vite que ce n'était pas possible : aucun d'eux ne connaissait ne serait-ce que la méthode à adopter. Mettre ces trois-là dans le même groupe était tout simplement inenvisageable. Alors il parcourut la liste du regard, à la recherche de groupes à éclater. Il tomba sur celui qui comptait Jeyne, Jojen et Irri. Il était de toute façon déséquilibré.

« Jeyne Poole et Jojen Reed ? » appela-t-il. Les deux intéressés, qui s'étaient déjà installés devant un ordinateur, tournèrent d'abord la tête vers lui d'un air ahuri. Ils s'approchèrent ensuite du bureau en se demandant ce qui se passait. « Vous êtes tous les deux de très bons élèves, expliqua le prof. Et j'ai là trois élèves qui sont... disons incapables de se débrouiller seuls. Il va donc falloir que l'un de vous se dévoue pour rejoindre deux d'entre eux. »

Aucun d'eux ne réagit, restant sans voix. Jeyne finit par accepter d'y aller. Monsieur Luwin voulut demander à Joffrey et Ramsay de se mettre avec elle — il avait en tête de séparer Locke et Ramsay, duo absolument incapable de travailler selon lui. Mais le Bolton lui rit au nez alors il jugea que finalement, mettre Jeyne avec Joffrey et Locke convenait tout aussi bien. Ce dernier poussa une nuée de jurons avant de s'éloigner avec ses nouveaux partenaires.

« Monsieur Bolton, j'inscris donc votre nom ici. Vous vous ajouterez au groupe de Monsieur Reed.  
— Non, fit simplement l'intéressé.  
— Je vous demande pardon ? »

Ramsay ne s'était pas levé, restant assis à sa place sans sortir la moindre affaire. En fait, il n'avait même pas de sac. Il soutint le regard du prof et répéta ce qu'il venait de dire. Il ajouta qu'il ne rejoindrait pas le groupe de Jojen. Monsieur Luwin hésita un moment, et finit par le laisser choisir un groupe parmi ceux qui étaient déjà formés en lui montrant la liste. Ramsay lui désigna le groupe de Sansa, Gendry et Bernadette. Le prof poussa un soupir et ajouta son nom à la suite. Après un moment de réflexion (comment rendre le groupe le plus équilibré possible ?), il raya le nom de Bernadette. Le Bolton s'approcha imperceptiblement de l'ordinateur devant lequel le groupe de Sansa s'était installé, alla chercher une chaise un peu plus loin et la déposa bruyamment entre Sansa et Gendry avant de s'asseoir dessus. Les trois membres du groupe se tournèrent comme un seul homme vers lui, éberlués. La rouquine s'étonna, agacée :

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?  
— Tu n'es pas dans notre, groupe, renchérit Bernadette. Tu es avec eux. »

Elle désigna Jojen et Irri dont Ramsay croisa le regard. Ils avaient l'air plus qu'abattus. En fait, on aurait dit qu'ils n'avaient plus du tout envie de faire quoi que ce soit.

« Non. C'est toi qui es avec eux.  
— Mais non, c'est pas possible. Bon, je vais vérifier. »

Bernadette se leva et s'approcha du bureau. Monsieur Luwin, fatigué de ces histoires de groupe, lui montra simplement le papier où son nom avait été rayé du groupe de Sansa et déplacé vers celui de Jojen. Elle resta un moment devant, médusée, et finit par rejoindre son nouveau groupe en rouspétant. Ramsay avisa l'écran de l'ordinateur.

« Bon alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » demanda-t-il, triomphal. Sansa nota qu'il avait retrouvé toute sa joie de vivre. Sans doute parce qu'il l'avait retrouvée, elle. Super. « L'éthique médicale, lui indiqua-t-elle, morne.  
— Merveilleux ! »

Sansa ne lui lança qu'un regard agacé et se renfrogna dans son siège. Ce n'était pas si grave, au fond. Elle n'avait qu'à l'ignorer, faire sa partie et celle de Gendry, et puis tout irait bien. Ça ne la dérangeait pas plus que ça, si c’était le prix à payer pour avoir la paix.

« Au fait, vous avez une problématique ? s'enquit Ramsay.  
— Non, Gendry n'a pas d'idée et je réfléchis encore. Pourquoi, tu as des suggestions peut-être ? rétorqua la rouquine, agacée.  
— Je me fiche éperdument de l'éthique médicale. »

Bon. Elle n'était pas surprise. Elle n'avait même pas envisagé qu'il puisse l'aider. C'était Ramsay Bolton, il ne fallait pas s'attendre à grand-chose. On aurait pu dire qu'il faisait déjà acte de présence, mais c’était en soi plus un poison qu'un cadeau.  
Il se leva soudain, sans leur laisser le temps de réagir, en sortant une pièce de monnaie de sa poche. Sansa poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsque son partenaire de travail eut disparu dans le couloir. Bien qu'il n'eût pas indiqué la raison de son absence, elle supposa qu'il était parti à la machine à café. De toute façon, peu lui importait ; l'essentiel était que ça lui laissait une courte fenêtre pour travailler et qu'une problématique germait déjà dans son esprit. Elle ouvrit le logiciel de traitement de texte et commença à taper la question autour de laquelle tournerait leur exposé lorsque quelqu'un apparut derrière elle et commença à taper des lettres au hasard sur le clavier. Sansa reconnut immédiatement l'auteur du fait et quand elle se retourna, ses soupçons furent confirmés : c'était Joffrey qui avait profité de l'absence de Ramsay pour venir l'importuner.

« Tu n'as pas un exposé à faire ? s'agaça la jeune fille. Une problématique à trouver, des recherches à faire, ou n'importe quoi ?  
— Ta conne de copine s'échine à m'expliquer le principe de précaution », renifla-t-il. Elle ne releva pas l'aimable terme qu'il avait employé pour qualifier Jeyne. Surtout que là, elle n'avait pas franchement envie de défendre sa meilleure amie. Certes, elle avait fini par se retrouver dans un groupe presque pire que le sien, mais c'était souvent sa faute si la rouquine finissait toujours par se retrouver avec Ramsay et elle avait de plus en plus de mal à le digérer. « Mais de toute façon, je m'en fous complèt...  
— Tiens tiens, regardez qui nous avons là. »

Sansa regarda, sidérée, le liquide sombre se déverser sur un Joffrey resté sans voix. Ramsay examina le gobelet vide et annonça :

« Oh, je n'ai plus une goutte de café. Mais ce n'est pas grave ; tu as bien de l'argent à me donner pour que j'aille en rechercher, n'est-ce pas Joffrey ? »

Ce dernier hésita un moment, mais sous le regard insistant du Bolton, il obtempéra non sans protester. Il sortit un porte-monnaie et commença à fouiller dedans mais Ramsay le lui prit tout simplement des mains avec un « merci » ironique. Il disparut à nouveau non sans s'être moqué un moment de la chevelure dorée du Baratheon, qui n'était plus si dorée que ça après le passage du café. Au moins, Joffrey décida qu'il avait assez embêté Sansa et retourna s'occuper de son principe de précaution.

« D'ailleurs, Sansa, commença Gendry. Tu pourrais me réexpliquer l'élasticité-revenu ?  
— Bien sûr, sourit la rouquine. Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris ?  
— Euh... tout, en fait.  
— Ah... ça risque d'être compliqué de t'expliquer tout maintenant, alors, grimaça la jeune fille.  
— Ouais, t'as raison... Au pire, on a qu'à en rep-  
— Et voilà ! s'exclama une voix enjouée derrière eux. Comme Joffrey a eu la générosité de me donner de la monnaie, je t'en ai pris un aussi, Sansa. »

Ramsay joignit le geste à la parole et déposa devant Sansa un gobelet de café. Il reprit ensuite sa place au milieu et la fixa d'un regard polaire.

« Tu ne me remercies pas ?  
— ... Merci, grinça Sansa.  
— Parle plus fort, je n'entends rien !  
— Merci ! » répéta-t-elle d'une voix forte et agacée, faisant se retourner la plupart des élèves de la classe. Ramsay sourit d'un air satisfait et murmura à son oreille.

« Tu vois, ce n'est pas si difficile d'être reconnaissante...  
— Donc, reprit Gendry pour détendre Sansa qui était au bord de la crise de nerfs, je disais, on en reparlera chez toi, jeudi soir, comme d'hab ?  
— Gendry... siffla la jeune fille, bien consciente de la bourde que venait de faire son ami. Tu n'ét-  
— Oh, la coupa Ramsay, je vois... jeudi soir... ? »

Sansa se mordit la lèvre mais ne répondit rien. Elle ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Gendry, il n'avait jamais été bien discret, c'était dans sa nature. Mais tout de même, renoncer à une de ses rares soirées de tranquillité, cela risquait d'être compliqué. Enfin, de toute façon, Ramsay colonisait peu à peu la maison ; il se serait vite rendu compte de ces cours particuliers qu'elle dispensait à Gendry.  
Elle nota non sans soupirer que Ramsay s'était emparé de la souris. Elle ne songea même pas à la récupérer. Elle se doutait bien que ces séances de travail ne seraient pas fructueuses. Ramsay ferma soudain le diaporama — pas franchement rempli, ceci dit — et ouvrit internet. Ni Gendry ni Sansa ne prit la peine d'essayer de l'en empêcher, cependant. La rouquine remarqua seulement qu'il ne leur restait que très peu de temps et qu'ils n'avaient pour ainsi dire rien fait. Ramsay se promena un moment sur youtube, mit de la musique, s'attirant des regards agacés de la part des autres élèves et de monsieur Luwin.

« Non mais sérieux, faut qu'on bosse là », protesta Gendry. Il voulut prendre la souris des mains de Ramsay mais ce dernier la lui balança dans la figure. « Gendry, tu saignes du nez ! » s'alarma Sansa. Celui-ci disparut dans le couloir après avoir prévenu le prof. Comme Ramsay avait lâché la souris, Sansa en profita pour la récupérer, mais elle ne bougeait plus, parce que l'ordi avait planté. Impossible de continuer à travailler, ils n'avaient plus qu'à forcer la session à se fermer et n'avaient plus le temps de la rouvrir. Sansa attendit un moment que tout revienne plus ou moins à la normale et cliqua sur "fermer la session", à contrecoeur. Elle commença à rassembler ses affaires. Quand Ramsay et elle se levèrent, la voix de monsieur Luwin retentit :

« Ceux qui ont fini, vous pouvez fermer vos sessions et y aller. »

Sansa attendit que Gendry revienne et sortit de la salle, rejointe par Jeyne et Jojen. Elle ne parvint pas à adresser la parole à sa meilleure amie, tant elle lui en voulait de l'avoir encore abandonnée. Lorsqu'ils furent sortis de leur cours suivant, un cours d'anglais, Ramsay apparut comme une ombre à côté de Sansa et annonça :

« Ah, au fait, Sansa, tu as oublié de récupérer ta clé tout-à-l'heure ! »

La rouquine réprima un juron et fila dans la salle informatique. Evidemment, sa clé n'y était plus, et en plus de ça, elle était en retard à son cours d'économie. Tout cela l'avait mise de très mauvaise humeur, et elle était encore contrariée le lendemain. Sa seule consolation était de savoir qu'elle avait enfin réussi à se débarrasser de Ramsay — enfin, partiellement — et qu'elle allait pouvoir se mettre à côté de Gendry, mais même ça, c'était raté : lorsqu'elle sortit de sa maison le matin qui suivit, elle vit que sa stratégie n'avait vraiment duré qu'un jour. Ramsay l'attendait devant son portail, tout sourire, pour l’accompagner jusqu’au lycée.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La review c'est le moteur de l'inspiration, alors n'hésitez pas :D


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jon et Ygritte se rencontrent dans des circonstances... un brin chaotiques.

« Bordel de neige ! »

Le mois de décembre était déjà bien avancé. La ville était parée d’une fine pellicule blanche et d’une multitude de décorations festives, et l’euphorie ambiante s’intensifiait jour après jour. Des sourires s’épanouissaient sur les visages de la plupart des habitants. En revanche, les visages des officiers de la police municipale de Westeros semblaient échapper à cette règle, tant ils n’avaient pas l’air commode ce jour-là. Le petit groupe de gardiens de la paix mené par le chef Alliser Thorne évoluait à travers le marché de Noël d’un pas qui se voulait ferme mais gêné par le verglas. Leur mission du jour était délicate : démanteler le camp illégal de migrants qui s’était installé il y a peu en ville, et qui suscitait de nombreuses plaintes.

Bien qu’il ne fût pas enchanté par la tâche à venir, Jon dissimulait un petit sourire satisfait. Par miracle, il avait réussi à faire remplacer le chien hargneux qui lui avait été assigné par son propre husky, Fantôme, de toute évidence bien mieux dressé. C’était toujours ça de gagné, avec un chef un tantinet tyrannique comme Thorne. Aux côtés de Jon et Fantôme marchait Samwell Tarly, particulièrement peu sûr de lui. Il n’était que stagiaire, et ne comprenait pas bien comment il avait atterri dans une mission de terrain alors qu’il était censé étudier l’administration de la police. Le chef, qui ne l’avait pas à la bonne, avait cru bon de le traîner dans du concret, « pour qu’il se bouge un peu ».  
Une fois arrivés sur les lieux, le groupe s’arrêta à bonne distance et le chef lança :

« Bon. Comme vous le savez déjà, démanteler un camp de migrants passe évidemment par l’évacuation de ses occupants avant que les pelleteuses ne viennent tout déblayer. Ce que vous ne savez peut-être pas, c’est qu’il va d’abord falloir disperser les bénévoles qui tournicotent autour du camp avec leurs saletés de repas gratuits. »

Jon grimaça. Le groupe de bénévoles que le chef Thorne venait de désigner d’un doigt méprisant était dirigé par une femme d’âge moyen, à la démarche assurée et au regard franc, qui n’était autre que… Catelyn Stark, autrement dit la tante de Jon. Dès qu’elle avait appris l’arrivée de migrants à Westeros, la mère de famille, également militante chevronnée et philanthrope, avait aussitôt appelé à l’entraide et pris l’initiative d’animer une série d’actions caritatives. Le jeune gardien de la paix sentait de moins en moins cette mission. Déjà qu’il n’était pas très chaud pour virer des gens qui avaient certainement de bonnes raisons de fuir leur pays et étaient parvenus, malgré des conditions désastreuses, à atteindre Westeros, l’idée de devoir dégager sa tante venait de mettre un coup à la motivation de Jon. Surtout que Cat ne quitterait pas les lieux sans livrer bataille. La confrontation serait sans doute inévitable. Faire bonne figure devant son supérieur ou faire bonne figure devant sa tante, chez qui il vivait, telle était la question. Jon essaya d’élaborer une stratégie d’attaque qui permettrait de concilier les deux, mais rien ne lui vint. Il entendit le ton rassurant de son collègue et ami, Edd :

« T’inquiète pas, généralement la voie diplomatique suffit pour régler le problème. Suis les ordres d’Alliser et reste calme. »

Certes, mais étrangement, les choses avaient plutôt tendance à ne pas se passer comme prévu lorsque Jon était dans l’équation. Il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de vouloir faire les choses à sa manière et bien souvent, se contenter de respecter les directives n’était pas dans ses cordes. Bon, du moment que le chef n’avait pas l’idée saugrenue de l’envoyer faire le sale boulot, tout devrait bien se pass…

« Targaryen et Tarly. Vous serez les négociateurs. » désigna le chef.

Parfait. Jon et Sam échangèrent un regard dépité, et marchèrent jusqu’au camp. Composé essentiellement de tentes, il était saturé de saletés dans un rayon de dix mètres. Il était effectivement temps de faire quelque chose, que ce soit l’expulsion forcée ou le relogement. Ces gens ne pouvaient continuer à vivre dans une telle misère et à propager ladite misère autour d’eux.

Jon salua sa tante et lui exposa la situation. Bien entendu, elle refusa de partir avant d’avoir écoulé sa provision de repas, et expliqua à Jon et Sam qu’il fallait absolument aider ces gens, qu’ils étaient pour la plupart agriculteurs et avaient fui leurs terres à cause d’une catastrophe climatique, une soudaine vague de froid meurtrière ayant réduit leurs cultures à néant. Jon tenta de rassurer sa tante, lui affirmant que la police ferait correctement son travail, et allait prendre en charge chaque migrant en attendant de pouvoir leur trouver des logements sociaux. Catelyn finit par entendre raison, et le groupe de bénévoles se dispersa et s’éloigna du camp. Toutefois, Cat observait la situation de loin.

« Eh ben, pour une fois vous avez fait du bon boulot, reconnut Alliser. On va pouvoir choper ces sauvageons et les emmener au centre où ils arrêteront de tout saloper. Certains d’entre eux essaieront de résister et s’agripperont à leurs tentes miteuses, n’hésitez pas à recourir à la force. Faites ça vite et bien. »

Les gardiens de la paix se précipitèrent sur le camp, délogeant les migrants de leurs tentes, les maîtrisant et les embarquant dans le camion blindé. Sam était interloqué de tant d’indélicatesse, et ne savait pas où se mettre. Il n’avait aucune envie de se frotter aux migrants, d’autant plus que la plupart n’avaient pas l’air commode, et ce n’était pas cette intrusion surprise qui allait les rendre plus complaisants. Il régnait une confusion générale, les migrants tentaient désespérément de sauver leurs maigres affaires et d’échapper à la poigne d’acier des policiers ; ces derniers devaient également garder un œil sur les bénévoles, qui commençaient à montrer de sérieux signes d’opposition à cette intervention. Un gigantesque homme à la barbe rousse hirsute se rua vers Sam, l’air furibond. Sam restait tétanisé, il n’avait pas été formé à ce genre de situation, lui qui était taillé pour l’administration. Heureusement, Jon et Edd s’interposèrent et maîtrisèrent l’homme. Bientôt, le camp fut évacué, et les bénévoles dispersés aux gaz lacrymogènes. Le camion fonça sirène hurlante vers le commissariat de Westeros.

•••

Jon était assigné à la tâche ingrate d’enregistrer chaque migrant que la police venait de rafler. Il poussa un profond soupir ; la jolie rousse assise en face de lui n’était pas du tout coopérative. En deux heures, Jon n’avait même pas réussi à lui faire dire son prénom et son nom, il ne pouvait donc même pas l’inscrire sur le registre. Il se frotta les yeux et décida de prendre une pause. Il sortit de la salle d’interrogatoire et se dirigea droit vers la machine à café, où se trouvait déjà Sam. Ce dernier paraissait encore plus lessivé.

« Alors, tu t’en sors avec la tienne ? s’enquit Sam. Le mien dit s’appeler Tormund Fléau d’Ogre, mais bizarrement ce nom me laisse dubitatif. En plus il me fait peur, j’ai l’impression qu’il pourrait me sauter à la gorge à tout moment ! »  
— Je n’ai pas tellement plus de résultats, bougonna Jon. Je ne sais même pas comment s’appelle la mienne. Je pense que notre méthode est fondamentalement foireuse, on vient de les traiter comme des animaux, comment veux-tu qu’ils y mettent du leur ? »

Jon décida de prendre un café pour la migrante dont il était chargé. Ça pourrait peut-être l’amadouer. Il fallait qu’il réussisse à instaurer un rapport amical, d’égal à égal, avec elle. Il était persuadé que les méthodes de ce bourrin d’Alliser ne les mèneraient nulle part.

« Tiens, je t’ai ramené un café, offrit-il une fois rentré dans son bureau, et deux sachets de sucre.  
— J’en veux pas de ta saloperie de boisson de flic dégueulasse. Et puis j’ai une tête à sucrer mon café ? ronchonna la migrante.

Jon dissimula sa déception. Peut-être que le problème venait du lieu. Ils étaient enfermés dans cette salle toute terne depuis plus de deux heures, prendre un peu l’air leur ferait du bien à tous les deux, après tout. Jon ne prit pas plus de temps pour réfléchir à cette idée, il avait pris sa décision.

« Bon écoute, exposa Jon. Je te propose qu’on aille faire un tour en ville, et tu m’expliques précisément ton parcours et tes origines, pour que je puisse voir ce qu’on peut faire pour toi. Monsieur Arryn, notre maire, a une politique migratoire tout à fait honorable, certains d’entre vous pourront être relogés et intégrés à notre ville, mais si vous avez tous ce comportement de mulet, il ne faudra pas pleurer si vous vous faites expulser.  
— Ok. On a qu’à aller se boire un verre, frisouilles.  
— Super, ravi qu’on soit sur la même longueur d’onde.  
— Moi c’est Ygritte, au fait. »

Jon retira les menottes de sa captive, et sortit avec elle par une sortie de secours non gardée. Il fallait bien admettre que la sécurité n’était pas au top, le commissariat manquant cruellement de budget et de recrues. Jon n’était pas très serein, il n’était pas certain de la légalité du projet en cours. Il haussa les épaules. Après tout, c’était lui qui était en charge d’Ygritte, il en assumerait la responsabilité. Et puis, Jon sentait que sa méthode était la bonne. Tant pis pour le règlement et la bureaucratie.

Ils marchèrent côte à côte jusqu’au centre ville. Jon souriait, Ygritte avait adopté un comportement exemplaire, et ils avaient même réussi à entretenir une conversation civilisée. Ils entrèrent dans le premier bar venu, par malchance, celui-ci était bondé. Jon laissa Ygritte commander la boisson qui lui disait, alla trouver une place au fond et s’y assit en attendant qu’elle le rejoigne. Jon se leva d’un bond lorsqu’il vit Ygritte prendre ses jambes à son cou, laissant la serveuse abasourdie. Le jeune homme se précipita vers la sortie, se frayant péniblement un chemin à travers la foule. Lorsqu’il déboula sur le trottoir, il réalisa qu’Ygritte avait disparu.

Une fois de plus, Jon Targaryen était dans de beaux draps.


	13. Chapter 13

Il y avait à Harrenhal une chatte qui avait l'habitude de se balader dans la cité scolaire, bien qu'elle appartînt à la voisine directe du lycée, une vieille dame qui ne s'inquiétait pas trop de ce que faisait sa chatte, du moment qu'elle revenait pour ses croquettes du soir.  
Cette chatte était devenue une mascotte pour les élèves qui s'étaient habitués à sa présence ; en ce début de mois de janvier, il se murmurait d'ailleurs qu'elle attendait des chatons.  
Alors quoi de plus naturel pour Joffrey que de chercher à vérifier les dires de ses camarades ?

La classe de Terminale 1 attendait le prof d'économie, Mr Kotussier, dans la salle. Bien sûr, Sansa avait voulu s'installer au premier rang à côté de Jeyne, mais cette dernière avait proposé de s'asseoir plutôt à la première place du rang d'à côté, avec Jojen. Il va sans dire que dès qu'il avait aperçu une place libre à côté de sa "chère Sansa" Ramsay s'était empressé de s'y installer. Mr Kotussier n'était pas encore arrivé lorsque Joffrey pénétra dans la pièce en braillant :

« Qui veut voir les chatons de Duchesse (il cracha avec mépris le nom trouvé par Sansa) ? Elle vient juste de mettre bas ! »

Les élèves de la classe sourirent, bien qu'un peu surpris d'une part que ce soit Joffrey qui l'annonce (il n'avait pas l'air d'en avoir grand-chose à foutre jusque là) et d'autre part, qu'il l'annonce ici. Tous les sourires s'évanouirent quand Joffrey déposa quatre petits paquets sur les tables de devant.

Jeyne se mit à hurler et Sansa bondit de sa chaise tandis que son blondinet d’ex rejoignait sa place, tout seul au fond, d'un pas triomphant. Jojen resta estomaqué et Ramsay éclata d'un rire moqueur, comme si c'était juste une blague pas très réussie.

Les chatons n'étaient pas vivants du tout. Quel que soit le moyen que Joffrey ait utilisé pour les extraire du ventre de leur mère, il n'était pas très naturel ; à l'heure actuelle, la mère en question gisait probablement quelque part, et sa propriétaire ne serait sans doute pas très contente de la voir comme ça.

C'est dans ces conditions que Mr Kotussier arriva dans la salle. Il jaugea les quatre élèves de devant, puis ce qui ornait leur table, et explosa :

« Non mais ça va pas la tête ! Monsieur Bolton, monsieur Reed, mademoiselle Poole et mademoiselle Stark, vous me nettoyez ce bazar illico et vous aurez deux heures de colle mercredi prochain ! »

Jeyne fondit en larmes et Sansa fut prise d'une bouffée de haine pour Joffrey. Comment pouvait-il faire un truc pareil ? Qu'est ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez lui ?  
Deux tarés dans une même classe, ça ne commençait pas à faire un peu beaucoup ?

♦♦♦

« C'est qui ? brailla Doreah lorsque des coups retentirent à la porte du vestiaire.  
— Magnez-vous, les filles, on attend plus que vous ! » beugla Bronn à travers la porte.

Sansa se hâta d'attacher ses cheveux et pénétra dans le gymnase, suivie par Jeyne. Elles s'assirent sur les tapis, en attendant que les autres filles aient fini de se changer. Lorsque tout le monde fut arrivé, Bronn prit la parole :

« Bon les p'tits, on va faire un petit topo du rugby avant de commencer. Alors clairement, c'était pas glorieux. Y a des sales notes. J'compte sur vous pour vous rattraper en acrosport. »

Sansa se mordit la lèvre. Elle faisait partie des sales notes. Elle avait été voir son ENT pendant les vacances : 5/20. Les points d'attitude, en fait. Elle avait espéré avoir les points liés au score de l'équipe, mais c’était impossible puisque l'équipe en question contenait Joffrey, ce qui faisait qu'ils avaient perdu tous les matchs. Au moins, le prof n'avait pas tenu compte de son comportement lors de la dernière séance, sinon elle aurait été mal. Sa seule consolation était d'ailleurs qu'il y avait un 0 : sûrement la note de Joffrey.

« Bref, reprit Bronn, on va commencer par l'échauffement et après on s'occupera des équipes. Allez bougez-vous, on a pas que ça à faire ! »

Sansa suivit les élèves qui se mirent à courir en rond autour de la salle. Puis elle fit les étirements, aida Jeyne à réussir sa roulade (peine perdue) et finalement, s'assit avec les autres. Bronn prit une boîte qui contenait des bouts de papier, et dit, l'air fier, comme s'il avait eu une bonne idée :

« Pour éviter les injustices, on va tirer au sort ! La rousse, viens par là, c'est toi qui va tirer. »

Sansa se leva, la boule au ventre. De sa chance d'aujourd'hui dépendrait tout le reste du cycle. Il fallait qu'elle tire les gens qu'elle voulait. Il le fallait.  
Elle prit la boîte, et tandis que Bronn criait "équipe 1 !", elle tira les bouts de papier un par un. Doreah, Nathan, Léo, Chloé et Mehdi. Bronn écrivit les noms au tableau, puis elle poursuivit avec l'équipe 2. Elle tomba sur Joffrey, et eut envie de déchirer le bout de papier, mais se contenta de le donner à Bronn. Heureusement, elle ne faisait pas partie des noms qui suivirent, ni de ceux des équipes 3 et 4. Il ne restait plus que neuf noms dans la boîte. Elle en retira un premier : c’était Jojen. Puis un deuxième, Irri, qu'elle ne connaissait pas trop. Suivirent le nom de Gendry et le sien. Elle était un peu rassurée d’être avec deux de ses trois amis. Elle mélangea bien les papiers restant — il restait encore Ramsay — et en sortit un.  
Ramsay Bolton.

Sansa faillit lâcher la boîte, totalement affolée. Elle prit sur elle et montra avec difficulté les quatre papiers restants, qui formeraient l'équipe 6. Il s'agissait de Bernadette, Locke, Jeyne et Darchy. Elle plaignait sa meilleure amie, mais elle n'était pas en reste non plus. C’était fini, son cycle était foutu.

« Alors vous sélectionnez 8 figures sur la feuille avec votre équipe, sachant qu'il y a quelques contraintes... »

Il écrivit quelques mots sur le tableau. Sansa n'y prêta aucune attention et rejoignit son groupe, dans un état second. Ramsay la gratifia d'un immense sourire et Gendry essaya de motiver l'équipe :

« Bon, euh... Pendant ce cycle on se bat pas, d'accord ? On fait pas n'importe quoi, on essaye d'avoir une bonne note pour le bac, etc... Bref, on se donne à fond ! Déjà, qui sait faire l'équilibre ?  
— Moi je sais rien faire, désolée, déclara Irri. Ni équilibre, ni roue, ni... Rien en fait.  
— Moi non plus ! lança Jojen. Mais comme je suis léger, je peux essayer de faire la voltige.  
— Je sais à peu près tout faire, soupira Sansa. J’ai fait quelques années de gymnastique rythmique. On devrait s’en sortir, tous les cinq ! Si on ne fait pas n'importe quoi, évidemment, ajouta-t-elle en lançant un regard lourd de sens vers Ramsay.  
— Bon bah parfait ! dit Gendry d'un air enthousiaste, même si son regard témoignait du contraire. Ramsay et moi, on fait les porteurs, et ça ira très bien. »

Il courut chercher la fiche avec les figures à 5, puisqu'il fallait déjà trouver une figure tous ensemble. Bronn apparut tandis qu'ils parcouraient la feuille du regard, et en désigna une du niveau maximal :

« Ça, c'est parfait pour vous ! On met Bolton et Waters ici — il désigna les porteurs — la rousse et la brune là — il montra les personnages assis sur les épaules des deux premiers — et toi là (s'adressant à Jojen) en haut !  
— Mais, protesta Sansa, c’est trop dur pour no...  
— Y a pas de mais, affirma Bronn, vous essayez, et que ça saute ! »

Le groupe s'exécuta ; Irri fut la première à s'installer sur les épaules de Gendry (bizarrement, personne ne se battait pour être porté par Ramsay), alors Sansa fut obligée de se positionner sur Ramsay, que ça ne semblait pas déranger. Jojen se plaça au dessus et Gendry et Ramsay se levèrent. Le problème, c'est que tout le monde était tellement concentré, que ce soit à faire la figure ou à l'observer, que personne ne remarqua Joffrey qui s'était glissé derrière Ramsay et s'était mis à chatouiller Sansa. Cette dernière commença à trembler et à pousser des cris de protestation puis, ne parvenant pas à reprendre son équilibre, pencha sur un côté, si bien que Jojen glissa, s'écroulant sur Bronn, suivi par Sansa qui finit aussi par tomber. Comme Joffrey s'était éclipsé, Bronn blâma Sansa :

« C'est n'importe quoi ça ! Faut se concentrer ! »

Dans le groupe d'à côté, Bernadette s'énervait sur Joffrey qui avait commis l’affront de s'éclipser au moment crucial. Bronn partit voir cette équipe. Gendry reprit :

« Bah c'est pas trop mal ! Sans Joffrey on devrait se débrouiller ; faudrait trouver des trios et des duos maintenant. Euh... Sansa et Ramsay avec moi ? » hasarda-t-il.

La rouquine leva les yeux au ciel et regarda la feuille. Elle sentait que rien n'était faisable ; elle en désigna donc une plutôt simple du doigt :

« Ça, vous pensez en être capable ? »

Gendry hocha la tête, Ramsay sourit, puis il se mirent tous les deux par terre et Sansa monta sur leur dos. Elle était enfin en train de se dire que les choses se passaient correctement quand tout se souleva sous ses pieds : Ramsay avait eu l'idée saugrenue de faire une pompe, ce qui la déséquilibra, et elle tomba une nouvelle fois sur le tapis. Elle se releva en soupirant, et gronda :

« Qu'est-ce qui n'était pas clair dans “on ne fait pas n'importe quoi" ?  
— Pas grave ! enchaîna Gendry. Ramsay, va aider Jojen et Irri, tu veux ? grimaça-t-il en voyant les deux autres qui peinaient un peu. Sansa, on a qu'à faire un duo, genre... celui-là ?  
— D'accord ! » acquiesça la rouquine.

Elle se positionna debout sur le genou de Gendry qui la maintenait par la hanche. Ramsay, qui s’apprêtait à aider Jojen à monter sur Irri, le lâcha d'un coup, faisant effondrer leur figure. Il se jeta alors sur Gendry, pris d'une crise de jalousie totalement injustifiée. Forcément, Sansa s'écrasa par terre, et lorsqu'elle vit Gendry se prendre un coup de poing dans la figure, elle s'horrifia. Jojen, Irri et elle parvinrent avec peine à les séparer. Ramsay se leva et lança gaiement :

« Je remplace Gendry ! »

Ce dernier, dont l'oeil commençait à enfler, foudroya Ramsay du regard. Il partit quand même assurer Irri et Jojen pendant que Ramsay mettait un genou à terre. Sansa se plaça à contre-coeur sur lui et il lui susurra à l'oreille :

« Quelle partie de ton corps je prends ?  
— Oh, pitié, soupira-t-elle.  
— Pitié n'est pas une partie du corps. »

Sans plus de cérémonie, il posa sa main sur ses fesses et la serra violemment contre lui. Elle sursauta, cria et, scandalisée, lui flanqua un coup de genou dans les dents, s'attirant des regards interloqués. Ramsay s'écroula au sol et entraînée par son poids, elle lui tomba dessus. Humiliée par les sifflements de Joffrey, elle se releva en essayant de ne pas perdre contenance, et aussi de ne pas frapper Ramsay dont le sourire en coin ne s'évanouissait pas malgré la goutte de sang qui perlait à ses lèvres. Gendry déboula pour sauver la situation :

« Bon, je propose qu'on cherche une musique ! On prend quoi ?  
— Vivaldi ? proposa Sansa, la voix encore tremblante d'indignation.  
— Dis donc, la rouquine ! s'égosilla Bronn de l’autre bout du gymnase. Tu vas pas agresser quelqu'un à chaque séance, non ? Tu veux que je te vire, c'est ça ? »  
— Mais j... » Elle serra les poings tandis que Bronn s'éloignait à pas furieux, partant sermonner Joffrey qui avait choisi d'embêter les autres plutôt que d'aider son groupe (et avait même fini par embêter son propre groupe, en fait). « Qu'est-ce que c'est injuste ! Bref, Vivaldi, ça vous va ? »

Gendry grimaça. Vivaldi, ça ne lui plaisait pas tellement. Mais comme il s'attendait à ce que les autres émettent des critiques, il préféra ne rien dire. Ramsay objecta :

« Non, on prend Slayer.  
— Et si on prenait de la musique traditionnelle népalaise ? demanda Irri.  
— Vivaldi, c'est très bien ! soutint Sansa. Ou Beethoven, à la rigueur, si vous n'aimez pas Vivaldi. Ou Mozart ? Comme vous voulez !  
— De la dubstep avec flûte de pan ! lança Jojen. Vous allez voir, c'est parfait, je vais vous le faire écout...  
— Non non non, on s’en bat les couilles de ta flûte de pan, tempêta Ramsay, les lèvres fendues d’un rictus mauvais. On prend Slayer, ce n’est pas compliqué.  
— Bon dites, on entend que vous ! fulmina Bronn. Je vais vous en trouver une de musique, moi. Allez hop, Michael Jackson, et personne ne se plaint ! Euh... Beat It, voilà c'est très bien ça. »

Sansa ne prit même pas la peine d'ouvrir la bouche pour protester. De toute façon, ils n'auraient rien trouvé ; entre Vivaldi, Slayer, de la flûte de pan, et de la musique traditionnelle népalaise, ils auraient eu du mal à trouver quelque chose qui plaise à tous. Et honnêtement, elle préférait Michael Jackson aux chansons ignobles de Ramsay.

« Super, lança Gendry, on a notre musique ! Maintenant il f...  
— C'est fini ! brailla Bronn. Maintenant on regarde tout le monde passer, et après vous pourrez aller vous changer. »

Sansa s'installa avec les autres membres de son groupe. La boule au ventre, elle demanda à Gendry :

« On fait comment ? On n’a pas réussi une seule figure !  
— Euh... bah au pire, on le dit au prof et avec un peu de chance il va pas nous prendre la tête avec ces figures à la con. Sinon on est dans la merde. »

Les groupes défilèrent. Celui de Joffrey échoua lamentablement chacune de ses figures, ce qui désola Sansa. Elle se félicitait quand même de ne pas être dans ce groupe. Bientôt, ce fut leur tour. Gendry prit la parole :

« On a rien fait en fait. On peut ne pas passer ?  
— C'est fini de me dire des conneries ? Je vous ai vus faire plein de trucs, vous allez bien vous débrouiller, j'vous fais confiance ! »

Tous ouvrirent de grands yeux (sauf Ramsay qui n’en avait cure) et se regardèrent, l'air paniqué. Le groupe se concerta un moment. Heureusement, il n'y avait pas Joffrey pour chatouiller Sansa.  
Lorsqu'ils passèrent, ils ne purent proposer qu'un quintette, un trio, et deux duos. Au moins, ils ne furent pas trop mal réussis. Bronn déplora le manque de figures et de déplacements originaux (ceux qui savaient la faire avaient juste improvisé des roulades) mais félicita tout de même la qualité. Ce fut le tour du groupe de Jeyne, qui n'avait pour ainsi dire rien fait. Ils ne purent présenter qu'un quatuor dans lequel Jeyne grimaçait à cause de Locke qui fourrait son nez là où il n'avait rien à faire, Bernadette ne servait pas à grand-chose et Darchy avait fait rater la figure. Bronn les réprimanda puis la classe fut autorisée à se changer.

♦♦♦

Les élèves de Terminale 1 pénétraient bruyamment dans la salle d'arts plastiques. Mr Hollard (que tout le monde tutoyait et appelait par son prénom, Dontos) demandait le silence, mais personne ne l'entendait. Sansa, Jeyne, Jojen et Gendry prirent place les uns à côté des autres. Ramsay et Locke s'assirent quelques tables plus loin, et Joffrey vers le fond. Mr Hollard prit la parole, peinant à couvrir les braillements des lycéens :

« Bon, comme vous le savez, c'est la dernière séance, à la fin de laquelle il faudra rendre votre sujet ! Mais d'abord, nous allons faire une demi-heure d'histoire de l'art. Je vais vous montrer une vidé... Mais... Ne sortez pas vos sujets maintenant, enfin ! »

Personne ne l'écouta. Gendry sortit une sorte de toile abstraite faite avec de la boue. Arya et Tourte-Chaude l'avaient aidé à la faire, car — comme dans la majorité des matières — Gendry n'était pas très doué en arts plastiques. Sansa avait posé sur sa table un magnifique paysage à l'aquarelle représentant la forêt de l'Île aux Ours. Elle avait prévu de l'offrir à son père lorsqu'il serait fini — après l'épreuve d'arts plastiques, bien sûr, puisqu'elle comptait mettre cette oeuvre dans son dossier. Jojen et Jeyne, eux, avaient fait un étrange totem en os de poulet, qu'ils entreprenaient maintenant de peindre à la bombe dorée. Joffrey avait simplement imprimé et collé un selfie de lui sur un corps de body-builder découpé dans un magazine. Seuls Locke et Ramsay n'avaient encore rien fait. Mr Hollard s'approcha de ce dernier :

« Ramsay, tu m'avais dit que tu te donnerais à fond pendant les dernières séances, et tu n'as toujours rien fait ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends, à la fin ?  
— Ah oui, c'est vrai ! s'exclama le jeune homme. Bon, laisse moi faire, ça va être un chef-d'oeuvre. »

Il prit un feutre fin noir et un cahier de brouillon qui appartenaient à Sansa. Bizarrement, il avait la fâcheuse manie de considérer les affaires de la rouquine comme les siennes, et la jeune fille avait fini par l’accepter, las de batailler avec lui. Il en arracha une page et fit un point au milieu de la feuille. Il écrivit, en bas : "Point sur fond blanc, par Ramsay Bolton".

« Mais... ce n'est pas suffisant ! objecta M. Hollard. Il faut faire une réelle oeuvre, qui exprime des sentiments, fait réfléchir l...  
— Ça suffira amplement. » affirma Ramsay en poussant la feuille vers le prof. Il garda le cahier de brouillon de Sansa, lui prit son crayon à papier et commença à crayonner quelque chose. M. Hollard s'éloigna, complimenta Sansa et plus sobrement Jeyne et Jojen, puis partit voir Gendry.

« Je ne t'ai même pas vu faire ça en cours ! disait-il. Qu'est-ce qui me dit que c'est toi qui l'as fait ? Il faut que tu refasses quelque chose, que je sois sûr que c'est ton oeuvre.  
— Mais... j'ai pas le temps ! protesta Gendry.  
— Mais si, je suis sûr qu'en deux heures tu peux faire quelque chose de très bien. Je compte sur toi. »

Gendry maugréa et regarda son oeuvre, l'air triste. Puis il la rangea, sortit une feuille blanche et un stylo qu'il commença à mordiller. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il allait faire.  
Mr Hollard retourna voir Ramsay, lui demandant ce qu'il dessinait. Celui-ci répondit gaiement :

« Je dessine un écorché.  
— C'est gai ! » s'étonna Mr Hollard. Ceci dit, l'écorché était bien plus réussi que le point. Ramsay avait un don pour dessiner des écorchés, mais c'était la seule chose qu'il savait faire. Le jeune homme se leva brusquement de sa chaise pour s'approcher de la table de Gendry, Jeyne, Jojen et Sansa. Il se mit derrière celle-ci, regardant ce qu'elle était en train de faire, si proche qu'elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur son épaule. Elle était penchée sur son aquarelle, occupée à fignoler les derniers détails. Tout le monde se tourna vers eux lorsqu'il approcha ses lèvres de son cou et commença à l'effleurer. Elle sursauta et se redressa d'un bond, heurtant sa tête au passage. Mr Hollard cria :

« On va se calmer !  
— Dontos, gronda calmement Ramsay, tu ferais mieux de me mettre une bonne note plutôt que de te mêler des affaires des autres. » Mr Hollard s'éloigna, sans chercher à s'imposer davantage. Ramsay porta sa main à son visage, remarqua que son nez saignait, et essuya l'hémoglobine sur le pull immaculé de Sansa. Il chuchota :

« Il va falloir t'habituer à moi, tu sais... »

Elle grimaça, mais ne dit rien. Qu'aurait-elle pu répondre ? Elle ne pouvait rien y faire, il était trop imprévisible. Rien que pour les coups qu'elle lui avaient portés ce jour là, il aurait été capable de tuer un membre de sa famille, elle en était sûre. Alors le dénoncer, et puis quoi encore ?

Elle reçut (toujours sur son pull) une goutte de peinture bleue jetée par Gendry. Elle rit, prit un air faussement indigné et lui balança de l'acrylique mauve sur la figure. S'ensuivit une bataille de peinture opposant une partie de la classe à l'autre, exceptés Locke, Ramsay et Joffrey qui ne prirent pas part à l'évènement. Ce dernier s'approchait d'ailleurs dangereusement de l'encre de chine posée au fond de la classe, une idée en tête. Ramsay le regarda droit dans les yeux : il savait exactement ce qui allait se passer. Pourtant, il ne dit rien. En quoi cela le concernait-il ?

Le regard de Gendry s'illumina. Il avait enfin trouvé une idée de sujet, une demi-heure avant la fin du cours. Il prit l'acrylique de toutes les couleurs, et en renversa sur une grande feuille, créant une sorte de toile abstraite avec des taches multicolores. Ce n'était pas extraordinaire, comme l'était la toile magnifique de Sansa qu'elle avait enfin terminée et qu'elle admirait avec fierté, mais ça lui vaudrait au moins la moyenne.  
Joffrey reparut soudain du fond de la salle, la bouteille d'encre de chine à la main. Il s'approcha de Sansa avec un sourire :

« C’est beau. Je peux regarder de plus près ? »

Un peu soupçonneuse, elle se décala pour qu'il s’assoie sur son tabouret. Lorsqu'elle ne le regarda pas, il déboucha la bouteille, et l'inclina vers l'avant, de sorte que le liquide indélébile coule dans sa totalité sur le paysage forestier. La rouquine tourna la tête, vit la bouteille dans la main de Joffrey puis l'énorme tache noire sur sa toile, et hurla :

« Espèce de merdaille, t'as tout foutu en l'air ! Je te déteste ! Regarde ce que tu as fait ! » se lamenta-t-elle en regardant le paysage désolé. Mr Hollard s'approcha, vit le carnage et murmura :

« Oh, mince alors, un accident ? C'est pas grave, Sansa, je sais ce que tu as fait, je te noterai en fonction. »

Sansa ne répondit pas, trop occupée à pleurer à chaudes larmes sur son épreuve d'arts plastiques qui allait être complètement foirée. Ramsay la regardait, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle ne le remarqua même pas lorsqu'il vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle et qu’il se mit à lui caresser les cheveux.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapitre assez court, mais le quinzième compensera ! Bonne lecture :3

Jeyne, Jojen et Sansa se dirigeaient vers le gymnase. Sur place, ils aperçurent Ramsay et Locke qui fumaient en attendant l'arrivée de Bronn, chargé de les surveiller pendant leur heure de colle. Sansa ignorait la raison pour laquelle Locke était collé mais comme il semblait abonné à la retenue, sa présence n’était pas surprenante.  
Avec eux patientaient des élèves qui participaient au cours de basket de l'Association Sportive. Sansa se demandait comment Bronn allait pouvoir s'occuper des sportifs et surveiller les collés en même temps. Elle ne se sentait pas le besoin d'être maternée, mais avec Ramsay et Locke dans le coin, il était plus prudent de disposer de l'autorité d'un prof. Problème : Bronn n'en avait pas beaucoup, d'autorité.

« Allez mes cocos, dépêchez-vous de vous changer ! Et vous euh... bah vous avez qu'à aller en haut dans mon bureau, et pis vous recopierez le règlement intérieur. D'façon je sais même pas pourquoi vous êtes là, annonça Bronn en arrivant.  
— Pour rien », marmonna Sansa, pas assez fort pour être audible.

Le pire, c'était que pour une fois que Ramsay était innocent dans l'affaire, il avait trouvé le moyen d'être collé aussi. Et Joffrey restait impuni ; c'était vraiment une énorme injustice.  
Ils s'installèrent tous les cinq autour de la table elliptique. De gauche à droite, il y avait Locke, Jeyne, Jojen, Ramsay et Sansa. La rouquine sortit une feuille, ainsi que ses deux amis. Elle se tourna vers son voisin de gauche :

« Je suppose que tu n'en veux pas... ?  
— Pourquoi ? répliqua Ramsay. J'ai autre chose à faire, figure-toi. »

Sansa se demandait ce qu'il allait faire pendant ces deux heures, s'il ne faisait pas la tâche demandée. Enfin, une partie d'elle l’avait bien compris : il avait sans le moindre doute prévu de les embêter, elle, Jeyne et Jojen. Locke, quant à lui, se mit à tambouriner sur sa table.

« Chuuuut », murmura Jeyne, agacée. Bronn, qui jusque là était occupé à brailler des indications incompréhensibles à ses basketteurs, rappliqua à vitesse grand V.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce barouf, à la fin ? J’pensais que vous étiez assez grands pour vous démerder tout seuls !  
— J'ai une formation de tam-tam », rétorqua Locke. Bronn, abasourdi par cette répartie, ouvrit de grands yeux, soupira et redescendit s'occuper des sportifs. Jeyne, Jojen et Sansa foudroyèrent Locke du regard et Ramsay se marra. Sansa faisait de son mieux pour se concentrer sur sa feuille et recopiait consciencieusement le règlement intérieur. Ramsay lui demanda :

« Je peux t'emprunter ton scotch et ton stylo, s'il te plait ?  
— Euh... d'accord, mais à quoi ça sert si tu n'as pas de feuille ? » s'étonna la rouquine.

Sans répondre, il prit le stylo, le rangea dans la trousse de Sansa et pendant qu'elle regardait par delà la mezzanine le match de sa soeur, il entreprit de l'enrober de scotch. Lorsqu'elle se rassit à la table, elle vit que sa trousse avait disparu. Elle se tourna vers son voisin et s'aperçut que sa trousse était dans ses mains.

« Mais tu m'avais demandé mon stylo, pas ma trousse ! Rends-moi ça », rouspéta-t-elle.

Lorsqu'elle tenta de rouvrir la fermeture, elle s'aperçut qu'elle était inaccessible, puisque Ramsay avait enveloppé sa trousse de scotch. Elle maugréa :

« Rah, tu es fatigant à la fin ! »

Pendant qu'elle descellait sa trousse, il lui piqua sa feuille, en fit un avion en papier et le balança par la fenêtre ouverte.

« Mais... ma feuille ! glapit Sansa.  
— La ferme ! » beugla Bronn d'en bas.

Impossible de ressortir, et les deux heures n'allaient pas tarder à être écoulées. D'ailleurs, Jojen et Jeyne avaient fini leur travail. Locke prit la feuille de Jeyne et la déchira tout simplement en deux, avant d’en faire des confettis. Quant à Ramsay, il prit calmement la feuille de Jojen, la froissa pour en faire une boulette de papier et essaya d'étouffer son camarade en introduisant le papier dans sa bouche. Jojen eut un haut-le-coeur, et Bronn qui revenait, attiré par tout ce raffut, râla :

« Roh, qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez à la f... » Il regarda la table, surpris de n'y voir aucune feuille, exceptée la boulette de papier que venait de recracher Jojen. « Vous avez rien branlé en fait ! Vous vous foutez de ma gueule ?  
— Figurez-vous... » commença Sansa qui avait prévu de dénoncer ses deux camarades. Un regard froid de Ramsay lui fit comprendre qu'elle n'y avait pas intérêt. « Euh... Rien. En fait, concernant la bêtise pour laquelle nous sommes collés, rien n’indique dans le règlement qu’il ne fallait pas la faire. Donc, techniquement, ce n’était pas interdit et nous ne devrions pas être ici.  
— Hein ? » Bronn n'avait pas compris le raisonnement de Sansa. Il faut dire que ne connaissant pas la faute commise, c'était compliqué d'en juger. « Bah euh... au pire je vais vous lâcher, et j'en parlerai à votre prof d'éco. Attendez-vous quand même à recevoir deux autres heures mercredi prochain », précisa-t-il avec un air suspicieux. Ramsay haussa un sourcil circonspect. Alors comme ça, Sansa avait réussi à entourlouper le prof de sport ? C'est vrai qu'il n'était pas très malin, mais tout de même, il en serait presque impressionné.

Ils disparurent tous les quatre au dehors, suivis par Locke. Bronn apostropha ce dernier :

« Hep hep hep, tu restes toi ! »

Locke se tourna vers lui, le jaugea un instant, puis objecta :

« Non. »

Il sortit du gymnase malgré les protestations de Bronn qui menaçait de le faire passer en conseil de discipline. Mais honnêtement, qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à faire d'être viré ? Ce n'est pas comme s'il était au lycée pour étudier, non plus !


	15. Chapter 15

La famille Stark était réunie au grand complet dans le salon. Un feu crépitait dans la cheminée. Tout le monde vaquait à ses occupations : Ned remplissait de la paperasse, Cat discutait au téléphone avec l’oncle Brynden, Robb était absorbé par son écran d’ordinateur, Sansa faisait de la couture, Arya, Bran et Rickon jouaient aux Lapins Crétins sur la Wii, et Jon finissait de nettoyer les gamelles des husky. La sonnette retentit soudain, troublant la sérénité familiale.

« Qui ça peut bien être à cette heure ? s’étonna Ned.  
— Je vais aller voir, mais si c’est encore le foutu voisin, je le dégage sans hésiter, déclara Robb. Il n’y a que lui pour sonner à une heure pareille avec un prétexte bidon !  
— Si jamais c’est Ramsay, avait pâli Sansa, dis-lui que suis chez Jeyne ! »

Robb alla ouvrir la porte, s’attendant à devoir affronter un regard bleu insolent et se préparant à jouter verbalement pour le renvoyer chez son père. Il fut agréablement surpris, bien que perplexe, lorsqu’il tomba sur un visage inconnu. Une jeune femme se tenait là, un sac d’affaires miteux à la main.

« Salut. Je suis une pote de Jon. Il est là ? »

Robb acquiesça, surpris. A sa connaissance, Jon n’avait que trois amis, Sam, Edd la Douleur et Davos. Il s’empressa tout de même d’aller chercher son cousin. Robb avait beaucoup de travail à faire, et il se concentra à nouveau sur son tableur excel. Jon se dépêcha d’aller à la rencontre du visiteur et faillit tomber à la renverse lorsqu’il reconnut Ygritte.

« Yo, frisouilles ! J’peux crécher chez toi ? Ça caille sacrément dehors, frissonna-t-elle.  
— Tu te fous de moi ? Tu sais ce que m’a coûté ta petite escapade de la dernière fois ? J’ai dû comparaître devant le commissaire pour expliquer ma faute professionnelle, j’ai bien failli perdre mon poste ! Et tu te pointes comme une fleur à ma porte ? Je peux savoir comment tu m’as retrouvé ? s’emporta le jeune homme.  
— Ne sois pas stupide, tout le monde sait où la célèbre famille Stark habite. Et puis les pages jaunes, ça existe. Dis-donc, tu m’as pas l’air très fut-fut toi.  
— Eh, tu commences à…  
— Winterfell, sympa comme nom. Bon, je peux passer ? Sinon je dors ici, tu te démerderas pour t’expliquer demain matin lorsque ta famille trouvera une clodo morte de froid sur leur perron.  
— C’est bon, entre. Je vais expliquer la situation aux autres, je compte sur toi pour avoir l’air normale.  
— Ouais, ça marche. »

Jon referma la porte à clé et mena Ygritte au salon. Autant qu’il dise toute la vérité, il n’avait aucune raison de cacher la jeune femme ; il savait que son oncle et sa tante seraient compréhensifs. Il la présenta à sa famille, et Cat s’exclama :

« Je vous reconnais, vous êtes la migrante qui m’a demandé de revenir avec du matériel de couture pour rafistoler une tente ? Je n’ai jamais eu l’occasion de vous venir en aide, avec cette intervention policière. Vous êtes évidemment la bienvenue chez nous. »

Elle échangea un sourire entendu avec Jon. Cat en avait légèrement voulu à son neveu d’avoir participé à ce démantèlement, bien qu’elle ait conscience que Jon n’avait fait que suivre les ordres.

« Merci bien, madame. Je promets de prendre le moins de place possible. Ce ne sera que provisoire, le temps que ma situation se régule un peu et que je puisse avoir accès à un logement social. Tu me présentes pas au reste de ta p’tite famille, frisouilles ? » sourit Ygritte.

Jon eut l’air gêné par l’impertinence de son « invitée », bien que le terme ne soit pas tout à fait exact puisqu’elle s’était totalement imposée. Il fit des rapides présentations, avant de se saisir de son maigre sac et de le monter à l’étage. Ygritte serait très bien installée dans la chambre d’amis. Jon songea un instant qu’elle pourrait tous les assassiner dans leur sommeil, d’autant plus que la jeune femme s’était déjà révélée peu fiable. Puis il se souvint que Fantôme, Vent Gris, Nymeria et Eté étaient d’excellents chiens de garde, et qu’ils préviendraient leurs maîtres du moindre danger. Pendant que Jon arrangeait un peu la chambre, Ygritte faisait connaissance avec les Stark, racontant les circonstances de sa rencontre avec l’agent de police. Lorsque Jon redescendit au salon, il la trouva assise devant la télé avec Bran, Arya et Rickon, qui lui avaient donné une manette et lui expliquaient les commandes de leur jeu vidéo, parlant tous en même temps. Sansa avait changé d’ouvrage, mettant de côté son napperon pour rafistoler le manteau troué et déchiré d’Ygritte, et Robb était parti fouiller le réfrigérateur à la recherche de restes à réchauffer pour l’invitée improvisée. Jon secoua la tête, amusé. A croire que la famille avait déjà adopté la jeune femme.

« Et donc, tu viens d’où ? demanda Arya.  
— Du Nord, répondit simplement Ygritte.  
— C’est assez vague, ça.  
— J’aime bien me la jouer mystérieuse. T’as qu’à te dire que je viens du pays d’Odin. »

Les enfants Stark roulèrent des yeux en cœur, mais n’insistèrent pas.

« Et tu faisais quoi avant ? continua Bran.  
— J’étais agricultrice. Mais toutes mes terres ont gelé à cause d’une vague de froid. Comme j’ai merdé avec l’assurance, j’ai préféré vendre toutes mes machines et mes exploitations, et tout laisser tomber. »

La conversation allait bon train entre Ygritte et les trois enfants, et Jon écoutait attentivement tout en faisant mine d’être plongé dans un livre. Sansa venait de finir ses retouches, elle avait fait ce qu’elle avait pu, mais le bout de tissu ressemblait toujours davantage à une vieille loque qu’à un manteau. Elle le rendit à sa propriétaire.

« Demain on t’emmène faire les boutiques ! » promit-elle.

Il se faisait tard. Cat ordonna aux enfants d’aller se coucher et conseilla aux autres adultes de faire de même, puisque le programme du lendemain serait chargé (comme n’importe quel samedi chez les Stark). Jon guida Ygritte à l’étage, lui désigna la salle de bain et les commodités, et lui souhaita bonne nuit.

•••

Le lendemain matin fut effectivement mouvementé. Rickon s’était levé trop tôt, avant tout le monde, et avait essayé de servir le petit déjeuner lui-même. Il avait maintes fois observé Vieille Nan faire les pancakes, cela n’aurait pas dû être si compliqué. Lorsque Vieille Nan arriva, vers huit heures, elle trouva la cuisine dans un état déplorable et la poêle toute grillée. Pendant qu’elle réparait les dégâts et préparait une nouvelle fournée de pancakes, Jon, Ygritte, Sansa et Robb planifiaient leur sortie shopping. Arya bourdonnait dans tous les sens, clamant qu’elle voulait les accompagner, sauf que son cours de krav maga tombait en même temps. Elle leur somma de choisir un autre horaire, ce qu’ils refusèrent, et la brunette bouda le restant de la matinée.  
Ygritte et ses nouveaux amis décidèrent de partir juste après le repas de midi. Ils faisaient bien, parce que l’oncle Petyr, tante Lysa et son fils Robin venaient juste de débarquer à Winterfell. Cat avait convié sa soeur, également élue municipale, ainsi que Petyr, ministre de l’Intérieur, pour travailler sur un gros projet. Robb et Jon n’avaient jamais pu encadrer ces trois-là. Sansa partageait leur opinion, avec une exception pour Petyr, qu’elle appréciait pour tous les bons conseils qu’il lui prodiguait et qui l’avaient parfois aidée à traverser certaines épreuves de sa vie. Elle était toutefois heureuse d’échapper à la tante Lysa et au cousin Robin, duo insupportable.  
Les quatre jeunes gens se glissèrent dans la voiture de Robb qui prit la direction du centre commercial.

« Au fait, sœurette, quand est-ce que tu t’inscris à l’auto-école ? s’enquit Robb.  
— … Jamais ? grimaça Sansa.  
— Tu imagines que je serai toujours là pour t’emmener partout ?  
— C’est trop compliqué, le code de la route.  
— Si tu t’y mettais sérieusement, ce serait réglé en deux temps trois mouvements.  
— Je préfère me concentrer sur les études. Ce n’est pas en apprenant le code que je vais entrer à King’s Landing.  
— Elle n’a pas tort, commenta Jon.  
— Mouais. » admit Robb.

Ils ne dirent rien pendant quelques instants, écoutant d’une oreille distraite les informations débitées par la station de radio qu’avait laissée Robb. Ygritte brisa soudainement ce silence :

« Donc si j’ai bien compris, vous êtes cousins ?  
— Oui. Jon habite avec nos parents depuis qu’il a sept ans, répondit Robb.  
— Pourquoi ? »

Un malaise planait dans l’air. Sansa et Robb échangèrent un coup d’œil gêné dans le rétroviseur. Jon regardait fixement la route qui défilait. On crut que la question resterait éternellement en suspens, quand Jon répondit enfin :

« Mes parents sont morts d’un cancer, qu’ils ont développé en même temps. Ils travaillaient tous les deux à The Crown, il y a eu une fuite de radiations. Beaucoup d’employés l’ont payé cher. »

Robb serra les dents ; bien qu’il ne fût alors âgé que d’une dizaine d’années, il se souvenait de l’agonie de sa tante comme si c’était hier, la douleur mêlée de soulagement de son père lorsque Lyanna avait été admise en soins paliatifs et rendu son dernier soupir. Il se souvenait de l’enterrement, marqué des sanglots incessants de Robert Baratheon. Il se souvenait du cercueil de Rhaegar, qui avait suivi Lyanna dans la tombe commune à peine deux mois plus tard. Il se souvenait de Jon, inconsolable, brutalement orphelin.

Sansa fronça les sourcils et posa une main réconfortante sur l’épaule de son cousin. Elle n’avait que trois ans lorsque ce drame était survenu et n’en avait que peu de souvenirs ; elle se souvenait toutefois que Jon n’avait plus été le même, n’avait plus joué avec elle et était devenu bien taciturne.

« Je suis désolée. » dit doucement Ygritte.

Un silence triste s’installa pendant quelques instants. Jon éteignit soudain la radio, et introduisit un CD d’Iron Maiden à la place. La musique retentit dans la voiture, et le visage d’Ygritte s’illumina.

« Eh, on a les mêmes goûts musicaux, Jon ! Je sens qu’on va bien s’entendre !

•••

Robb et Jon attendaient devant les cabines d’essayage. Ygritte n’en finissait plus d’essayer diverses tenues. Aucune ne lui convenaient, elle trouvait tous les hauts trop décolletés ou trop moulants, et les jeans trop serrés. Jon pensait pourtant que tout lui allait comme un gant, mais la jeune femme trouvait toujours quelque chose à y redire. Elle disait vouloir de la simplicité et du confort, que ces fanfreluches n’offraient guère. Robb proposa d’aller voir au rayon hommes, ce qu’Ygritte accepta volontiers. Sansa ne put s’empêcher de les faire attendre un peu plus, le temps qu’elle essaye quelques robes sur lesquelles elle avait craqué. Elle se dépêcha de payer ses achats et ils se dirigèrent tous les quatre vers l’autre partie du magasin. Ygritte y trouva davantage son bonheur, sélectionna plusieurs articles, et l’épreuve de la cabine d’essayage reprit de plus belle. Robb, Jon et Sansa s’assirent sur un siège en attendant qu’Ygritte ressorte. Ils sursautèrent lorsqu’ils reconnurent la voix horripilante de Joffrey.

« Maman ! Va me chercher ça en taille M, je suis tout engoncé là-dedans, j’ai l’air d’une gonzesse ! »  
— J’arrive tout de suite mon chéri. »

Cersei Lannister entra dans leur champ de vision, et fusilla Sansa du regard lorsqu’elle la reconnut.

« Tiens donc, notre petite colombe. Moi qui désirais m’entretenir avec vous depuis un certain temps. Vous réalisez que vous avez fait terriblement souffrir mon fils, moralement et physiquement ? Il gardera les cicatrices de vos griffes de putain jusqu’à la fin de ses jours, après que vous vous êtes jetée sur lui comme une petite sauvage ! A cause de vous, il a eu une mauvaise note en rugby, lui qui est pourtant doué en sport !  
— Mais, il a… bredouilla Sansa  
— Vous rendez-vous compte de l’affection qu’il vous portait ? reprit Cersei. Petite ingrate, je vous souhaite une souffrance égale à celle que vous avez infligée à mon pauvre Joffrey. Vu vos mauvaises fréquentations, je ne doute pas être exaucée sous peu. »

Elle ne laissa aucune chance à Sansa de répliquer et sortit des cabines. Robb et Jon étaient estomaqués.

« Pour qui elle se prend, celle-là ? s’indigna Robb.  
— Joffrey a dû lui raconter une version erronée des évènements, soupira la jeune fille.  
— Quand elle reviendra, tu lui raconteras la vraie version, que c’est sa merdaille de fils qui t’as maltraitée, et qu’il doit toujours te présenter des excuses !  
— Non, laisse tomber, je n’ai aucune envie de me frotter à Cersei Lannister. Il vaut mieux les ignorer, décréta Sansa. Tu as bientôt fini, Ygritte ?  
— Ouais, je finis de me rhabiller et on se taille ! Tout me va, c’est génial ! »

Elle sortit de là quelques instants plus tard, ravie. Ensuite elle s’inquiéta du prix. Elle avait claqué la totalité de son argent pour faire le trajet jusqu'à Westeros, il ne lui restait que des miettes. Jon la rassura et lui répondit qu’il paierait tous ses achats.

« T’es un vrai chevalier servant ! Je te paierai un verre, je t’en dois un après tout ! » s’enthousiasma-t-elle.

Sansa les pressa de quitter le centre commercial. La rencontre avec Cersei l’avait rendue nerveuse, et elle craignait de la recroiser. Sur le chemin du retour, Robb Jon et Sansa pestèrent de concert sur la famille Lannister, et Ygritte tentait de suivre la conversation.


	16. Chapter 16

La classe de Terminale 1 attendait patiemment l'arrivée de Monsieur H'gar dans le couloir pour deux heures de littérature. Sauf qu'en réalité, les deux seules qui étaient patientes étaient Jeyne et Sansa, en pleine discussion sur l'oeuvre qu'ils allaient étudier, Madame Bovary. Soudain, Sansa fut coupée dans son entrain lorsqu'elle se fit pousser dans le mur.

« Attention ! » s'énerva-t-elle. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Elle ignorait pour quelle raison, s'il y en avait une, mais Ramsay et Locke étaient actuellement en train de se battre au beau milieu du couloir. Qui plus est, le Bolton était en train de tabasser dans les règles celui qui était censé lui servir d'ami. C'est dans ces conditions que le prof de français arriva, mais il ne remarqua pas pour autant la bagarre qui avait lieu et entreprit de déverrouiller la porte de la salle sans faire attention aux cris de joie que poussaient les élèves de la classe. Il fallut que Monsieur Luwin fasse son apparition pour ordonner aux terminales de faire cesser ce boucan. Il allait faire un commentaire sur les élèves qui se battaient mais, les reconnaissant, il préféra se retirer dans sa salle et reprendre son explication sur la citoyenneté romaine.

Sansa et Jeyne jugèrent plus prudent de pénétrer rapidement dans la salle de littérature avant de se prendre un poing dans la figure. A peu près l'entièreté de la classe en fit autant. Ramsay et Locke furent les derniers à rentrer ; ce dernier était d'ailleurs bien amoché. Sansa s'assit au premier rang, sur une rangée de cinq tables, à côté de Jeyne qui était elle même près de Jojen. Ramsay vient s'asseoir à la gauche de la rouquine, suivi par Locke. Monsieur H'gar ferma la porte et commença son cours.

Pendant la première heure de cours, les élèves eurent un travail à faire sur le livre. Ramsay avait sorti un énorme sandwich qu'il avait entrepris d'engouffrer en un temps record. Locke, las de communiquer par signaux avec un de ses camarades du fond, emboîta le pas de Monsieur H'gar qui venait voir ce que faisait ledit camarade. Sansa et Jeyne tentaient tant bien que mal de continuer leur exercice, mais c'était peine perdue. Alors elles reprirent simplement leur conversation interrompue par la bagarre du couloir. Jusqu'à ce que Joffrey, assis derrière elle, commence à s'ennuyer et à tirer sur les cheveux de Jeyne, en premier lieu. Cette dernière se retourna et lui demanda d'arrêter, mais Joffrey répliqua de plus belle : il prit une paire de ciseaux dans sa trousse et coupa net la queue de cheval de Jeyne. Cette dernière lui hurla dessus, sans provoquer la moindre réaction du côté du prof ; Sansa décida de réagir et assomma Joffrey avec son exemplaire de Madame Bovary. Celui-ci répliqua en la griffant et en lui tirant les cheveux. Sansa se débattit et mit plusieurs coups aléatoires à Joffrey. Alerté par l’agitation de ses deux camarades, Ramsay abandonna son sandwich et évalua la situation. Il finit par s'agacer et prit l'initiative de planter le compas de Sansa dans la main de Joffrey, qui poussa un cri suraigu. Il demanda à aller à l'infirmerie parce que sa main "saignait". Au grand soulagement de Sansa, Monsieur H'gar demanda au suppléant de Joffrey de l'accompagner, et elle fut enfin débarrassée du blondinet.

Soudain quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Malgré le bruit qui régnait, Monsieur H'gar l'entendit et partit ouvrir. C'était Arya qui voulait demander des précisions sur le cours de théâtre. Déjà qu'auparavant, la surveillance n'était pas optimale, mais maintenant que la brunette avait fait son apparition, le prof de français n'accordait plus aucune attention à ses terminales. Ainsi, Locke prit son téléphone et se mit à lire un résumé sur internet de Madame Bovary, cherchant de quoi polémiquer sur le livre. Ramsay, son sandwich terminé, se mit à enfumer la pièce et ses voisins. Lorsque Arya repartit, un quart d'heure après son arrivée, Locke, qui avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, affirma :

« D'façon Madame Bovary c'est qu'une grosse pute.  
— Comment oses-tu dire une chose pareille ? s'offusqua Sansa. Ce n'est absolument pas vrai ! D'ailleurs, il ne me semble pas que tu aies dit la même chose de George Duroy lorsque nous avons étudié Bel-Ami ! Sale macho !  
— Chacun peut avoir son propre avis, assura Monsieur H'gar, du moment qu'il est énoncé avec courtoisie et respect.  
— Je ne vois pas où est la courtoisie lorsqu'on traite de pute un personnage aussi intéressant et complexe que Madame Bovary, grommela Sansa. Enfin, peut-être qu'elle est justement trop complexe pour un idiot tel que toi. »

Locke fit mine de répliquer mais il fut stoppé dans son élan verbal par Ramsay qui le coupa :

« Pute ou non, qu'est-ce que ça peut nous faire, puisque Madame Bovary est un personnage fictif.  
— Ouais, renifla Locke. Et en plus c'est chiant.  
— Comment pouvez-vous dire une chose pareille ! s'insurgea Monsieur H'gar. Avez-vous seulement fini ce livre pour le traiter ainsi ?  
— Non, j'ai juste lu un résumé sur internet.  
— Et ça croit tout savoir sur la vie de Madame Bovary ! Et ça croit pouvoir déterminer si c'est une pute ou non ! C'est vraiment minable, fulmina Sansa.  
— Vous ne pouvez donc pas critiquer l'oeuvre de Gustave Flaubert », conclut Monsieur H'gar.

Vaincu par cette argumentation, Locke sortit lui aussi un sandwich de son sac et repartit au fond pour reprendre sa discussion. Ramsay se tourna vers Sansa :

« Tu devrais me remercier de t'avoir défendue.  
— Euh... en fait, non, je suis assez grande pour me défendre toute seule, surtout contre Locke, contredit la rouquine.  
— Si tu le dis. »

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, le prof laissa les élèves sortir un moment pour prendre une pause. Le souvenir de Theon revint à l'esprit de Sansa, tout à coup, sans prévenir. Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis longtemps, mais la dernière fois qu'elle avait croisé le meilleur ami de son frère, il avait l'air plus déprimé que jamais. Elle savait très bien que Ramsay avait continué. Elle se souvenait de l'incident d'Halloween, et aussi de celui de la cantine. Il avait dû y en avoir d'autres. Sansa ne savait pas ce que Theon subissait, pas précisément. Elle en avait une idée suffisante, cependant. Suffisante pour se dire qu'il fallait réagir. Parler à Ramsay ne suffirait pas. Elle allait élaborer un plan, et trouver une solution ; elle s'y emploierait pendant les prochaines semaines, jusqu'à trouver un moyen.

« Ça va, Sansa ? s'enquit Jeyne. Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette. Tu veux aller à l'infirmerie ?  
— Non, non, ça va, ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne suis juste pas très motivée pour la suite. On n'a encore rien écrit, franchement !  
— Effectivement. Sans les interventions de Locke, ce serait sans doute plus facile », s'assombrit Jeyne.

Personne ne savait où était parti le Locke en question. Sansa remarqua qu'il avait emporté son sac. Elle ne se posa pas plus de questions, supposant qu'il avait prévu de sécher la deuxième heure, et pénétra dans la salle de classe lorsque retentit la deuxième sonnerie. Elle voulut s'asseoir à la même place qu'à l'heure précédente mais Ramsay l'avait réquisitionnée.

« Tu sais que c'est ma place, ça ? fit-elle.  
— Exact ! répondit gaiement Ramsay. Mais je me suis dit que tu serais plus tranquille à ma gauche.  
— Plus tranquille ? répéta Sansa, interloquée. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je serais plus tranquille à côté de Jeyne, oui !  
— Mais non. Fais-moi confiance. »

 _Te faire confiance ?_ Cette idée déplaisait bizarrement à Sansa. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de "lui faire confiance". Pourtant, comme elle ne se voyait pas pousser le jeune homme de sa chaise, elle s'installa à contre-coeur à gauche de Ramsay.

« Alors, commença-t-il pendant que Monsieur H'gar tentait désespérément de faire son cours sur l'importance des personnages secondaires de Madame Bovary, il me sembl...  
— Chuuut ! intima la rouquine. J'essaye d'écouter.  
— Ne me coupe pas comme ça, ordonna Ramsay. Bref, je disais donc... Il me semblait qu'il y avait quelque chose dont tu voulais me parler.  
— Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, n'importe quoi », mentit Sansa qui voulait justement lui parler de Theon. Mais elle ne savait pas encore comment faire, ce qu'elle allait dire, quelle approche prendre... La seule chose dont elle était sûre, c'est qu'elle était prête à tout pour aider Theon.  
« Tu mens, asséna Ramsay. Tu sais pourtant que je déteste ça.  
— Très bien, c'est vrai, je voulais te parler de quelque chose. Je... » Elle avait trouvé la solution. Elle aurait voulu en parler avant avec Theon, mais Ramsay ne lui laissait pas le choix. De toute façon, elle savait très bien qu'il allait l'en empêcher. « Euh... » Comment lui dire ? C'était plus facile avec Joffrey — parce que c'était véridique... Et puis au dernier moment, une petite voix dans sa tête lui dit qu'il fallait qu'elle attende un peu. Qu'elle laisse mûrir l'idée, qu'il était encore trop tôt. Si c'était une erreur ? Il fallait qu'elle soit sûre. Alors elle se ravisa. « Je me demandais simplement où était parti Locke ? Il a disparu !  
— Depuis quand t'intéresses-tu à Locke ? lança Ramsay, suspicieux. Tu le détestes, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'inquiéterais de son sort. Il a séché la deuxième heure, rien d’étonnant à cela.  
— Ah bon. »

Sansa se replongea dans son étude du livre. Elle écouta d'une oreille le cours de Monsieur H'gar. Ce n'était pas passionnant. Enfin, ça aurait pu l'être, mais monsieur H'gar avait le don de rendre les choses complexes. Trop complexes. Il n'était pas le genre de prof soporifique, ou trop technique, mais il avait tendance à chercher des métaphores trop compliquées, à surinterpréter, et finissait par donner mal à la tête même à Sansa. Elle n'arrivait pas toujours à suivre, et la preuve : il écrivait toujours "vous auriez pu aller plus loin dans votre réflexion" sur ses copies de commentaires composés. Il écrivait cela à tout le monde.

« Je déteste ce cours, commenta Ramsay.  
— Ah. »

Ça y est, il va s'y remettre. Sansa aurait dû s'habituer aux idioties que racontait Ramsay, à ses impressions stupides sur les cours, à ses histoires étranges, bref, à tout ce qu'il disait. Mais, ça restait énervant. Et impossible de ne pas écouter. Ramsay n'aimait pas être ignoré.

« Je t'ai raconté, reprit-il, le jour où on a trouvé une tête sur la télé de...  
— Oui, le coupa Sansa, tu m'as déjà raconté cette histoire. Mais ce n'est pas trop mon style, tu vois. Ce n'est pas pour rien que je regarde rarement des films d'horreur. Ou que je ne suis pas fan de Lovecraft.  
— Ne me coupe pas la parole, s'agaça Ramsay, c’est aussi détestable que de mentir !  
— Oui, sauf que moi aussi je détes...  
— Ramsay, qu'en pensez-vous ? demanda soudain Monsieur H'gar.  
— De ? fit l'intéressé.  
— De l'importance de Monsieur Hom...  
— Ah, non, non, ne vous embêtez pas à répéter, lança Ramsay avec un petit sourire en coin. De toute façon, je m'en moque.  
— Pardon ? » grinça Monsieur H'gar. Il ne devait pas être au courant qu'il fallait abandonner lorsque Ramsay se montrait trop ennuyant. « Vous voulez que JE m'embête à répéter ? soupira Ramsay. Ce n'est pas très malin.  
— C'est vrai, reprit Monsieur H'gar, car la répétition est... »

Plus personne ne l'écoutait. Il était encore reparti dans un sujet qui n'avait sans doute aucun rapport avec Madame Bovary. Même Sansa décrocha. Alors sa seule occupation finit par être d'écouter Ramsay et ses histoires de têtes, qui finirent pas lui donner mal au crâne.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon, ce chapitre est plutôt très long ! Bonne lecture :)

« Fermez-la, les seconde ! »

La voix de Bronn résonna tandis que les Secondes 2 et les Terminale 1 s'engouffraient dans le car. Arya fila au fond et se rua sur la banquette avec Gendry, Mycah et Tourte-Chaude. Devant s'étaient assis Joffrey et Myrcella. Cette dernière s'était sentie obligée d'abandonner ses propres amies pour ne pas laisser son grand frère seul, puisque personne dans sa classe n'avait voulu se dévouer. A cause de son fauteuil roulant, Bran n’avait pas eu d’autre choix que de se mettre tout devant, juste derrière les profs, à côté de Meera. Jojen et Jeyne s'était installés un peu plus loin derrière et riaient ensemble. Sansa, juste derrière, avait posé son sac sur la place d'à côté et sorti ses écouteurs.

Locke et Ramsay s'étaient arrêtés sur le parvis pour fumer et marchaient d'un pas nonchalant vers le bus. A leur arrivée, Bronn râla parce qu'ils étaient les derniers. Locke alla se mettre juste derrière Sansa, prévoyant déjà de raconter sa vie. Ramsay prit le sac de Sansa et le balança dans le filet à bagage au dessus des sièges pour libérer la place et s’asseoir à côté d’elle. On entendit un grésillement qui n'augurait rien de bon.

« Oh non, s'épouvanta Sansa, ne me dis pas que... »

Elle se releva, reprit son sac et l'ouvrit. Il avait été lancé avec tant de violence que l'appareil photo qu'elle avait pris exprès pour l'occasion s'était littéralement ouvert en deux.

« Mon appareil photo ! Tu l'as cassé », se lamenta-t-elle. Ramsay haussa les épaules et marmonna de vagues excuses. Il avait plus l'air content de lui qu'autre chose, ceci dit.

« Eh, la p’tite Stark ! » Locke avait appelé Sansa. Elle n'aimait pas du tout cette appellation — ah non, elle n'aimait pas du tout Locke en fait. Elle se retourna, l'air las.

« Quoi ?  
— Non rien. »

Elle soupira et se rassit normalement. Locke ricana tandis que Ramsay arborait un sourire en coin.  
Elle décida d’ignorer ces deux abrutis et enfonça simplement ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles pour mettre "Rolling in the Deep", d'Adele. Ramsay prit son propre téléphone et "Devils" de Motörhead résonna bientôt dans tout le bus, le jeune homme ayant mis le volume à son maximum. Le mélange Adele/Motörhead était plutôt disgracieux, alors Sansa abandonna tout espoir de pouvoir écouter sa musique en paix, imposer sa musique étant l'occupation favorite de Ramsay. Bronn brailla :

« Non mais ça va pas, non ? Tu m'éteins ça tout de suite ! »

Comme Motörhead continuait de retentir dans le car, Bronn se leva pour prendre le téléphone du coupable (dont l'identité n'était pas difficile à deviner), mais lorsqu'il s'approcha, la musique cessa, pour reprendre de plus belle dès qu'il reprit sa place. Ce manège dura un certain temps, jusqu'à ce que Bronn abandonne définitivement. La rouquine voulut mettre ses écouteurs, juste pour atténuer le bruit, mais Ramsay n'arrêtait pas de les lui arracher.

Jeyne se retourna et proposa à Sansa de jouer avec Jojen et elle à Super Smash Bros. Elle protesta :

« Mais vous savez bien que je ne sais pas jouer !  
— T'inquiète pas, on va t'apprendre ! sourit Jojen. Eh, Bran ! cria-t-il vers la place de devant. Tu peux nous prêter ta DS ? »

Bran acquiesça et passa sa DS à Jojen, qui la redonna à Sansa. Il lui montra comment on l'allumait (Sansa ne trouvant pas le bouton power) et comment on se connectait en multijoueurs. Puis, il lui montra les commandes, et la partie commença. Sansa n'était déjà pas très douée, mais en plus Ramsay se penchait sur elle et touchait aux boutons ou cachait l’écran avec sa main, ce qui la faisait constamment tomber dans le vide. Au bout de trois vies perdues, elle s'énerva :

« Mais laisse-moi tranquille, à la fin ! T'as pas mieux à faire, franchement ? »

Mais comme de toute façon, avec ou sans Ramsay, elle ne faisait que de perdre, elle décida d'arrêter de jouer et se contenta de regarder le paysage par la fenêtre, espérant que son voisin ne trouverait pas encore le moyen de l'importuner.

Une heure s'était écoulée, et Arya avait faim et soif. Elle et ses trois amis ouvrirent donc un paquet de chips et en dévorèrent le contenu en mettant des miettes partout. Gendry sortit une bouteille de coca de son sac et dévissa le bouchon, mais les secousses du voyage firent que la moitié de la bouteille gicla sur eux et sur l'élève assis juste devant : Joffrey, qui se mit à crier et à se plaindre. Bronn s'était rué sur eux et Gendry, trempé, marmonna des excuses avant de sortir de l'essuie-tout de son sac pour essuyer le soda qu'il avait mis partout. Joffrey geignit :

« Je vais le dire à ma mère et elle va... elle va... »

Il ne sut jamais comment finir sa phrase, ce qui lui valut des moqueries de la part des quatre compères.

Le bus s'arrêta dans une aire d'autoroute au bout d'environ une heure et demi de trajet et Bronn beugla :

« Pause pipi ! »

Le car vomit un flot de lycéens ayant une envie trop pressante. L'aire d'autoroute était très minimaliste ; il n'y avait pas grand-monde, et Arya, en quête de quelque chose à manger (elle avait encore faim) fut déçue de voir qu'il n'y avait pas de magasin où acheter des sandwiches. Les élèves se dirigèrent tous vers les toilettes, qui étaient vieilles et sales. Ramsay ouvrit la porte des toilettes des hommes, décréta qu'il y avait trop de monde et entra dans les toilettes des femmes sans la moindre retenue. Sansa faillit tomber à la renverse lorsque, en sortant du cabinet, elle le vit planté là, attendant la place. Elle ne dit rien et agit comme si tout était normal, même si définitivement, ça ne l'était pas.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes les élèves reprirent leur place dans le car. Sansa respira profondément, tentant de se convaincre que ça irait, qu'il ne restait qu'une heure et demi de trajet avant d'arriver à Braavos, leur destination finale. D'après le programme, ils commenceraient par aller voir le Musée de l'Inquisition. Cette perspective ne réjouissait guère la rouquine qui n'avait pas la moindre envie de voir ces horreurs, contrairement à Ramsay qui trépignait d’impatience.

La jeune fille réfléchissait à une occupation qui ne tournerait pas mal. Son voisin avait bien sûr remis sa musique, donc retenter Adele était exclus. Elle reprit son sac, fouilla dedans (elle eut une autre bouffée de haine en voyant son appareil photo brisé) et finit par en sortir "Introduction à la politique économique", livre de Tycho Nestoris qu'elle avait emprunté à la bibliothèque de La Citadelle. Bien sûr, Ramsay ne cessa de poser des question telles que "qu'est-ce que ça raconte", "c'est bien ou pas", "tu l'as bientôt fini" et autres "t'en es à quelle page" qui l'agacèrent très vite. Le bus s'arrêta enfin, et Bronn s'égosilla :

« On est arrivés les cocos ! Allez on se bouge le cul maintenant ! »

Les lycéens se levèrent les uns après les autres, Osha aidant Bran à se remettre sur son fauteuil roulant qu'on avait mis dans la soute. Ramsay poussa tout le monde et s'arrêta en plein milieu de l'allée, "se souvenant qu'il avait oublié quelque chose". Il refit le chemin inverse et se rendit compte qu'il n'avait rien oublié du tout, puisqu'il voulait surtout gêner les autres. Finalement, tout le monde fut sorti et le groupe se dirigea vers le Musée de l'Inquisition. Ramsay marchait soit beaucoup trop vite soit beaucoup trop lentement, et traversait n'importe comment, s'attirant des klaxons agacés. Sansa regardait autour d'elle, intimidée par la grande ville. Elle n'y avait jamais mis les pieds avant, n'étant que très rarement sortie de la petite bourgade de Westeros. Braavos était différente de leur ville d'origine, et plaisait beaucoup à Arya.

Bronn était obligé d'empêcher le groupe de se disperser. Il se rappela le job que lui avait proposé le commissaire Jaime Lannister, qu'il avait refusé pour finir prof de sport… et le voilà qui se retrouvait finalement à faire la police ! Et avec les cas qu’il avait, ce n'était pas chose facile.

Joffrey était suivi à la trace par Sandor Clegane, son garde du corps, qui faisait peur à Sansa. Elle se demandait ce qui se passerait si elle pétait les plombs comme en sport : est-ce qu'elle devrait se frotter à Clegane ? Elle se dit qu'il valait mieux qu'elle se maîtrise, et de toute façon, Joffrey n'était plus si énervant que ça, par rapport à Ramsay.

Arya s'arrêtait à chaque boutique, essayant de repérer les lieux pour le quartier libre qui aurait lieu le soir. Tourte-Chaude lui disait de se dépêcher, parce qu'à chaque fois, ils manquaient de perdre le groupe.

Ils arrivèrent enfin au Musée de l'Inquisition. Ce qui était extraordinaire, c'est que Ramsay se tint tranquille tout au long de la visite. Il était fasciné par les instruments de torture divers qui y étaient exposés alors que Sansa avait envie de vomir rien qu'à les regarder. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Theon, et comme Ramsay aurait sûrement souhaité les utiliser sur lui.

La visite s'acheva et les lycéens se dirigèrent vers un parc pour pique-niquer. Comme chacun s'y attendait, Ramsay rejoignit Jeyne, Jojen et Sansa dans un coin du parc. Il sortit un immense sandwich de son sac, qu'il avala en quelques minutes, puis un deuxième qu'il mangea aussi à une vitesse ahurissante. Ensuite il récupéra les restes de ses trois voisins, et comme il avait encore faim, il se leva pour demander à chaque élève de sa classe s'ils avaient des restes, et alla ensuite menacer les seconde pour qu'ils donnent leur sandwich. Jeyne profita de son absence pour poser la question fatidique :

« Bon, Sansa. Sérieusement, pourquoi ?  
— Je ne comprends pas ! » Sansa était au bord des larmes tant ses nerfs étaient en pelote. « Je viens de passer trois heures insupportables ! Et il ne me lâche jamais ! J'en ai marre ! »

Elle fondit en larmes sur ces dernières paroles. Jeyne et Jojen essayaient tant bien que mal de la réconforter, mais ce qu'il aurait fallu aurait été que le Bolton disparaisse, et bien au contraire, il reparut avec une cargaison de nourriture. Lorsqu'il vit Sansa en pleurs, il lui proposa un réconfort qui aurait sans doute été très malvenu, et elle rugit :

« Non ! Je ne veux plus jamais te voir ! »

Joffrey poussa lui aussi un cri aigu lorsqu'un vol de pigeons atterrit près du groupe pour quémander de la nourriture. Les élèves voulaient leur donner des miettes de leurs sandwiches, mais la plupart n'en avaient plus, Ramsay étant déjà passé par là. Un oiseau s'approcha d'ailleurs de lui, et il fit mine de lui donner quelque chose (ce qui était surprenant ; on ne s'attendait pas trop à ce qu'il aide les animaux vu le mal qu'il faisait déjà aux humains), quand tout à coup, il saisit le couteau que Sansa avait utilisé pour couper son omelette et le planta brutalement dans le volatile, peut-être parce qu'il avait été trop insistant, ou peut-être parce que c'était juste un psychopathe. Quoi qu'il en soit, tout le monde se tourna vers lui, surpris et choqués. Sansa plaqua sa main contre sa bouche et recula d'un bond lorsqu'il lui rendit le couteau ensanglanté. Alors elle se leva brusquement avec ses deux amis, et alla rejoindre le groupe de sa soeur. Peut-être qu'avec eux, il ne viendrait pas. Peut-être.

Le prof d'histoire des deux classes, Monsieur Luwin, se racla la gorge pour demander le silence. Il expliqua que, maintenant qu'ils avaient pu comprendre les dérives de la religion catholique avec le musée de l'inquisition, ils verraient la cathédrale de Baelor afin de voir ce qu'elle avait de positif. La prof de philo prit le relais pour leur expliquer que cela entrait dans la thématique "religion" du programme.

Le groupe se remit en route vers la cathédrale qui se trouvait dans un autre arrondissement. Jeyne et Sansa expliquaient aux autres élèves de leur classe la signification des vitraux et leur montrait les vases précieux datant du Moyen- ge. Sansa en profita pour raconter l'histoire du vase de Soissons. Locke s'amusait à déchirer chaque panneau "ne pas toucher svp" qui était posé devant les vases. Joffrey prit soudain un vase et visa la tête de Sansa. Par chance, il la rata et le vase alla s'exploser un mètre derrière elle. Elle poussa un cri, sursauta et croisa le regard déçu de Joffrey, qui se fit attraper par le col par un vigile. Elle ricana en voyant chaque prof accompagnateur lui faire la morale, ainsi que Sandor Clegane. Joffrey n'osait rien dire tant que les profs étaient présents, mais lorsqu'ils retournèrent s'occuper des autres élèves, surveillant qu'une autre catastrophe ne se produise pas, il brailla sur son garde du corps :

« Fous-moi la paix, Chien ! J'en ai rien à foutre que ça aurait pu la blesser, j'en ai rien à foutre que ça soit précieux, alors dégage ! »

Sansa se détourna d'eux, décidée à ne pas accorder la moindre attention à Joffrey puisque c'était sans nul doute ce qu'il recherchait. Monsieur Luwin expliquait l'importance des vitraux dans cette cathédrale, et leur racontait que les procès importants avaient eu lieu dans celle-ci, lorsque des personnages importants avaient péché. La rouquine remarqua que Jeyne s'était éloignée, et découvrit avec horreur qu'elle était en train de parler avec Ramsay.

« Bon, maintenant il faut que tu la laisses tranquille, disait Jeyne. Elle est à bout de nerfs, tu comprends ? »

Il répondit complètement à côté, et compara les cheveux de Jeyne à ceux de Sansa, disant qu’ils étaient beaucoup moins flamboyants et qu’il allait arranger ça. Il attrapa alors la bougie qui crépitait sur une table, éclairant faiblement la cathédrale en plus des plafonniers. La chevelure châtain de Jeyne prit feu à son extrémité. Elle se mit à hurler et Ramsay reposa la chandelle avec un sourire. Bronn assomma à moitié la jeune fille avec une veste, mais au moins, la flamme s'éteignit. Il s'époumona :

« BOLTON ! T’ES VRAIMENT CINGLÉ, MA PAROLE ! »

Ramsay lui lança un regard indifférent et alluma une énième cigarette. En temps normal, il aurait été viré et mis en conseil de discipline dès qu'il serait revenu — d'ailleurs, il aurait dû l'être depuis longtemps — mais son père faisait pression sur le lycée, ce qui le rendait intouchable, comme l'était d'ailleurs Joffrey. Sansa s'horrifia en voyant l'état de son amie. Jeyne sanglotait sous le coup de l'émotion. Elle secoua la tête :

« Je n'essaierai plus JAMAIS de lui parler ! »

La rouquine tenta de réconforter son amie, mais elle ne pouvait qu'acquiescer. Elle ne connaissait que trop bien ce sentiment déplaisant d'impuissance lorsqu'on était tourmentée par Ramsay. Il ne fallait donc surtout pas rentrer dans sa ligne de mire.

Monsieur H'gar, prof de français et de théâtre d'Arya et dernier accompagnateur, cria par dessus le brouhaha pour se faire entendre :

« Bien, la visite est terminée ! Nous... un peu de silence, s'il vous plait ! » Le volume baissa un peu : les élèves cherchaient à écouter ce qu'il avait à dire. « Nous vous accordons désormais 3h de quartier libre, rendez-vous à 21h30 ici pour remonter dans le car ! »

Sansa et Jeyne se faufilèrent à travers la foule pour sortir de la cathédrale. Ils furent rejoints par Gendry, Arya, Tourte-Chaude et Mycah, puis évidemment par un Ramsay tout sourire qui annonça :

« Je viens avec vous. »

Sansa n'eut même pas le temps de protester — mais de toute façon, elle n'en aurait sans doute pas eu le courage. Ils s'éloignèrent dans les rues de Braavos. Arya était tout excitée, elle voulait absolument tout voir et tout visiter. Sa grande soeur, au début, essayait de repérer les lieux, ayant peur de se perdre ou pire, d'être en retard au point de rendez-vous. Au bout d'un moment, elle se prit au jeu et commença à s'intéresser un peu plus aux boutiques. Braavos était une très grande ville, qui offrait un large choix, que ce soit de vêtements ou de bibelots. Arya avait envie de tout acheter, surtout les souvenirs ; elle se décida sur une représentation miniature de l'immense statue qui ornait l'entrée de la ville. Sansa passa un temps fou à essayer des vêtements, au grand dam de tous les autres ; finalement, elle reposa le tout, car rien ne lui convenait tout à fait. Gendry, Tourte-Chaude et Mycah essayaient de proposer des choix de boutiques, mais tout le monde les ignorait. Le plus grand parvint par miracle à convaincre les autres d'entrer dans un magasin de sport (en même temps, Arya était complaisante) mais ne savait pas exactement pourquoi il avait voulu y aller, et ressortit sans rien. Ramsay ne cherchait rien, étant là davantage pour coller Sansa que pour la ville en elle-même. Ils s'assirent sur un banc pour pique-niquer ; Joffrey passa malencontreusement devant eux (ils ne pouvaient pas vagabonder dans toute la ville, alors ils avaient croisé des élèves de leur lycée plusieurs fois) et leur proposa d'un air moqueur de leur donner une pièce. Au bout d'un moment, Sansa remarqua qu'Arya, si bavarde quelques instants plus tôt, demeurait silencieuse. Elle se retourna, et se rendit compte que sa soeur avait disparu.

« On a perdu Arya ! » s'épouvanta-t-elle.

♦♦♦

Arya ne retrouvait plus le reste du groupe. Elle était perdue dans les rues de Braavos et cherchait quelqu'un à qui demander son chemin. Elle ne croisa que des gens qui ne lui répondirent pas ou bien ne savaient pas. Après qu'elle eut traversé quelques rues et se fut perdue encore plus qu'auparavant, elle décida de ne plus chercher et de plutôt explorer. Comme ça, Sansa ne serait pas là pour lui dire où aller !

Elle tomba sur un endroit bizarre, une espèce de temple avec une porte noire et blanche qu'elle poussa. A l'intérieur, il faisait sombre, c'était une grande pièce avec une fontaine qui n'était éclairée que par des cierges vacillants. Une voix résonna dans le clair-obscur :

« Cette fille s'est perdue ? »

Arya se retourna : c'était Monsieur H'gar, qui apparemment l'avait retrouvée. Elle se demandait comment il avait atterri ici, mais l'essentiel, c'était qu'elle avait retrouvé quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait.  
Elle suivit son prof de français à travers le corridor sombre qu'elle avait traversé pour rentrer. Par chance, cette sorte de temple était désert — elle se demandait tout de même ce que Mr H'gar était venu fabriquer par ici. Dehors, toujours pas de trace de son groupe, et comme son portable n'avait plus de batterie, elle ne pouvait pas leur envoyer de message. Elle se contenta donc de retourner vers la cathédrale en compagnie du prof de théâtre, priant pour que Sansa et les autres n'avaient pas eu la merveilleuse idée stupide de la chercher partout dans la ville, quitte à se perdre eux aussi.

♦♦♦

« Sansa ! » cria soudain Ramsay. La rouquine se tourna vers lui, surprise. Ils avaient passé une bonne demi-heure à chercher sa soeur, et sa pire crainte s'était réalisée : ils auraient dû être à la cathédrale depuis un bout de temps. « Je me fous éperdument de ton idiote de soeur, elle n’avait qu'à pas se perdre. Maintenant viens, on retourne à la cathédrale. »

Il l'attrapa par le bras sans qu'elle ait le temps de protester. Gendry, Mycah, Jeyne, Jojen et Tourte-Chaude se consultèrent du regard, avant de décider que c'était une mauvaise idée de laisser Sansa seule avec lui. Qui savait ce qu'il était capable de faire ? Lorsqu'ils revinrent à la cathédrale, Sansa se précipita vers sa soeur qui y était aussi retournée, en compagnie de son prof de français. Ce dernier rappela d'ailleurs les élèves à l'ordre lorsque le car revint enfin. Jeyne et Sansa furent les premières à pénétrer dedans. Sansa s'installa vers le milieu du bus, suivie par son amie. Elle posa sa joue dans sa main, fatiguée, prête à s'endormir. La plupart des élèves s'apprêtaient d'ailleurs à piquer un somme. Tout-à-coup, Ramsay rentra, traversa l'allée, et vit Jeyne qui était assise à côté de la rouquine. Il s'exclama :

« Tu ne m'empêcherais tout de même pas d'être près de ma merveilleuse Sansa ! »

Alors il tira Jeyne vers lui, la poussa sans la moindre délicatesse dans l'allée, balança son sac derrière elle et s'assit à côté de Sansa qui grimaça à l'intention de Jeyne. Cette dernière fila vers Jojen sans demander son reste ; elle ne resterait pas une minute de plus à proximité de ce taré !

♦♦♦

Les yeux de Sansa commençaient à se fermer, elle somnolait doucement. Par un miracle divin, elle était parvenue à avoir du calme pendant un peu plus de dix minutes et la fatigue avait fait le reste. Il était environ 23h et le car roulait depuis deux heures maintenant. Dès qu'elle se réveillerait, elle enverrait un message à son frère pour qu'il vienne la chercher, avant qu'il soit trop tard et que son voisin lui propose de la raccompagner, chose qu'elle souhaitait le moins au monde.

Le calme serein du bus fut brisé lorsqu'une musique se mit à retentir à tue-tête, musique dont l'origine se situait juste à côté de Sansa, qui se réveilla en sursaut. Quelques sièges en avant, une tête brune surgit :

« Mais t'es malade ou quoi, on a pas idée de mettre de la musique à une heure pareille ! » Meera pâlit en voyant le visage de celui à qui elle s'adressait. Ramsay prit un air faussement affligé.

« Je suis navré, tu t'étais endormie ? »

Sansa resta interdite, se contentant de sortir son téléphone. Elle parcourut son répertoire, sélectionna le numéro de Robb et envoya :

Est-ce que tu peux venir me chercher vers minuit ? Je-

Elle allait expliquer les raisons (le fait que Ramsay allait probablement lui proposer de la raccompagner, entre autres) mais lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'il avait les yeux rivés sur son portable et qu’il lisait son message, elle effaça le "je" et cliqua sur envoyer.

« C'est privé ! s'offusqua-t-elle. T'as aucun respect pour...  
— J'ai le permis. J’aurais très bien pu te ramener », la coupa-t-il.

Elle le regarda, sans lui répondre. Il aurait fallu trouver une excuse, mais comme elle n'en avait pas la moindre, elle se tut. Il insista :

« Non ? J'aurais pu, tu ne crois pas ?  
— C'est trop tard ! Je n'y ai pas pensé, c'est tout ! Mais je ne vais tout de même pas dire à Robb de repartir, si ? »

Il ne dit plus rien jusqu'à la fin du voyage. A l'arrivée, Sansa marcha le plus vite possible vers la voiture de son frère. Il l'accueillit en riant :

« Si tu avais ton permis, tu aurais pu te chercher toute seule !  
— Oui, bon, laisse moi tranquille ! »

Robb tourna la tête vers elle, choqué, avant de décider de ne pas poser plus de questions, et de démarrer. Il ne savait pas qu'elle avait subi une journée insupportable (être en compagnie de Ramsay du matin au soir, c'était un peu trop pour elle), et qu'elle était épuisée et stressée. Elle avait failli se faire exploser un vase sur la tête, sa meilleure amie avait pris feu et elle avait perdu sa soeur dans une grande ville ; franchement, comment aurait-elle pu être de bonne humeur ?


	18. Chapter 18

« Enlève le bouchon ! Enlève, je te dis ! »

Bran s'époumonait contre Arya, au milieu d'un TP de chimie. Il était sûr qu'il ne fallait pas mettre de bouchon sur le tube à essai, le prof l'avait dit à peine quelques minutes plus tôt. Sauf que c'était trop tard. Dans les mains d'Arya, le bouchon sauta à cause du gaz, et le mur fut vite inondé de solution de chlorure de fer. Une rumeur choquée parcourut la salle, et le prof, qui était en train d'expliquer un truc à Mycah, se retourna brusquement. Le frère et la soeur la regardèrent d'un air désolé.

« C'est vous qui... Bran ?!  
— C'est pas moi, monsieur, c'est Arya ! »

Cette dernière s'indigna, mais en attendant, c'était bien elle qui n'avait pas respecté les consignes et qui s'était retrouvée avec sa blouse toute noire, et pleine de trous aux endroits où l'acide avait attaqué le coton.

« C'est pas vrai... se désola le prof. Vous deux, vous restez après pour me nettoyer tout ça. »

Bran et Arya se regardèrent, désespérés. En plus, juste après eux, c'était la classe de Sansa qui passait dans la salle de physique. Ils sentaient que leur soeur allait encore les réprimander à propos de ça (enfin, surtout Arya, parce que Bran n'avait rien fait), comme si ça ne leur suffisait pas de devoir nettoyer le mur !

Le cours se finit et la sonnerie retentit. Bran et Arya regardèrent leurs camarades disparaître l'un après l'autre dans le couloir, et finirent par se traîner à côté du mur, avec leur produit. Et puis vu que c'était leur dernier cours de la journée, ils n'en profitaient même pas pour rater un autre cours ! Bran était vraiment dégoûté, Meera et lui devaient rentrer ensemble à Winterfell pour bosser un DM et jouer aux jeux vidéos, mais non, il était coincé là tout ça parce que son idiote de soeur n'était pas foutue de savoir qu'on ne mettait pas un bouchon sur un liquide gazeux.

Les Terminale 1 rentrèrent bruyamment dans la salle de chimie, les uns après les autres. Lorsque Locke et Ramsay virent les deux agents de nettoyage improvisés, ils ne manquèrent pas de ricaner et de faire des réflexions vulgaires, ce qui leur valut un regard noir de la part du prof de chimie. Arya serra les dents pour ne pas se jeter sur eux, surtout qu'elle savait que ce n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire. Elle avait bien compris que ces deux emmerdeurs étaient dangereux.

Sansa resta bouche bée lorsqu'elle vit le mur noirci de solution. Elle alla s'asseoir à la place qu'occupait Bran à l'heure d'avant et demanda à ses jeunes frère et soeur, éberluée :

« Oh mon dieu ! C'est vous qui avez fait ça ?  
— Euh... c'est Arya, corrigea Bran. On te racontera ce soir, d'accord ? »

Elle hocha la tête et se concentra sur le cours que le prof s'efforçait de mener. Bien sûr, ce cher Ramsay Bolton était venu la coller, comme d'habitude. Arya rougit de colère en sentant son regard moqueur sur eux. Locke était allé s'asseoir devant et avait visiblement prévu de passer son cours retourné. Les deux secondes continuaient de frotter, mais il n'y avait rien qui partait. Finalement, découragés, ils posèrent leurs éponges au sol et Bran lança :

« Ça s'en va pas monsieur.  
— Très bien, concéda le prof en levant les yeux au ciel, vous pouvez y aller tout les deux. »

Arya haussa une dernière fois les épaules devant le regard intrigué que lui lançait Gendry, qui venait juste d’arriver (en retard) puis ils sortirent de la salle. Bran foudroya sa soeur du regard :

« Je t'avais bien dit qu'il fallait pas mettre de bouchon ! Heureusement qu'on a pas été collés, sinon je te jure que je t'aurais tuée.  
— Bah, on s'en est pas si mal tirés !  
— Dépêchons-nous, les grilles vont fermer ! »

Arya se mit à courir en poussant le fauteuil roulant de Bran et ils se hâtèrent de traverser le couloir pour sortir du bâtiment. Un coup d'oeil en direction du portail leur permit de voir qu'il était fermé. Bran poussa un soupir et lança :

« Bon bah on a quarante minutes à tuer hein. »

♦♦♦

Au sein de la salle de chimie, le prof distribuait des sujets de contrôle. Derrière Ramsay et Sansa, Joffrey avait préparé une cargaison de boulettes de papier à balancer dans les cheveux de la jeune fille, et à côté de lui, Gendry, qui n'était pas à cette place de bon coeur mais parce qu'il n'y en avait plus une de libre lorsqu'il était arrivé, préparait son stylo dans l'espoir de réussir ce contrôle. Le prof s'approcha d'abord de Locke, qui était en train de bavarder avec Ramsay.

« Retournez-vous, jeune homme ! »

Locke tourna la tête vers lui, le regard vide :

« Pouvez garder le sujet, j'en veux pas.  
— Mais vous aurez zéro !  
— Super. »

Le prof leva les yeux au ciel et continua sa tournée. Il donna une feuille à Sansa, qui écrivit directement son nom dessus puis à Ramsay qui, exceptionnellement, prit le papier. Seulement, il le froissa et en fit une boulette sous les yeux ébahis du prof sur lequel il la balança ensuite. Ce dernier ordonna froidement :

« Vous sortez, monsieur Bolton. »

Ramsay ne fit pas un geste. Il resta assis sur sa chaise comme s'il était vissé dessus. Il se contenta juste de sortir son paquet de clopes et d'en allumer une. Le prof le fixa pendant quelques instants encore, avant de recommencer à distribuer les sujets.

« Bon, très bien, nous avons perdu assez de temps comme ça. Vous avez cinquante minutes à partir de maintenant. »

Ramsay commença à fumer, relâchant toute sa fumée en plein dans la figure de Sansa, qui était en train de se faire bombarder de boulettes par Joffrey. Elle essayait de se concentrer sur sa copie, mais c'était un vrai supplice avec ces deux là qui ne cessaient pas de l'importuner. Locke était toujours retourné ; soudain, il prit un stylo dans sa trousse et commença à faire des dessins obscènes sur la feuille de Sansa, juste au dessus de son nom. Elle s'énerva, fouilla dans sa trousse pour prendre son blanco, mais son voisin le lui avait déjà pris et caché quelque part. Elle avait envie de pleurer, tant l'idée que le prof allait voir ça lui donnait honte. En plus, elle suffoquait à cause de la fumée qui émanait de Ramsay.

Joffrey, quant à lui, continuait de lui balancer ses boulettes, espérant une réaction qui ne venait pas. Soudain, il rata son tir et la boulette n'atterrit pas dans les cheveux de Sansa mais sur la joue de Ramsay qui se retourna lentement. Joffrey tenta de cacher ses boulettes mais il n'évita pas le regard noir de son voisin de devant. À partir de ce moment, il cessa ses bombardements. Même Joffrey comprenait que provoquer Ramsay n’était pas recommandé pour la santé.

En attendant, les cheveux roux de Sansa étaient pleins de papier et elle s'en rendait à peine compte. Ramsay se leva et entreprit de lui retirer toutes les boulettes. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il continua de toucher les cheveux de la rouquine.

« Lâche mes cheveux, abruti », gronda-t-elle d'un ton courroucé. Il finit par la laisser tranquille et retourna s'asseoir pour aller sur son téléphone.  
Pendant les dix minutes de fin, Ramsay décida de lui foutre la paix, mais il l'avait tellement déconcentrée qu'elle n'eut pas le temps de finir. Le prof prit un air surpris devant le dessin qui trônait sur le haut de la copie. Joffrey n'avait pas écrit grand-chose, trop occupé qu'il était à attaquer Sansa à coup de boulettes. Lorsque toutes les copies furent recueillies, le prof permit aux élèves de sortir. Sansa rejoignit Jeyne, qui lui demanda :

« Mais pourquoi t'es-tu mise à côté de lui ?  
— Qu'est-ce que tu crois, c'est lui qui est venu s'incruster », se lamenta la rouquine. Elle avait passé la pire séance de physique de toute sa vie. Elle traversèrent le bâtiment, et soudain, Bran et Arya surgirent d'un couloir.

« Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ? demanda leur grande soeur.  
— Bah le temps qu'on nettoie, les grilles étaient fermées, du coup on a dû rester une heure de plus. »

Jeyne s'éloigna, puisque Sansa allait rentrer avec ses frère et soeur, et elle ne voulait pas rater la fermeture des grilles comme eux l'avaient fait.

« Bon, à demain, Sansa !  
— À demain ! » Elle se tourna vers Bran et Arya. « Alors, vous allez m'expliquer, maintenant ?  
— Bah, en gros, répondit Bran, Arya ne sait pas ce que ça veut dire "ne mettez pas de bouchon".  
— Eh !  
— Du coup, continua Bran en ignorant sa soeur, y a toute notre solution de chlorure de fer qui a giclé et s'est retrouvée sur le mur, et on a été — enfin, surtout elle — obligés de tout nettoyer comme des débiles.  
— Ah bah bravo ! rouspéta Sansa.  
— Sinon, lança soudain Arya, si on allait en ville ? J'ai soif, on a qu'à aller au coffee shop.  
— Mais j'ai des devoirs, enfin ! protesta Sansa. Et vous aussi, je suis sûre !  
— C'est une bonne idée d'aller en ville, dit Gendry qui venait de les rejoindre. En plus, t'avais pas un livre à acheter, Sansa ?  
— Ah si, c'est vrai, je voulais absolument lire La Politique d'Aristote !  
— Houla, commenta Arya, ça a l'air nul. »

Ils sortirent du lycée, et allèrent attendre le bus à l'arrêt le plus proche. Même si on était déjà en avril, il ne faisait pas très chaud, et au bout de dix minutes à attendre, ils commencèrent à avoir sérieusement froid. Un bus arriva, mais ce n'était pas celui qu'ils attendaient ; devant lui, une voiture noire s'arrêta pile sur la place réservée aux bus. Le carreau s’ouvrit, et Ramsay les apostropha :

« Montez, vous me faites pitié ! »

Il accueillit avec un grand sourire Sansa, qui se rua à l'arrière pour être le plus loin possible du conducteur. Arya se jeta derrière elle, et Gendry aida Bran à mettre son fauteuil roulant dans le coffre puis à s'installer à côté de sa soeur. Il voulut s’asseoir à côté d’Arya, mais se rendit ensuite compte qu'il n'y avait plus de place et alla s'installer à côté de Ramsay, de mauvais coeur.

Ramsay roulait n’importe comment, grillant toutes les priorités et tous les feux rouges. Il faillit rentrer dans une voiture qui avait eu l’idée saugrenue de respecter un stop, et klaxonna frénétiquement lorsque le conducteur de devant ne redémarra pas à l'instant où le feu était redevenu vert. Sansa lui demanda plusieurs fois de baisser la musique qui ne lui plaisait pas (elle n'aimait pas Rammstein), mais il se contenta de la mettre plus fort. Elle jeta un oeil au rétroviseur et y croisa le regard glacial qui ne la quittait pas. Elle finit par râler, agacée de son manque d'attention :

« Mais enfin, concentre-toi sur la route au lieu de me regarder, tu vas finir par nous tuer ! »

Gendry qui avait tendance à être malade en voiture, avait la nausée. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin et qu'il sortit de la voiture, il vomit sur le trottoir, s'attirant des regards moqueurs. Les cinq lycéens commencèrent par aller au coffee shop, à la demande d'Arya. Ce fut Ramsay qui commanda pour les autres (mais comme lui et Gendry n’avaient pas un rond sur eux, qu’Arya avait oublié son argent et que Bran avait pondu toutes ses affaires dans la voiture, Sansa fut bien obligée de payer leur boisson). Lorsqu'il alla retirer sa commande, il aboya sur le serveur qui avait écrit "Ramsey" sur son verre :

« Putain mais t'es demeuré ou quoi, Ramsay ça prend un a, c'est quand même pas si compliqué, merde ! »

Il joignit un geste brutal à son flot d’insultes, et renversa sa boisson brûlante sur le comptoir. Sansa, Arya, Bran et Gendry étaient on ne peut plus gênés.

« Allez. Tu m'en refais un. Et t'as intérêt à l'orthographier correctement cette fois, sinon ça va mal finir. »

Il donna quand même les boissons des quatre autres et alla attendre au comptoir, surveillant le serveur qui refaisait sa boisson. Le serveur en question lui demanda de payer la deuxième boisson, mais Ramsay refusa, se contenta d'allumer une énième clope (bien que ce fût interdit dans le coffee shop) et retourna s'asseoir avec les autres, sirotant sa boisson avec un calme soudain olympien. Ils finirent par s'en aller, peut-être parce qu'ils avaient remarqué que le personnel du coffee shop allait appeler la police.

« Bon, on va à la librairie maintenant, c'est ça ? », demanda le jeune Bolton.

Sansa acquiesça, très mal à l'aise. Il pénétrèrent donc dans un espace culturel. Bran se dirigea vers le rayon jeux vidéos, Gendry et Arya vers les mangas et Ramsay suivit Sansa dans le rayon des livres. Il renversa la totalité du rayon littérature espagnole avant de filer vers la console qui était occupée par deux enfants (qu'il délogea de là en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire). Sansa, blasée, se pencha pour ramasser les romans qui jonchaient le sol. Un employé vint l'enguirlander, même si ce n'était pas de sa faute, et comme le coupable avait disparu, elle ne put pas se défendre.

Un homme débarqua dans le rayon pendant que Sansa rangeait un livre intitulé "La Sombra del Viento". Il s'extasia :

« Oh, Carlos Ruiz Zafón, j'en suis justement un spécialiste ! Si vous avez besoin de conseils, n'hésitez pas. Au fait, je suis Oberyn Martell, j'enseigne l'espagnol à l'université de King's Landing. »

Il lui serra la main et disparut aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. L'université de King's Landing... Sansa espérait vraiment y être prise. Elle serra les dents. Pour ça, il fallait qu'elle réussisse ses examens, et pour ça, il fallait qu'elle arrive à se concentrer en cours. Ce qui n'était pas gagné, avec l'autre qui était toujours dans ses pattes. Les trois autres, même, parce qu'entre Locke, Ramsay et Joffrey, elle n'était pas sortie de l'auberge.

Elle se souvint soudainement qu'elle avait dans son sac "Introduction à la politique économique" de Tycho Nestoris, qu'elle avait fini de lire et qu'il fallait qu'elle rende à la bibliothèque avant d'avoir une amende. Elle essaya de retrouver Ramsay, qui jouait à Duke Nukem depuis plus d'une demi-heure. Une foule de gens s'était agglutinée autour de lui, espérant qu'il finisse bientôt pour pouvoir récupérer la console. Ils eurent de la chance, parce que Sansa vint s'asseoir à côté de lui pour lui dire :

« On peut aller à la Citadelle ? J'ai un livre à rendre.  
— Ok, je vais chercher la voiture alors !  
— Ah, non ! s'indigna Sansa. On ne va pas prendre la voiture pour une aussi courte distance, ça pollue ! »

La principale raison était surtout qu'elle ne voulait pas remonter là-dedans. Ils récupérèrent Bran, Arya et Gendry et se dirigèrent donc à pied vers la bibliothèque municipale, la Citadelle. Sansa alla au comptoir tandis que Ramsay se promena parmi les CD. Soudain, il se mit à brailler :

« C'est bon, t'as fini ? »

On lui répondit par des "chut" agacés. Sansa se retourna vers lui, choquée par son attitude. Tout le monde savait qu'il fallait rester silencieux dans une bibliothèque !  
Elle se hâta de rendre son livre et décida de rentrer pour ne pas prolonger la honte qu'était leur sortie. Ramsay proposa de les raccompagner.

« Oh non, il faut qu'on rejoigne Rickon à l'arrêt de bus, mentit-elle, il nous a dit qu'il était dans le coin !  
— Mh. »

Ramsay ne la croyait pas le moins du monde. Elle fut surprise qu'il n'insiste pas. Peut-être s'était-il rendu compte qu'il l'avait assez embêtée pour aujourd'hui. Gendry, Bran, Arya et Sansa s'engouffrèrent donc dans un bus qui les ramena à Winterfell.


	19. Chapter 19

« Gendry, blâma Bronn, fait un peu gaffe à ce que tu fais ! »

Sansa jeta un coup d’œil curieux à l'intéressé. Gendry venait de défoncer le mannequin en plastique sur lequel il était en train d'effectuer un massage cardiaque. Disons qu'il l'avait massé avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme, et que plusieurs côtes auraient été brisées s'il s'était agi d'un véritable corps. La rouquine n'écouta pas la suite du sermon et se concentra à nouveau sur son propre mannequin... Ce qui était difficile étant donné que ça piaillait dans tous les sens. Beaucoup d'élèves ne prenaient pas l'exercice au sérieux, bavardaient et riaient bruyamment. Cela désola Sansa au plus haut point. Elle admira la patience dont faisait preuve le docteur Maegyr, qui passait parmi les élèves dissipés et donnait de sages instructions que personne ou presque n'écoutait. Quant à Bronn, il s'efforçait de faire la police. Une joute verbale éclata entre lui et Locke, qui faisait savoir haut et fort que ces conneries ne l'intéressaient pas. La jeune fille soupira de lassitude et continua à s'affairer sur son torse de plastique.

« Tu n'y mets pas assez de vigueur, intervint la voix enjouée de Ramsay. S'il avait été de chair et de sang, ce bougre aurait déjà rendu l'âme !  
— Je n'ai pas besoin de tes commentaires, grinça la rouquine. Mêle-toi de ton mannequin. »

Sansa enragea intérieurement ; il osait lui faire la leçon alors que lui-même n'avait pas daigné toucher son mannequin, refusant comme d'habitude de se plier à l'exercice demandé. Mais au fond, il avait raison ; elle n'effectuait pas correctement les pulsions. Elle aurait préféré s'arracher le cœur plutôt que de l'admettre. Cependant, elle ne manqua pas de modifier discrètement sa position et d'appuyer plus fortement sur le faux torse. Remarquant qu'elle avait suivi son conseil, le Bolton ricana et la noya sous de fausses félicitations.

« À présent, déclara le docteur Maegyr, j'aimerais que vous formiez des binômes. L'un sera le secouriste, et l'autre sera la victime inconsciente, vous inverserez les rôles pour que chacun puisse apprendre à gérer la position latérale de sécurité. »

Sansa tourna une mine emplie d'espoir vers Jeyne, mais celle-ci s'était déjà installée sur un tapis de sol avec Jojen. Bon. Comme d'habitude, il ne fallait pas compter sur sa solidarité. La rouquine se précipita alors vers Gendry ; mais la poigne solide de Ramsay se referma sur son bras et la coupa net dans son élan. « Mais lâche-moi ! » paniqua-t-elle. Elle ne rencontra qu'un regard inflexible où dansaient des lueurs malsaines. « J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait se mettre ensemble, susurra le jeune homme. Qu'en dis-tu ?  
— Certainement pas !  
— Formidable ! s'illumina Ramsay en ignorant royalement son refus. Je t'en prie, allonge-toi ! Je ferai le secouriste. »

Il joignit le geste à la parole et l’obligea à se baisser en faisant pression sur ses épaules. Elle s'étendit amèrement sur le tapis, et il commença à tourner autour d'elle pour replier bras et jambes. Elle aurait voulu surveiller ses mouvements, mais ce n'était pas chose aisée lorsqu'on était allongée sur le côté. Le ventre noué, elle se distraya comme elle put et fixa son attention sur le binôme le plus proche. Bernadette avait toutes les peines du monde à placer Joffrey en PLS tant celui-ci ne pouvait s'empêcher de gigoter dans tous les sens en rouspétant des absurdités. Tous les muscles de Sansa se contractèrent lorsqu'elle sentit les mains de son "secouriste" errer sur son ventre.

« Ça me semble bon, décréta Sansa. On échange les rôles. »

Elle allait se redresser, mais Ramsay l'immobilisa sur-le-champ. « Le docteur a dit qu'il fallait tenir la position quelques instants. » affirma-t-il. Sansa ne se souvenait pas d'une telle consigne, mais obtempéra en soupirant. Elle sentait qu'il n'allait pas vouloir qu'elle le mette en PLS, et cela l'agaça prodigieusement. « Tu es pénible, râla t-elle, je vais m'entraîner avec quelqu'un d'autre. » À nouveau, elle fit mine de se relever, et à nouveau, elle en fut empêchée. « Reste tranquille ! siffla-t-il entre ses dents. Il faut que tu te détendes. » Du coin de l’œil, elle le vit se dresser au-dessus d'elle. Il appliqua ses deux mains au creux de sa nuque, et entreprit de pétrir ses nerfs raidis par l'appréhension. « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, encore ? couina la rouquine.  
— Je te fais du bien. Tais-toi. »

Mais de quoi avaient-ils l'air ? Après réflexion, personne ne semblait faire attention à eux. Le docteur et le prof étaient trop occupés à raisonner Locke. Tout le monde était trop occupé.  
Les massages qu'administrait Ramsay finirent par générer des ondes qui auraient pu apaiser Sansa en temps normal... Mais elle ne fit que se crisper davantage. Les mains insatiables du secouriste abandonnèrent leur tâche pour explorer le corps de la victime sans le moindre scrupule. Il s'allongea sur elle, l'entravant de son poids. « Monsieur Bro... commença-t-elle à l'attention du prof, avant d'être muselée. « Continue de me contrarier, railla-t-il, et les choses risquent de mal se passer. » Nous y voilà... Les menaces... « Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de très patient, continua-t-il. Et je t'attends depuis trop longtemps. Je pense que tu es prête pour moi, à présent. » Il retira sa main, et Sansa décida de jouer la carte de la prudence. Elle ne pipa plus mot et serra les dents à s'en briser la mâchoire tandis qu'elle le sentit se frotter désespérément contre elle et qu'elle l'entendit grogner de frustration à cause des vêtements qui le gênaient de plus en plus. Entre deux bouffées de terreur, Sansa constata que Bernadette avait enfin réussi à mettre son camarade en PLS.

La voix salvatrice du docteur Maegyr retentit au dessus du brouhaha :

« Bien, je pense que vous avez tous eu le temps d'essayer les deux rôles, l'exercice est terminé. J'ai été vraiment ravie d'intervenir auprès de vous ! Je reste encore un petit moment pour répondre à d'éventuelles questions, que ce soit en rapport avec les premiers secours ou bien avec les différentes campagnes de sensibilisation que j'ai menées toute la semaine. Je rappelle également que l'infirmière de votre lycée peut toujours être une bonne oreille, quoi qu'il arrive ! »

Le docteur avait effectivement consacré chaque jour de cette semaine à un sujet bien particulier. La classe de Terminale avait ainsi assisté à des cours exceptionnels sur les addictions, la contraception, la nutrition... Mais sans surprise, c'était l'intervention sur le harcèlement qui avait le plus interpellé Sansa.

Ramsay, qui s'était enfin séparé de sa victime, revint justement à l'assaut dès que les intervenants eurent cessé de parler et que le désordre eut régné de nouveau parmi les élèves. Se saisissant de la figure de Sansa, il plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle entendit à peine ce qu'il chuchota ensuite dans son oreille, tant son cerveau sifflait. « Entrons dans le vif du sujet, ronronnait-il, je voudrais que tu dormes chez moi, ce soir. » Après quoi, il se leva, la gratifia d'un dernier sourire funeste, et s'en alla rejoindre son ami Locke.

Sansa resta tétanisée, assise sur son tapis de sol. Elle fut tentée de se laisser choir dessus pour ne plus jamais bouger. Jeyne, Jojen et Gendry vinrent à sa rencontre et se lancèrent dans de joyeux pépiements. Jeyne et Jojen s'étaient bien amusés, avaient trouvé la matinée très intéressante, et Gendry prenait sa mésaventure avec le mannequin à la rigolade. Sansa répondit plus que mollement à leur entrain. Toute son énergie avait été drainée.

« Bon, les cocos ! gueula Bronn. J'vous conseille de bien vous empiffrer au self, parce que cet aprem', ça va pas chômer ! »

Parfait. Sansa avait failli oublier le programme du jour. Le cross annuel d'Harrenhal. Elle avait vraiment la tête à ça. « On va manger ? s'enquit Gendry. Je crève la dalle, et je compte bien faire gagner notre classe !  
— Gardez-moi une place, ordonna Sansa à ses amis. Je voudrais parler au docteur Maegyr. »

Les trois autres acquiescèrent, et filèrent d'un trait en direction du restaurant collectif. La rouquine rassembla son courage, et marcha vers le docteur. Cette dernière était en pleine discussion avec l'infirmière, aussi Sansa attendit qu'elle finisse et en profita pour préparer intérieurement ses aveux. Par quoi allait-elle commencer ? Elle n'avait jamais réellement osé se confier à propos de Ramsay Bolton, à quiconque, que ce soit à ses amis, ses profs, ou sa famille. Même Jeyne ne réalisait pas à quel point le harcèlement qu’elle subissait la détruisait à petit feu. Et ce problème venait de prendre un autre tournant, beaucoup plus inquiétant. Il était temps d'agir, avant que cela ne dégénère pour de bon.

« Mademoiselle ? sourit le docteur. Vous aviez des questions ?  
— Euh, oui. J'aimerais que vous me renseigniez sur certaines mesures de précaution. Je me retrouve dans une situation très délicate, et je voudrais échapper aux risques qu'elle présente. Je vous explique : cela fait plusieurs mois que je... »

Elle repéra Ramsay, qui avançait vers elle. Encore. « Sansa ? s'enquit-il doucement en se rangeant à son côté. Il vaudrait mieux que l'on aille manger maintenant, avant qu'il n'y ait trop de monde. » Il appuya ces paroles apparemment innocentes d'un regard glacial. Impitoyable. Sansa perdit toute témérité. Comme il ne décampait pas et que le docteur attendait qu'elle pose sa question, elle dut changer ses plans et improviser. « En fait, je me demandais si le stérilet hormonal était plus efficace que le stérilet de cuivre ? Et s'il ne risquait pas de dérégler le système endocrinien ? »

Finalement, elle s'attabla avec ses amis. L'autre enflure avait encore réussi à s'imposer et s'empiffrait dans l'insouciance la plus totale. Sansa n'avait jamais été aussi dépitée. Elle n'avait pas pu se confier, et ne trouverait probablement plus jamais le courage de le faire. Elle ne pourrait pas résister à Ramsay. Elle s'enlisait. Cerise sur le gâteau : elle avait perdu l'appétit et allait courir le ventre vide.

♦♦♦

« Foutu cross, râlait Doreah en enfilant son pantalon de jogging. Sept ans qu'on se tape cette daube. »

Les autres filles de Terminale renchérirent en cœur. Sansa n'en pensait pas moins. Le pire, c'était que Bronn avait proclamé que le parcours de cette année serait particulièrement ardu, et que cela pimenterait le défi. Tu parles. Consolation du jour : Ned, Cat, Robb et Jon seraient présents dans le stade pour acclamer leurs petits lorsqu'ils franchiraient la ligne d'arrivée. Car Sansa n'était pas la seule à endurer cette épreuve sportive ; Arya courrait pour sa classe de seconde, et Rickon défendrait également sa paroisse. Mais pour être honnête, Sansa n'avait que faire de la place qu'occuperait sa propre Terminale dans le classement. Elle n'était là que pour faire acte de présence, et pourquoi pas passer un bon moment avec ses trois amis.

« Tu ne t'habilles pas, Jeyne ? s'enquit la rouquine.  
— Non, je compte faire les yeux doux au prof et sécher le cross, comme toujours.  
— On ne change pas les bonnes habitudes ! »

Sansa, pour sa part, préférait enfiler une tenue adéquate. Courir ne lui ferait pas de mal et lui permettrait de se vider l'esprit. Elle troqua sa jupe contre un legging noir, et son chemisier contre un débardeur blanc. Elle se tourna pudiquement vers le mur lorsqu'une tête ricanante apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte et qu'un concert de hurlements indignés résonna dans le vestiaire.

« Putain, Locke, éructa Doreah, casse-toi ! Sale pervers ! »

À moitié nue, elle se jeta sur la porte pour la claquer au nez de l'intrus, qui se retira avant d'être assommé. « Marre de ces cas sociaux, rouspéta Doreah. Marre de cette classe. » Sansa partageait bien cet avis, mais n'eut pas l'occasion d'écouter ces lamentations plus longtemps, car elle sortit du vestiaire avec Jeyne. Elles retrouvèrent Jojen et Gendry à l'extérieur, et ils s'assirent sur le goudron du stade en attendant les autres. Ils observèrent l'installation exceptionnelle ; un espace avait été aménagé pour les spectateurs, un buffet avait été mis à disposition pour les coureurs. Gendry s'échauffait sur place, tandis que Jojen disait avoir déjà des courbatures rien qu'en pensant aux kilomètres qu'il leur faudrait faire. Sansa ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, quand elle sentit quelque chose de froid lui couler doucement dans le cou, puis se déverser violemment le long de son dos. C'était Joffrey qui venait de la bénir du contenu de sa bouteille d'eau. Le blondinet balança la bouteille vide sur la tête rousse de son ennemie et s'éloigna, fier de lui et tout sourire. Sans un mot, Sansa essora sa longue queue de cheval et baissa les yeux sur son décolleté trempé. Arya, flanquée de Tourte-Chaude et de Mycah, avait assisté à la scène. Elle se rua auprès de sa grande sœur.

« Tu veux que j'aille lui casser la gueule ? s'enquit la brunette.  
— Laisse tomber, sourit mornement Sansa. Il n'en vaut pas la peine. De toute façon, j'avais un peu chaud, mentit-elle. Alors, quoi de neuf ?  
— Monsieur Luwin vient de nous rendre nos devoirs maison. J'ai eu une sale note.  
— Quoi ?! s'insurgea Gendry. Mais je t'avais aidée ! On avait fait du super boulot ! Fait chier !  
— Que veux-tu, Luwin ne sait pas reconnaître le vrai talent. En plus, figure-toi que ces connards de...  
— Eh oh, la mini Stark et ses compères ! gueula Bronn. Vous retournez avec vot' classe ! »

Arya obtempéra en ronchonnant, d'autant plus qu'elle détestait ce surnom, et Gendry lui cria de derniers encouragements pour la course à venir. Un coup d'oeil du côté des gradins indiqua à Sansa que les spectateurs commençaient à s'installer. Elle chercha du regard sa famille pendant un moment. Au loin, elle distingua deux jeunes hommes faire des signes à tours de bras. Jon et Robb.

« Tes frangins sont venus t'applaudir, comme c'est mignon. »

Personne n'avait entendu Ramsay s'asseoir à la droite de Sansa. Les quatres amis se tournèrent vers l'apparition et étouffèrent à grand-peine un flot de gros mots. Pas moyen d'échapper à ce fléau. Le Bolton examina la tenue inappropriée de sa proie - car Sansa n'était pas dupe, c'était bien ce qu'elle était à ses yeux. Il esquissa un sourire et décréta qu'elle ne pouvait pas courir comme ça, qu'elle aurait trop froid et qu’en plus on voyait tout. Il demanda à Locke de lui prêter sa veste. Ce dernier, assis à quelques mètres, s'étonna. Ramsay insista : « file-moi ta veste, enfoiré. Allez. » et Locke balança son vêtement en grognant, vêtement qui fut récupéré par le jeune homme et remis à la rouquine effarée. Elle l'enfila et balbutia des remerciements. Ramsay répondit en l'embrassant langoureusement sur la joue et en prenant ses mains dans les siennes pour l'empêcher d'essuyer ladite joue. Jeyne écarquilla les yeux en voyant sa meilleure amie se laisser baver dessus sans broncher. Écœurant.

« Bolton, sermonna Bronn, arrête de roucouler dans mon cours, ça m'énerve. Qu'est-ce que j'viens d'expliquer ?  
— Que nous devrons former des groupes de cinq. Qu'un groupe ne pourra démarrer la course temps que le précédent n'a pas passé le relais.  
— Mouais.  
— Par contre, hors de question que les groupes soient tirés au sort, affirma Ramsay. C'est nous qui les choisirons.  
— Nan, objecta Bronn. Les groupes seront tirés au sort, point barre. »

Toute la classe s'agita de murmures indignés, et des cris de protestation jaillirent de toute part. Locke se leva brusquement, menaçant, et plusieurs élèves assurèrent en braillant qu'ils refuseraient de courir si les groupes étaient tirés au sort. Bronn voulut calmer le jeu. « Okay, okay, nom de Dieu, vous choisirez vos groupes ! Essayez de les équilibrer le plus possible, quand même ! » Son regard ennuyé tomba ensuite sur Jeyne. « Dis-donc, la miss, c'est quoi cette tenue ? Tu comptes courir en robe à fleurs ?  
— En fait, monsieur, je ne comptais pas courir du tout, bredouilla timidement la jeune fille. Je suis asthmatique et...  
— T'as une dispense ?  
— Non, mais l'année dernière je...  
— Alors rien à foutre, tu courras comme tout le monde.  
— Monsieur Bronn, intervint Sansa, l'asthme n'est pas une maladie à prendre à la légère, et peut s'avérer mortelle lorsqu'elle est mal traitée. 2000 décès sont constatés chaque année !  
— Tu manques pas d'air, la rouquine ! Si j'me souviens bien, c'est toi qui t'es planquée dans les chiottes l'année dernière pour éviter de courir ! Si j'étais toi, je ramènerais pas trop ma fraise !  
— Nous nous sommes cachées dans les toilettes parce que vous refusiez déjà de nous écouter ! insista-t-elle. Au moindre effort, Jeyne éprouve des difficultés à respirer et se met à tousser ses poumons. Vous nous demandez de courir plus de 4 kilomètres. Elle a fait des malaises pour moins que ça !  
— C'est bon, t'as fini ? Tu veux faire quoi plus tard, avocate ?  
— Non, politicienne.  
— Encore mieux, se marra Bronn. C'est bon, l'asthmatique, tu pourras rester dans les gradins. Par contre, la rouquine, t'as intérêt à mettre le paquet. Eh, Joff, arrête de faire le mariole cinq minutes et viens me faire dix pompes ! »

Joffrey refusa catégoriquement de bouger, et Bronn lâcha l'affaire. Il donna quelques instructions supplémentaires, et procéda à la création des groupes de cinq. Les élèves s'attroupèrent autour de lui pour lui indiquer leurs choix. Irri, Doreah, Jhiqui et Bernadette réquisitionnèrent Jojen, qui ne sut pas comment refuser. Ramsay annonça qu'il ne se séparerait pas de Sansa, et Sansa annonça qu'elle ne se séparerait pas de Gendry. Locke alla donc inscrire leurs quatre noms sur la fiche. Ils entreprirent ensuite de chercher un cinquième larron, mais personne n'était assez fou pour vouloir courir aux côtés de Ramsay et Locke. Ce fut donc Joffrey, resté tout seul, qui intégra le groupe. Sansa eut l'impression de perdre dix ans d'espérance de vie.

 

« 3, 2, 1... Partez ! »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> / DISCLAIMER / Si Attention Chien Méchant vous plaît, n'hésitez pas à aller jeter un oeil à ma nouvelle fic, Dogma !


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avec pas mal de retard, voici un nouveau chapitre, avec beaucoup de narration... C'est une sorte de transition, j'espère que ça plaira quand même :) Enjoy !

« Décidément, vous faites une de ces tête aujourd’hui ! » s’alarma Ned alors qu’il apportait le plat de résistance sur la table.

Cat n’était pas présente, ayant moult choses à régler à la mairie. Depuis quelques temps, le père de famille trouvait l’atmosphère lugubre au sein du manoir, et il était trop fréquent à son goût que ses enfants n’aient pas l’air dans leur assiette. Quelque chose de mauvais flottait dans l’air.

Pour Robb, il devinait aisément ce qui n’allait pas, puisqu’il travaillait avec lui et partageait ses soucis. L’ambiance s’était encore dégradée au sein de Northerner Energy ; Ned avait bien compris qu’il fallait éviter à tout prix d’associer les noms Stark, Bolton, Glover, Manderly et Omble sur un projet commun, tant les différents cadres supérieurs ne pouvaient plus s’entendre, et le licenciement de Rickard Karstark, sur le (mauvais) conseil de Robb, avait jeté de l’huile sur le feu. Le problème originel étant qu’ils n’étaient pas tous d’accord sur la démarche à suivre pour faire évoluer l’entreprise, et sur la stratégie d’attaque à adopter contre The Crown, dont la suprématie s’affirmait de jour en jour depuis le décès de Robert. Sous la direction de la redoutable Cersei, le conglomérat nucléaire n’avait cessé de rompre les quelques accords d’entente existant entre les deux entreprises. Le message était clair : The Crown ne laisserait aucune place à Northerner Energy et régnerait en maître absolu sur la ville de Westeros. Ned savait à quel point son fils aîné se sentait concerné par le devenir de l’entreprise familiale. Un jour il en serait le PDG, et il investissait toutes ses forces vives pour s’assurer de son bon développement.

Ce que Ned ignorait, c’est que Robb se faisait également du souci pour Theon. Son meilleur ami semblait aller de plus en plus mal, séchant toujours plus la fac, s’isolant, dépérissant à vue d’œil. Robb savait qu’il n’avait pas de très bons rapports avec sa sœur Yara, et à quel point son oncle n’était pas tendre avec lui, mais Theon avait plutôt bien enduré le sale caractère d’Euron jusqu’à présent. Non, quelque chose avait changé, mais il ne savait pas quoi. Theon avait toujours été plutôt doué pour cacher ses états d’âme, contrairement à Robb qui avait tendance à dire les choses comme elles étaient, ce qui lui avait posé moult problème pendant sa scolarité et maintenant au boulot.

Concernant sa fille aînée, Ned se doutait bien qu’elle était tourmentée par quelques histoires de garçons. Il savait qu’elle avait mal vécu sa rupture avec Joffrey, celui-ci l’ayant larguée de manière odieuse quelques mois plus tôt. Il connaissait bien le penchant romantique de sa petite Sansa ; celle-ci avait trop idéalisé celui qu’elle avait vu comme le prince charmant, et était tombée de haut lorsque la réalité n’avait pas correspondu à ses attentes. Pourtant, ce n’était pas faute de l’avoir prévenue !

 

Ce que Ned ignorait, c’est que son histoire de garçons était bien plus grave qu’il n’y paraissait, et dépassait largement Joffrey. Sa fille s’était empêtrée dans une relation avec Ramsay Bolton, et le regrettait déjà amèrement. L’intérêt que lui portait le psychotique Ramsay n’était un secret pour personne. Elle s’était juré de continuer à garder ses distances, comme toute personne sensée l’aurait fait, et s’était tenue à cette résolution pendant un certain temps. Seulement, ses avances étaient devenues ingérables. Alors il lui était venu une idée : en profiter pour le convaincre d’arrêter de harceler Theon. Elle seule était au courant des tourments qu’il subissait régulièrement, elle seule pouvait l’aider. Avant de passer à l’action, elle avait présenté son idée à Theon, qui l’avait trouvée « carrément à chier ». Le jeune homme avait tout fait pour la dissuader, peine perdue : selon les calculs de Sansa, ça ne pourrait pas être pire qu’avec Joffrey. « Ça peut toujours être pire », avait tempêté Theon. Malgré tout, comme tout bon Stark qui se respecte, la jeune fille n’en avait fait qu’à sa tête.

Aussi avait-elle rassemblé tout son courage et s’était précipitée dans les bras de Ramsay.

Evidemment, il avait aussitôt cherché à aller plus loin, au grand désespoir de Sansa qui avait avoué ne pas se sentir prête et l’avait prié d’être patient avec ces choses-là. Il n’avait rien voulu savoir, avait insisté, s’était montré de plus en plus menaçant, et la rouquine avait fini par prendre peur et se laisser faire. Le lendemain, elle s’était réveillée avec l’odeur de Ramsay partout sur le corps, une douleur lancinante entre les jambes et une vague de dégoût pour elle-même. Elle s’était tout de même traînée jusqu’au lycée, se concentrant sur son objectif premier, à savoir décrocher le diplôme avec mention.

En arrivant en cours, elle avait découvert que son nouveau petit ami s’était empressé de raconter ses exploits à toute la classe, car elle avait été accueillie par des chuchotements et des ricanements. Ramsay s’était levé, avait marché jusqu’à elle avec un grand sourire collé sur le visage, l’avait embrassée sur la joue, attrapée par le bras et menée jusqu’au dernier rang. Sansa s’était assise à côté de lui, la gorge serrée. Jeyne s’était retournée vers elle, et lui avait lancé un regard où se lisait l’incompréhension la plus totale et un « il va falloir qu’on parle ». La prof de philo avait ensuite entrepris de faire l’appel. « En tout cas je peux vous dire qui manque à l’appel : la virginité de Sansa Stark ! » avait lancé Joffrey, se croyant drôle. Sansa avait bien failli se jeter sur lui et lui arracher les yeux, mais à la place elle avait serré les dents et froissé sa feuille. Joffrey prit deux heures de colle, punition que la jeune fille trouva bien légère.

Hélas, Ramsay était resté fidèle à lui-même, Theon n’avait toujours pas la paix et Sansa cherchait déjà un moyen de réparer son erreur. La jeune fille s’excusa et quitta la table sans avoir touché son repas, et Ned haussa un sourcil.

« Qu’arrive-t-il à votre sœur ? Je la trouve bien abattue depuis quelques temps… » s’inquiéta le père de famille.

Robb n’en avait pas la moindre idée, il avait essayé de discuter avec elle mais n’avait pas réussi à en tirer grand-chose. Arya et Bran échangèrent un regard. Ils savaient tous les deux ce qui n’allait pas (tout Harrenhal jasait beaucoup au sujet du couple incongru), mais n’eurent pas le cœur d’en parler eux-mêmes.

« C’est sûrement à cause de ses notes, elle ne les trouve pas aussi bonnes que d’habitude, mentit Arya.  
— Oui, renchérit Bran, surtout que la fin de l’année approche, elle doit stresser à cause des examens. »

Ned hocha la tête, pas très convaincu. Il reporta son attention sur sa fille cadette. Celle-ci portait encore des marques de coups sur le visage, qui mettraient du temps à cicatriser. Ned se désola. Il savait que sa fille avait toujours eu tendance à se battre avec ses camarades, et désapprouvait bien évidemment ce comportement. Mais au moins, elle remportait habituellement ses batailles haut la main, mettant la misère à ceux qui avaient eu le malheur de l’importuner, elle ou ses amis.

Sauf que là, elle était bien arrangée.

L’œil violet et tuméfié, des points de suture sur la joue, la lèvre supérieure éclatée… Elle en avait pris plein la figure. Ce qui inquiétait tout le monde, c’est qu’elle n’avait pas tenu à en parler, refusant de détailler les circonstances de ce tabassage en règle. Tout ce que Ned savait, c’est qu’elle avait eu un grave désaccord avec une fille de son groupe de théâtre, Lola, et qu’elles avaient fini par régler ça à la sortie du lycée. Gendry avait retrouvé une Arya mal en point, entourée d’élèves curieux et de surveillants inquiets. Il l’avait bien entendu accompagnée à l’hôpital et tenu compagnie pendant les trois heures d’attente aux urgences. Ned ne devrait pas trop s’en faire, Arya avait toujours été très indépendante et débrouillarde. Il n’y avait plus qu’à espérer que cette altercation entre les deux jeunes filles n’entraînerait pas plus de conséquences, et qu’elles finiraient par trouver un terrain d’entente, ou du moins qu’elles sauraient rester civilisées à l’avenir.

Ce que Ned ne savait pas, c’est qu’elles étaient toutes les deux aussi revanchardes l’une que l’autre.

« En tous cas j’ose espérer que toi et Lola n’allez pas vous crêper le chignon sur scène en pleine représentation finale » voulut plaisanter Ned, s’attirant d’Arya un haussement d’épaule et un regard blasé.

Ce n’était pas tous les jours facile d’être père. Ned observa Bran, qu’il trouvait bien silencieux ces derniers jours. Il était compliqué de savoir si tout allait bien pour lui. Ned avait douloureusement conscience que le jeune garçon ne se remettrait jamais vraiment de la perte de ses jambes, qui l’obligea à renoncer à l’escalade et lui valut une période de dépression malgré le soutien de toute sa famille, de son auxiliaire de santé et de ses deux amis, Meera et Jojen Reed. Toutefois, le père de famille avait retrouvé l’espoir lorsque Bran s’était tourné vers la spiritualité, noyant ses soucis dans des livres anciens et plein de mysticisme.

Le jeune garçon affirmait régulièrement faire des rêves prémonitoires depuis son accident.

Ned était perplexe mais soit. Les séances de spiritisme organisées par Bran et Jojen dans le salon des Stark de façon quotidienne ne dérangeaient pas plus que ça Ned, elles l’amusaient plus qu’autre chose ; Osha ne pouvait en dire autant. Elle était d’un naturel très superstitieux, et désapprouvait fortement la chasse aux esprits entreprise par les deux jeunes garçons. Elle craignait qu’ils finissent par s’attirer une malédiction, comme si la famille Stark n’était pas suffisamment malchanceuse comme ça. Ils n’avaient certainement pas besoin qu’un démon quelconque soit convoqué de façon permanente sous leur toit, pour ça ils avaient déjà le voisin d’en face.

« Papa, il faudrait mettre de l’améthyste sur la cheminée, ça éloignerait les mauvaises énergies qui planent dans la maison » commenta soudain Bran.

Ned haussa un sourcil. Ainsi, il n’était pas le seul à ressentir ces ondes négatives, ça le rassurait, lui qui commençait à se croire parano en voyant que toute la maisonnée faisait comme si tout était normal. Ned et son esprit cartésien étaient très sceptique quant à l’efficacité de la lithothérapie, qu’avait tenté d’expliquer Bran, mais soit, il se procurerait de l’améthyste dès que possible. Après tout, il était plus que prêt à se montrer ouvert d’esprit si ça pouvait aider sa famille.

« Ça marche pas du tout tes pierres, j’ai fait comme tu m’as dit et j’ai porté de l’ambre pour mon exam d’Histoire. J’ai eu 7, renifla Arya.  
— Je n’ai jamais dit que les pierres remplaçaient les révisions, je t’ai dit que ça pouvait aider à gérer le stress. Elles ont simplement des vertus qui rééquilibrent l’esprit. » répondit Bran en levant les yeux au ciel.

Rickon pouffa joyeusement et un sourire amusé se dessina sur le visage de Ned. Au moins, la vie souriait à son dernier né. Rickon s’épanouissait au collège, trouvant tous les cours « hyper méga intéressants », et s’était même lié d’amitié avec sa camarade, Shireen Baratheon, ce dont Ned était très heureux ; la petite était un véritable rayon de soleil. Ned songea d’ailleurs qu’il allait falloir qu’il voie son père, Stannis Baratheon, sous peu. Ils devaient discuter d’un sujet bien moins plaisant que l’amitié naissante entre leurs deux enfants ; le travail. Tout revenait toujours à ces maudites entreprises.

Ned avait parfois envie de tout plaquer, d’enfouir la tête dans la neige et d’ouvrir une station de ski.


End file.
